I'll teach you a lesson
by SleepyGirl
Summary: I was in jail for 5 years. I'm finally free from the jail and entered the private school for rich kids, called 'Konoha Academy'. I guess I'm going to teach those spoiled brats a little lesson... that's what I thought... Sakura center-fic. Sakuraxmulti
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing Sakura center-fiction for the first time in my life! Sakuraxmulti.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura's pov

This was it.

It was today. At today 2 o'clock in the afternoon, I will be leaving this horrible place forever. No more burnt corn soup, no more hard bed, no more guards that were on my tail for 24/7 hours, and no more being restrict about my freedom! I was going to be free! Only 2 hors to go until that clock hits 2 and I'm free!

Where I am, right now, is a place called 'Konoha' Jail for Female'. Whoever came up with the name must have been real stupid because Konoha Jail is such an obvious name! I bet even 3 years-old could have come up with a better name than that. 'Duh, it's Konoha and this place is jail and it's for only females so why don't we call it Konoha's Jail for Female?' There is a word called 'imagination', smarty pants.

I came to this jail when I was 10 years-old. I know, if I was age under 12 than that means I couldn't even go near to a place called 'jail'. But, somehow, I was put into jail for the crime I didn't even commit. And do you know the best part? Is that I was put into the same cell as the most horrifying female criminals in the whole Japan! It's a good thing that they were surprisingly nice, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do!

What kind of crime I commit? Now, that was the funny part, because I don't fucking know. Yes, you heard me, I don't know. I was just a normal 10 years-old girl and this police men started coming into my house and arrested me for the crime I did not commit. They said that I killed this girl that I have never seen in my entire life. I kept denying that I did not kill her. I even said that I have not seen her in my entire life, but guess what; they believed this bitch called Ino and not me. The bitch a.k.a Ino, said that I was the one who killed her sister. What the fuck? I have never seen this Ino girl in my entire life and here she was, claiming that I killed her sister. How beautiful this world is, right?

Well, I think that I have to thank that bitch for putting me into jail a 'little', because if I have not come to jail, I would never have thought that this world was filled with lie, betrayal, etc. I would never have gotten a life lesson from Yuki, who was known as Japan's most feared criminal. I was especially close to Yuki; she was the one who 'raised' me almost as her child. She was more motherly than my real mother, for I have not seen her and don't even remember her. She was the closest thing I had for mother.

Oh yeah, did I mention that she 'trained' me? She taught me all she knew about martial arts and fighting skills, because not everyone in the jail liked me. Some hated me so much for what? Ask them, because I do not have a clue. One time, I was beat to bloody pulp from some of the females in the jail and that was when I began my training with Yuki. Girls kept picking on me even now, after I beat them to bloody pulp more than 5 times, so I was risking my life everyday.

And because my oh-so-happy-life in jail was about to end, I gave a hug to everyone who was nice to me. What about the ones kept picking on me? I have beaten them to bloody pulp because I was going to miss them anyways, in a different way than others. When I was about to give Yuki a hug, she told me to keep training so I don't get beat by other arrogant bastards in the public. With that, she gave me her red, fingerless gloves that had skulls on them, representing 'Red Yuki of Skull'. She told me that she was never going to wear it again and told me to make a good use of it. It was supposed to be old, but it looked brand-new and I promised her that I was going to make a good use of it. With that, I gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was the thing I was going to miss the most when I'm set free.

"Sakura, come out."

This was it. I walked down the hallway of the jail, knowing that I will never come back to this place. No more of this gray, dull hallway! Just thinking that gave me chills! Ah, I was ecstatic that I was getting out of this place!

I stared at the guard as she started to put handcuffs around my wrist. Not one, but three. Were they actually stupid enough to believe that I was going to run away when I was finally getting free? The whole point of running was to get out of this place and I was going to get out of this place, so why were they putting… Never mind, I'll never be able to figure out what they were thinking anyway. They were way too dumb.

I finally reached the door and I was almost tempted to kick the door open, then decided not to. Maybe they will come up with an excuse like 'property damage' and put me back in the jail again. No way in hell I was going to let that happen.

As she set me free of my handcuffs, I was sent outside. Ah, how beautiful the sun is from outside! It was beautiful day, maybe the sky knew that I was going to be set free and arranged a perfect weather for me? Who cares? I feel ecstatic and that didn't even cover the half of my feelings! I felt so alive!

I started walking down the streets toward my apartment that my dad lived before he passed away. The guard said that when my dad passed away, he gave me an apartment that he owned and his account in his bank. I was happy; I didn't have to worry about privacy! I was also told that my dad was pretty rich so everything was mine now! I was going to spend it on whatever I want!

Of course, I was not going to spend it on shopping, gambling, drugs, whatever. I was going to spend it when I need to spend it. I was not going to waste my money, I was not a fool! I'm actually genius, and I know that is far from fool. I was going to have to go to school, that was what the guard told me. According to the city law, I'm going to have to finish my education at least until I graduate the high school. Give me a goddamn break, I knew all the stuff that ordinary 15 years-old girl were supposed to know, I even know way beyond that (thanks to the education I received when I was in jail)! God, I hate this world.

Ah, I finally got to the place! So this is the place, very fancy, I like it. It was white, 30 storey building. It really looked like a hotel to me, with all those fancy decorations and all the people coming in and out with real fancy clothing, but I was pretty sure I came to the right place. Now what to do? Oh yeah, ask the receptionist where my dad lived. Good idea.

As I approached the desk, I could feel the people's eyes on me. What the hell, was it their first time seeing a girl with pink hair? Oh yeah, maybe it was their first time. Oh well, it happened many times before anyways. I quickly gave her my fake smile and asked, "Do you know where Sukomo Haruno lived? I'm his daughter." She looked surprised for a second, and answered in a polite voice," He lived in the room number 3014. It's in the thirtieth storey. Here's the room's key, have a nice day!" She handed me the key. I took them, gave her another quick smile and reached the elevator.

Sasuke's pov

"When are we going to dinner again, brother?"

"It's 7 o'clock. Memorize a thing as important as that, will you?"

"I have enough information stuffed in my head because of the History test tomorrow. I don't think there is a room for things as unimportant as that."

"It is very important. You probably are the first one to actually meet our principal, Tsunade-sama. Be grateful, she never dines anyone else other than her closest friends or family."

Oh yeah, I'm grateful, alright. Grateful about cutting off my study time because of the stupid dine meeting. Not that I care about what I was going to get on my test anyways. I studied plenty; I just needed an excuse for not going to dinner. Fuck, this tuxedo was suffocating me. I hate this.

Right beside me is my also almighty brother, Itachi Uchiha. He's a perfect role model; he was powerful, and I mean without my dad's power. He's a genius, and he is a heartbreaker. All the girls were dying to see my brother and they wait outside of the apartment, just to see him. Even to me, he was perfect.

It's always like this: going to dinner with someone who is supposed to be real famous and rare to actually see them face to face, because of my almighty dad's job. Give me a break, I mean, they're not a big celebrity. And this time, it's just a school principal, nobody famous. Okay, maybe a little bit since she owns the whole Konoha hospital by herself and Konoha's most famous private school, Konoha Academy. Still, that didn't interest me a one bit.

Ah, we're stopping? But I thought that we were going to the basement. You know what? Who gives a shit anyways? Not me, that's for sure.

The door opened and revealed a pink haired girl with grey strapless top and baggy sweatpants. Her pink hair was put up in a low ponytail, similar to my brother's. She was holding a backpack that seemed to hold a lot of stuff, whatever it was. Her skin was white, almost pale, and it was flawless. Her lips were full and pink, perfectly kissable. Her eyes were emerald colored and it was shining. Okay, maybe not literally but I'm not exaggerating. Uchiha never exaggerates. I never thought I would say this, but she was beautiful. Her entire form held such a mysterious aura, and it just increased my curiosity and my interest for this girl that appeared in front of me.

My brother seemed to have a same thought as I am: I could tell by his look. That glowing, predator eyes were not good, it always brought something bad. I hated that look and right now, that look was what he was giving it to this mysterious girl. Whoever this girl was, she just got two, not one two, Uchiha brothers' interest. Not just brothers, the stoic, cold-hearted Uchiha brothers. I'll tell you right now that this girl was the first to get any interest from my brother. She sure must be something.

"Is this going up, or down?"

Her voice was mesmerizing. It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Not even a singer had an amazing voice like that. While I was staring at her gorgeous form, my brother answered.

"It's going down. But you could go with us right now and go up, if you wish."

It was times like this I hated my brother. His voice was so gentle and caring; all the girls would have the hearts in their eyes and ask my brother for a date or whatever. But it didn't work on this pink haired girl, for she said,

"It's okay; I'll wait for the next elevator. Thank you, anyways."

Now this sentence triggered my brother's interest to her. Oh, boy, I'm telling you that he will do anything right now just to get her name. Oh, here it comes, my brother's predator look.

"Miss, I know it is quite rude of me to ask this question, but may I ask your name, for I have not seen you before in this apartment?"

How straight forward. She's not going to answer that, girls didn't like a straight forward questions. They usually get offended. The door started closing. She is not going to answer…

"It's Haruno Sakura."

After that, the door closed completely, leaving me and my brother alone in the elevator again. She answered? I knew she wasn't like any of the girls I have seen her before, but… She answered?

"Haruno Sakura… It suits her perfectly."

"Why did you ask her name, brother?"

"Isn't it natural for someone to wonder a person's name who they have taken interest to?"

"So you're interest in her?" Duh, I knew it already but what harm is there just asking?

"Yes, I have taken quite of interest in her. I have to say that she is the first one to actually manage to get an interest from me, especially a girl. Come on, Sasuke. We are here."

I usually let my brother have everything. I usually give up because I can never seem to beat him in any area, brain, fight, power, my dad's interest… But this one I'm not going to give up so easily. After all, he's not the only one who has taken interest in her, I was too.

Let the war begin.

Sakura's pov

As I waited for my elevator, I was wondering what I can do when I going to the apartment. Maybe I'm going to take a warm shower and then, maybe go for shopping since this clothes I'm wearing is the only thing I have? Yeah, that's a good idea. I heard from Suki that American Eagle has some cute outfits. Maybe I'll go there.

_Ding_

Oh the car is here. I got into the elevator and, wow, even elevator was fancy. The floor was marble, the mirror had some elegant decoration around it. Did I mention that the elevator was gold? Maybe not exactly gold, but fancy enough, indeed. And look at the size, it was huge! When those two guys were on it, I didn't pay attention to it, but this elevator…It's great! Sweet!

I pressed the button '30'. The door closed and began to move. As I was getting close to the 30 storey, I could feel my heart pumping faster and louder. I wonder what the apartment looks like. I can't wait!

_Ding_

The door opened. I stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the hallway, looking everywhere. I couldn't help it, goddammit! There were paintings of many things. Some were just simply tree paintings with expensive looking frame. There was music flowing from the speakers at the ceilings. Two words: Fucking amazing.

I stopped looking around when I found a door that said '3014'. So this is the one. I inserted the key, twisted it, pull the key out and reached for the door knob. I took a deep breath and twisted the door knob. I walked in, and before me was the most amazing apartment I have ever seen.

The floor was carpet, an expensive one at that. In the living room was a brown, shiny, glossy grand piano and beside it was a telescope for looking at the stars. By the size of it, it was expensive. To the right was a huge sofa and giant plasma television. The sofa was creamy brown color. The walls colors were white. There was a red cloth covering the sofa, and it looked absolutely wonderful. The whole front of the living room, and this was the best part was glass, and the view was stunning: city lights, car lights, building lights. Oh, it was beautiful.

I slowly took my shoes off and walked around the house. I turned to the right, and there I saw a door. Even the door knob looked fancy. Can this day get any better?

I reached the door knob and closed my eyes. I twisted it and looked inside. I took several steps inside and opened my eyes. I stopped breathing.

It's like my dad knew I was going to come and got my bed, night table, a mirror, and even a mini sofa! I loved it!

The room color was white, like the living room. Right to my left was a walk-in closet that was full of clothes. I was worried that these clothes didn't fit me, but no, it fit me perfectly. It was like he knew what size I was. Kind of freaky, but I figured that one of the guards told him my size and everything. Oh well, it really didn't matter.

To my right was a king-sized bed with two white, big pillows, two dark red mini cushions, and black & white colored bed cover. To the right was a big, brown teddy bear with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. The dark pink colored night table was right beside it and there was a jewelry box on it. In it were two beautiful necklaces, one made out of diamond and ruby, while the other was made out of pearl and blue topaz. At the left were two matching earrings. Good thing I got my ear pierced when I was in jail.

I walked into the closet and saw a bathroom at my left. I walked inside and right in front of my eyes were the biggest tub I have ever seen that could easily fit 5 people. It looked more like a hot tub, no wait, it is a hot tub! Judging by the holes to the sides, yep, this was definitely a hot tub. The floor was marble and to my right was sink, toilet. On the sink was moisturizers, lotion, and things I don't even know that the girls needed them. I even loved the bathroom!

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

Sakura's pov

That was a good bath.

I got to stay in the hot tub for nearly 2 hours. Hey, I couldn't help it, I was only allowed to take shower for 4 minutes in jail, and it's amazing that people didn't think I was a living stink bomb with pink hair!

While I was taking bath, I was also planning what I was going to do from now on. I saw a letter in the mail box that said my dad wanted me to attend to a private high school called "Konoha Academy." My dad said that he wanted me to get a proper education and all the bullshit stuff like that. Like hell I care? But then again, I have to thank him for giving me this fantastic, wonderful apartment so I'll attend this "Konoha Academy."

So half of my day will be in the school, so what about my rest of the day?

I guess I could get a part-time job, since I can't live with my dad's money forever. Maybe work as a waitress in the restaurant? Maybe, if they want any. I guess in weekend I could either work or go to gym and work out or whatever. Something will come up.

So here's what I have came up with so far:

**5:00 6:30-**jogging, basic exercises.

**6:30 7:30-** shower/breakfast

**7:30 8:30-**get ready for school, go to school (school was pretty far away)

**8:30 3:00-**in the school doing useless bullshit.

**3:30 6:30-**part-time job (if I get any)

**6:30 9:30-**homework, dinner, and exercise.

**9:30 10:00-**take a shower and go to sleep.

Now you must be wondering why I need some kind of plan to go through a day. 'Something has to come up, right? Everyday can't be the same as always.' Well, I was used to moving according to schedule, and if I don't, I think I will just slack off and turn into a lazy ass. And I promise you, if I slack off, Yuki will hunt me in my dream and make my life miserable as hell, so no, I won't slack off. Besides, I like moving accordingly. Must be because of my 'scheduled life' in jail. Pathetic.

Anyway, it is 5 o'clock right now and I think that I had enough of relaxing time, so I'll go to this "Konoha Academy" and maybe ask the principal if she had my paper already. If she didn't, oh well, I just won't go to the school than. That would be happy. I heard it when I was in jail from Mai that it was school for spoiled rich brat. Well, if they don't piss me off and leave me alone, I won't hurt them. But if they do piss me off, than that's a different story. What would their punishment be? Nah, I'll think about it later.

With that thought, I walked into my walk-in closet (I was still really amazed about the size of the closet) and searched for clothes. There were lots of skirts, much to my annoyance. But there were also jeans and sweatpants and shorts, so I really don't think that I need to wear any of those clothes that seem to say 'I-m-so-happy-that-I'm-a-girl'. Horror.

I picked white sleeveless shirt with dark green short that was cut just above my knee. It had lots of pockets, I'll tell you that. For shoes, I wore black sandals that wrapped my ankle nicely. I wore a black hood that had skull on the back. Thank goodness that my dad was not a stuck up father who hated seeing daughter wearing something so low-level, not lady like, and 'horrifying' that only 'low-level' boys wore. I thank heaven for having such a great dad. Shame he passed away.

I got my keys on my pocket, I was looking like a normal girl, so what did I miss? Oh yeah, my gloves!

I quickly reached for my backpack and started search for my gloves. Ah, I found it. I put them in my pocket and made sure it wasn't going to fall off. Than, I reached for the door when I found a door?

Oh, so I haven't explore the house completely yet? Than I wasn't going out until I found out everything about this house. I put my shoes down and reached for the mysterious door. I opened it and I wished I haven't.

The room was a mini library. There were tons of books far stretched out from side to side and up and down. Each book was as thick as an encyclopedia or dictionary. To the right was a rather smaller window compare to the other windows in my apartment, but big nevertheless. Right below the window was a comfortable and elegant looking, green, soft chair. I sat on it, and god, I could feel my eyelids closing. It was so comfy! The walls were brown and the bookshelves were darker brown. I went through it and realized that I didn't need to go to the library, for this room had everything.

The more I walked in, the more books that became visible. At the end of the room, I found a huge desk. It was red, I know red, desk with matching chair. My dad must have thought I need to study a lot, well too bad, I don't think I need to study at all, so no need for the desk! I scoffed and walked out. I'll use that desk for me to do my homework.

I was about to get out of my apartment when… another room? Gosh, I was wasting my precious time here exploring this huge apartment. Well, the curiosity always got the best of me so I went in and looked around. It was a laundry room and seems to be the most normal thing in this apartment. Then again, laundry doesn't need to be fancy, right?

I walked out and this time, I reached my door and got out of my apartment. The beautiful music filled my ears again. Ah, I love this apartment. I reached for the elevator, pushed the button and waited. Do I know where the Konoha Academy is? Oh, shit, I don't know! I know how far it is, but I don't know the exact location! Ah, I'll just ask someone. Something will work out.

--

Sasori's pov

Being a vice-president in Konoha Academy was hard; I needed to work even in the weekend. Now what kind of school makes their student work even in the weekend? Well, let me tell you that our school is absolutely not normal; it was far from it. Our school held annual festivals at September, December and January, and June. The reasons were all different. First, we have 'congratulation on coming back to school' festival also known as 'congratulation coming into this school, freshmen'. Than, we have 'celebrating Christmas and New Year' festival, which was really pointless, I'll tell you. And June, we have 'good year and come back next year' school festival, which was the biggest, happiest festival of all, even to teachers.

However, this year, in March we had a festival, for absolutely no purpose at all. It was just one of the stupid ideas from our principal, Tsunade-sama. She was a total unpredictable, you have to stay on your toes everyday, because you have no idea what was coming. Once, she made everyone out of their uniform, saying "Tomorrow, you do not need to wear school uniform, if you do wear school uniform, you will get detention." The next day, she sees everyone out of their uniform and starts screaming about school policy and whatever stuff. Everyone got detention.

She was totally unpredictable.

So here I am, preparing, even in the weekend, for a festival that was going to be held two weeks from now on. Who's our school's president? It was Itachi. He was supposed to be here but he got an urgent message from his oh-so-great-father about dinner with Tsunade, so I had to do everything. I got on to the elevator and start rubbing my temple. I had so many information and plans in my head, my brain was going to explode. I pressed button that said '30' and elevator started to go up. I'm going to take a long shower when I get back.

_Ding_

The door opened and I stopped breathing immediately.

Right before my eyes was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was wearing a black hood, unzipped, and hands in the either side of the pockets of the hood. Underneath the hood was white, sleeveless shirt and dark green short that was cut just above her knee. It had so many pockets; I don't know if she needed to use them all, and to finish it up, she wore black sandals that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair color was pink and was floating around at her waist. Her eyes were emerald green and it was sparkling due to the light. You want summary? She was hot.

I'll tell you something just in case. I never, not even a movie star, thought a girl was hot. No one in my life, I thought was hot.

'Hell must have frozen', I thought.

"Um… aren't you going to get off?" she asked. Her voice was like a sound of music to my ears. The most beautiful music I have ever heard. I just stared at her dumbly, until I realized that she asked a question. How embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that.

"Oh, no I'm going down. I thought I was going down." Thank goodness that I didn't stutter.

"No, you're in the 30 storey right now. It could be because I pressed a button that was going up. I'm sorry."

With saying that, she smiled with a hint of apologize and it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Even in my worst mood, even with my brain filled with information, it made me light headed, I could feel the beating in my heart rising, and I felt like I was the happiest man alive. Amazing how this girl can affect me.

She came in to the elevator and pressed the button that said '1'. I was right in front of where the buttons were and when she reached for the button; I could smell cherry and the way her body was pressed with mine… It was very, very tempting. She smiled at me once again, and went to the corner of the elevator, much to my annoyance. When we were about tenth storey, she looked at me and asked something unexpected:

"Um, I know this is sudden, but do you know where a school named 'Konoha Academy' is?"

Was she registering for our school? That was good and bad at the same time. The good thing, I'll get to see her everyday. Bad thing? All the guys in the Konoha Academy were going to be drooling over her and would want to eat her, and I mean even the teachers. Oh wait, I have to answer her question.

"Yes, if you go for another 6 to 7 blocks, make a right turn and find for a building that looked the biggest, and that's Konoha Academy. Are you going to register?"

"Yes."

"Than you better are warned, it's not like any other schools."

She laughed (it sounded beautiful), and smiled.

"I'm very well aware that it is a school for people from wealthy family. I'm sure that there will be difference between other schools."

"No, that is not what I meant. What I meant was that that high school's principal is a bit… unnatural. I know how 'unnatural' the school principal is since I'm attending to that school."

"Oh you are? Than can you tell me about this 'unnatural' principal?" she said with a hint of mockery and curiosity.

"Well… first off, her mood changes every second. Once, there was time when she wanted every student to wear normal clothes, and the next morning she gave every student detention because they were wearing normal clothes, not uniform, which was against school policy."

When I said that, she started giggling like 5 years-old. Her innocent laugh was enough to make my heart skip at least 5 beats. I smiled, genuinely, something I haven't done in a real long time.

"That is pretty unnatural. What else?"

"Well…"

I started talking about list of things I hat- no, wait, I thought was 'unnatural' about our school's president. It was like telling some kind of big secret that I had in my heart for years. I actually felt happy, telling her things I never told anyone about. Her reaction was there when it needed to be. She laughed at the right time, she asked question at the right time, and she felt pity for me at the right time.

_Ding_

My happy conversation with her ended because the elevator stopped in the first storey. Couldn't this elevator go slower?

"Well, thanks for advice and story. I enjoyed them thoroughly. If we are attending on the same school, I think we will see each other more often. My name's Haruno Sakura. You are…?"

"Sasori."

"Well, Sasori-senpai," she said with hint of playfulness in her voice,"I'll see you tomorrow in the school. Please help me in the school, okay?"

"Sure, Sakura-_chan."_

She smiled and left. I went out of the elevator and headed toward the café that was located inside the apartment. I figured I could use some coffee to calm my heart.

I couldn't wait until Monday.

--

Sakura's pov

When I got out of the elevator, I kept thinking about the 'unnatural' principal as Sasori claimed. I was really interested in the conversation, which was rare for me. I wanted to find out about this school and meeting Sasori was perfect chance that heaven has given for me. Besides, it doesn't hurt to make some friends inside the school. I thought all the rich kids would be spoiled or something, but it seemed that they are nice.

As I headed to the exit, I walked straight and kept walking for about 6 to 7 blocks, just like Sasori told me. Of course, I didn't know if I actually went 6 to 7 blocks, it's just a guess. I turned right, and started looking for the biggest building. It wasn't hard, in fact, it was super easy.

It turned out that Sasori knew what he was talking about when he said _the biggest building in the area. _I thought it would be hard, but no, because of the school's size, it was really easy to find. The school looked like a castle that just popped out of the fairytale. And do you know the best part? It was _pink. _I'm dead serious, it was pink. It had a huge gate in front and a guard. The school was, as I said, pink and was fucking huge. I'm telling you right now that I would get lost in there within a second. There were fancy decorations stuff like lamps (why in the fucking world does a school need a lamp?), a statue (another useless stuff), and trees. A big, tall, fat trees. It looked like a forest in some parts. And I'm going to attend to this school. Oh, joy.

"Hey, you!"

Oh, that was the guard. I looked to my left and there was guard. His hair was spicky and was wearing a blue shirt with black pants. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Did I mention about his hair? It was _silver_. I guess I'm not the only one with weird hair color. He looked about early twenty to mid twenty. But I was not sure because of his mask. Yep, he was wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth. Does he have a huge scar or something? There was a lot of suspicious stuff about this school that Sasori forgot to mention. I don't think the principal is the only weird one around here. Guard wearing a tuxedo? Give me a break. I'm starting to wonder what the school uniform looks like.

"What are you doing here? I don't think I saw you before in the school."

"Ah, right. Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. I was wondering if I could go into the school and check if my dad already registered me in the school. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I gave him a fake smile. He seemed to relax a little.

"Haruno Sakura, huh? Yeah, I saw your paper in the office. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the school's vice-principal."

Oh, a vice-principal. No wonder he was wearing a tuxedo. Wait; if he saw my paper, does he knows that I went to jail?

"I was just wondering, I couldn't get information about what you were doing before you went to this school, so can you tell me? It's classified as 'confidential'."

So he didn't know. That was relief. I don't want teachers start lecturing me about the slightest mistake I make. It must be because of my dad. Thank you, dad!

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Hatake. I'm sure you will be surprised and maybe despise me if you know where I have been."

Well, that seemed to satisfy him, for he did not question further. He looked over me with his eyes and suddenly asked,

"Do you have the school uniform?"

"No…"

"Well then, you need to buy your school uniform in the school. I think we have some school uniforms in the school that are for girls, so if you would like to come in and buy it right now…"

Hey, that's convenient! Sure, why not, if only I brought money with me right now.

"I'm sorry; I didn't bring my wallet today. I'll buy it tomorrow-"

"That's okay, I'll give you the uniform today and you can give me the money tomorrow. It is my job to help students, after all."

With that, his eyes crinkled meaning he was smiling. Hey, I just met him few minutes ago and I already started to think that he was a coolest teacher ever. At least one of the teachers is not stuck up as any other teacher in the world.

"So, are you coming?"

"Yep!"

I responded happily. I'll get to see what the uniform looks like! Hell yes!

The gate opened. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster.

It opened.

--

Kakashi's pov

I just met this girl name Haruno Sakura in front of Konoha Academy. Now, let me tell you. I'm not a cheesy, poetry type of person. I'll make it short: She was fucking cute. I could already see the guys in the school drooling, and wanting to eat this new girl. She's going to cause a lot of commotion in the school tomorrow.

I don't really know what I said but the next thing I know, she was there beside me with eyes and mouth wide. Fuck, she was damn cute. She had a pink hair with stunning emerald eyes. Her hair was up to her waist and was floating around her like wave. Her emerald eyes held curiosity, innocence and at the same time, knowledge and wise look that a normal girl in this age didn't have. There was something mysterious about her, that was for sure, but right now, I'm just going to play a nice teacher that was being very nice to a new, cute student.

As we stepped into the school, she gasped. Of course, I know how she feels. My reaction was just like that when I first came to this school. Tell me, how many schools in this world has a huge, fancy chandelier in the ceiling and every corner filled with statues and flowers, looking like a castle from fairytale? Not many, I'll tell you.

"Come one, this way."

As I let her to the storage 'only' for uniform, she started to look around everywhere. Her eyes were filled with awe and amazement.

"Like what you see?"

When she heard that, she looked at me directly into my eyes. It took her few seconds to realize what I have said, and when she did, her cheeks turned into bright shade of red, and it made her look cuter! Fuck it, why does she have to be so cute?

"Um, yes…"

She answered and gave me a shy smile with hints of red on her cheek. Kami, if she didn't stop tempting me like this, she was going to regret it deeply, I'm telling you.

"We are here."

I opened the door, and once again, she gasped. She is probably thinking 'This is not just "few" spare ones; you can probably give all the students here an extra uniform!' Once again, I totally agree with her. The room was filled with uniforms with very different sizes. Half of the room was girls, and half of the room was boys. Boys wore a light blue suit with matching pants and black ties. The girls wore a creamy white & yellow long sleeved one piece dress with blouse under and red ribbon on the neck. In my mind, I imagined Sakura in this uniform. Yep, there will be a _war_ tomorrow because of her.

"Wow, this is really fancy uniform."

"So, what size are you?"

"Um… I'm not sure… because I usually buy two pieces, not one piece…"

She looked down because of embarrassment. Her cheeks were red again. I told you to stop tempting me, you sexy, cute little… That was _not at all _convincing, right?

"Than, what size are your pants?"

"Zero. My shirt I usually buy S."

Wow. She's skinny.

"There's matching shoes and socks too? That's pretty strict."

She mumbled but I heard her. I asked her shoes size and her feet were size 8.

"Okay…. Than you must be size 1 or 2. Here's the shoes… Come on, try these ones on."

"Um… here?"

_Yes. _"No, of course not. There is a changing room right there."

"Oh, okay."

With that, she carried her uniform and went in to the changing room. While she was changing, I was thinking a mental image of her changing. I know, I'm perverted. You don't need to remind me that.

"Um… Mr. Hatake?"

She came out and I swear, I stopped breathing the moment I saw her. She looked absolutely adorable in the uniform.

Her pink hair was floating around her nicely, the uniform revealed her curves nicely. The dress was up to her knee. For her feet, she wore knee high white socks with lace on them at the top. She was wearing black, typical shoes that I always thought pathetic. But in her, it looked absolutely adorable. For lazy people who don't like to read that sentence, here are two words: absolutely irresistible.

"So… does it look okay?"

"It looks fantastic. That's the right size. What is that?"

"I think it was size 1… Oh, I forgot to check."

"Here, let me see."

And I immediately regretted that sentence. As she walked closer to me, I could smell cherry and her natural scent, which was really dangerous. She turned around, her back facing me and lowered her collar. Her neck was white, almost pale, and was silky smooth under my rough fingers. I wanted to get over it quickly, so I checked the size and put her collar back up.

"It's size 1. That would cost 340, Sakura."

"Oh, okay. So I'll give you the money tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

She smiled and went to get change again. When she came back, I handed her the uniform that was wrapped around nicely in a bag, and gave her a quick smile. She gave a smile of her own, said 'thank you' and left.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I assure you that.

--

**I'm so proud of myself! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, a new chapter! I think that after this, the updates will be slower… Don't kill me!**

**For people who are wondering, yes I copied uniforms from Ouran High School Host Club. Don't you think Sakura would look really good when she wears the uniform? I think so… Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

Sakura's pov

I opened my eyes and moaned. The bed was so comfortable; it didn't feel anything like my bed in jail…

Than it hit me, I was not in the jail anymore! Hell yeah, I'm in this awesome apartment that belonged to me, and this is my first day of school! I sat up and walked into my huge closet (even after all that, it still amuses me, I mean the size of this closet). I changed into jogging clothes that I bought yesterday. I tied my hair into high ponytail and went out.

The fresh morning air hit me as soon as I stepped out of the apartment exit. I don't think I have mentioned, but this apartment was near to a park which had an access to near sea. It was really beautiful park. The trail was about 7 km, which was enough distance for morning exercise. I stretched quickly and started jogging, enjoying the cool air that brushed my face so lightly. I loved jogging. It was a good way to exercise, and I felt alive when I was jogging. The way that my legs muscle moved, and way that my heart pump fast… I felt truly alive.

After my little exercise, I went back to my apartment. I took a real quick shower, changed into my uniform and made my breakfast. Okay, to be exact, I didn't _make _it, I just put the '3 minutes Cooking meal' or whatever to microwave and ate it. Come on, I never even cooked once in my entire life, and jail isn't a place for you to learn how to cook! There is no way I can cook anything at all! Still, it is kind of pitiful, isn't it? I better learn how to cook.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth, applied some lotion or whatever on my face and started to comb my hair. While I was combing my hair, I was wondering what I would do if those spoiled brats pissed me off. Beating them to bloody pulp was way too easy. I needed something more cruel… Something for them to learn their lesson. Fuck, my oh-so-smart-brain didn't work at times like this. Ah, well. My body will know what to do when the time comes.

When I finished combing my hair, I packed my money for the uniform, my bag and left my apartment. I left the apartment and inwardly smirked.

_Look out, bastards. A big storm is coming on your way…_

--

Itachi's pov.

"Sasuke, are you ready? We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"Wait, I need to find my bag!"

Foolish little brother, if he took any longer, I was just going to leave him here and make him walk while trying to survive through his fangirls. I smirked. That would be fun. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my brother, looking _hot_ according to his fangirls, coming to my way. His hair was messed up, his uniform was wrinkled and his shirt's buttons were unbuttoned. His tie was just hanging loosely around his neck. It looked like he didn't even bother trying to actually _tie_ the tie.

"I'm read-"

"You are going do draw more attention from your_ fangirls_ if you step even one step out of this apartment. C'mon, button your shirt and _please_ at least _attempt_ to tie the tie. I'll be waiting outside the apartment with car ready."

You must be wondering why we were in such a rush to go to school. After all, I had cars and it only took you 5 minutes to get there with car, so why were we in such a rush? Am I late? No, I was not late. In fact, it was far from it. I was actually too early. So why are we in such a rush? The answer is: fangirls.

If we were to get out of this apartment 8:00 am or whenever later than that, I will not be able to get to school in time. In fact, by the time I get there, it would be lunch. How can you, with all those girls blocking your way and screaming your ear off? So that is the reason why, I hope that satisfy you.

I was thinking about the girl name "Haruno Sakura" when I was exiting the apartment building. There was something that was mysterious about her… something told my instinct that something was _very_ different about her than any other girl I have ever met in my life. First off, she was _not _my fangirl, something that pleased me but also displeased me at the same time. Not being interested by a girl you have interest in was _not_ a happy thing even to me, the cold-hearted Uchiha.

I entered the car and sat behind.

"Sasuke will be here soon," I said, answering the silent question from driver. He gave a nod and waited for my brother. After one minute later in total silence, my brother came rushing to the car.

"You are late."

"Yeah, whatever. You are way too early; I'm not the one who's late."

"Hn."

The driver started driving, not waiting any of the command from me or my brother for he knew what he has to do perfectly well. I was just looking outside the window when a glimpse of pink caught my eyes.

"Stop the car, right now."

Sasuke seemed to be surprised at my tone of voice, or rather, volume of the voice. He asked,

"What's wrong, Itachi?"

I didn't answer his question but rather slide the window and called her name:

"Sakura-san!"

She looked around, wondering where the source of the voice came from. When she found me, she gave me a curious look. She walked over to me and leaned against my car window.

"Um… you are…"

So she doesn't even remember me? That is probably a first time a girl does not remember my face. I was displeased but was pleased at the same time. I was displeased by her lack of interest toward me, but was pleased that it just increased my curiosity to her. She sure was interesting.

"Remember in the elevator?"

"I do remember who you are; it's just that I do not how to address you for I do not know your name."

So she did remember me. Good.

"Name's Uchiha Itachi. And this," I pointed the opposite corner of the car, "is my little brother Uchiha Sasuke. So which school are you attending to, Sakura-san?"

"She's attending to our school, Itachi. Can't you tell by her uniform?"

It was than I realized that she was wearing our school's uniform and, I must say, it looked absolutely adorable on her. Her pink hair floating around her waist and the dress gloved her beautiful curves. She was holding her back in front of her and that made her more irresistible. Irresistible? That's a new one; I didn't know I even knew of a word like that.

"Would you like a ride, Sakura-san? Since we are attending a same school, it wouldn't bother me at all."

"Are you sure? If I could, that would be great, Itachi-san."

"Then…" I got out of the car and held the door for her to go in," Please, Sakura-san."

She smiled at me and went into the car. When she went in to the car, I was glad that the car was big enough to hold all three of us. And it seems that for the first time in his life, my brother did the right thing, scooting over to the corner a bit. I got into the car myself and driver started driving.

"So, Sakura-san, are you new student to our school?"

"Yes."

"So do you know anything about our school?"

"Well, I know it's a school for students from wealthy family, and I also know that," she laughed a little (it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard), "the school principal, Lady Tsunade, is a bit 'unnatural' compare to normal principal." She emphasized the word 'unnatural'.

"What do you mean by 'unnatural'?"

"I mean, I heard she changes her mood every second. I also heard that she has a quick-temper and likes to gamble, likes sake and because of her personality, everyone has to be on their toes because they never know what will hit them. It comes without warning, I heard?"

I smiled a little, but it was not one of my fake smiles, it was a genuine smile. I know, Uchiha, the cold-hearted heartbreaker, smiled. What can I say? Everything she said about our principal is undeniable true. It was something that only students in the school knew, her personality, I mean. I wondered how she knew all this things. Better ask her right now.

"Everything you heard is true, unfortunately. Say, where did you learn all this information?"

"Oh, I talked a little in the elevator with Sasori-san. He told me everything there is to know about Lady Tsunade. He was very kind."

Oh, so our vice-president explained these things to her already, huh? That was strange, why would he be so kind to Sakura? Than it hit me; he was interested in her, too. No wonder. There would be no other reason than this; Sasori hated girls. He thought that they were just annoying creatures that seemed to never get off of him. Even I was drawn to Sakura, why not he? Oh no, I was seeing a mental image of all the guys in Konoha Academy drooling over her. No way, they were not laying a one finger on her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw our school in my view.

"We are here," I said. Why did my driver drive so fast? Can't he drive slower? I got out of the car, and held out a door for Sakura. She gracefully got out of the car and smiled at me.

"Well, thank you very much for the ride today, Itachi-san. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble"

"No, not at all, t was my pleasure. I hope I can give you more ride more often in the near future?"

"No, that will be causing you too much trouble. I think I got enough help from you already."

"Please, Sakura-san. It was pleasure."

"Well, than, I should get going because I promised Mr. Hatake that I was going to give him the money for my uniform today."

"Oh, do you want me to guide you where the office is?"

"No, as I said, I troubled you enough already. I do not wish to trouble you any further. Than…" She bowed and walked away. She refused my offer, huh? That girl interests me further and further.

It will be my pleasure finding every detail about you, Sakura-san.

--

Kakashi's pov

I knew from yesterday's experience that because of Sakura, there will be a _war_ in Konoha Academy, and let me tell you, I'm not over exaggerating. You should have seen her, she looked absolutely adorable in her uniform. I still remember it so well with every detail. Well, of course I should, it was only yesterday. But still, she was so fucking cute and I'm telling you, it is _very_ hard to impress me. I'm dead serious. Even though I look like I like anyone as long as they had big boobs, I'm actually really cocky. Sakura was second female to impress me. First was our principal, Tsunade-sama. She's hot, even with her personality. You have to admit that.

I was walking down the hallway when someone interrupted me.

"Mr. Hatake?"

There was only one person I know who calls me that, and that was a certain girl whose hair was pink and has stunning emerald eyes. I turned around, and before me was Haruno Sakura, looking more irresistible than yesterday, if it was possible, that is.

"Please, Sakura. Call me Kakashi-sensei, not Mr. Hatake. It makes me sound so old."

She giggled a little, and said" I'm sorry if I offended you, Kakashi-sensei. I thought you would think me as a rude girl if I called your name without your permission."

The way my name sounded from her was music to my ears. I never liked my name more than I do right now. When I snapped out of my thoughts, she held something out of her hands. It looked like a mail. Was this a love letter? Yeah right… In your dream, Kakashi.

"What's this?"

"It's the money for my uniform. I still can't believe you let me pay later on, I mean, what if I just forget about it and never pay my uniform?"

At this, I chuckled a little. "Don't worry, Sakura-_chan, _if you didn't pay until the end of the year, I would visit your apartment personally and shall tell your parents about the money."

"Well, that plan doesn't work on me because I don't have parents, so ha!" Even though she said so cheerfully, it hurt me greatly that I said something so insensitive to a little girl.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't know that…"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I don't even remember their face now, it's nothing. But if you are really sorry…" she leaned closer to me, a little too close. Dangerous, really dangerous. "You can first tell me where the principal office is and buy me lunchi in cafeteria this afternoon, how does that sound?"

She was asking me to buy her lunch? Does she realize what she's saying? Well, not my problem. I'm not going to miss this chance, of course not.

"Sure, Sakura-_chan._"

"Yes, free lunch!"

Obviously she didn't realize the meaning behind it. Who gives a shit? Not me, of course not.

"Than shall I guide you to the principal's office, princess?"

She blushed and pouted so fucking cutely, stop tempting me! Really frustrating when there's pretty girl right in front of you and you cannot touch her. Yep, real frustrating.

"Since when did I become a princess?"

"Since today, my princess."

"che…"

I told you to stop goddamn tempting me, you cutest creature in the world!

That was really not convincing, wasn't it?

--

Sakura's pov

I just got back from principal's office. She was hot, with that giant mountain I wonder how on earth she moves so freely. Oh, well. Oh yeah, I'm going to get a free lunch from Kakashi-sensei! I was so happy singing free lunch in my head that I forgot to look where I was going.

_Fuck._

I fell down and landed flat on my butt. Oww… fuck, the books were all scattered now! I hate this… But being a good person I am, I have to apologize first, right? Ah, sometimes I hate my good natured-person personality.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going properly."

"You should be sorry, you little whore."

Whore? Okay, what the hell! Didn't I just say sorry politely? Who was this bitch anyway? I looked up and there, I saw a girl with blond hair, a girl with red hair with one side short and the other long, and a girl with dark brown hair. By the look they were giving, they didn't like me very much. Oh well, that was fine, but she was so going to pay, calling Haruno Sakura a whore. Their hair was all long a reached to their butt. Well, except for that red haired girl who has one long hair and the other one short.

One word came in my mind as I looked at those girls again: Bitch

"I saw you flirting with _my_ Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun. Also, you were flirting with Kakashi-sensei, too. Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?"

"Yeah, seriously. You disgust me."

"With that being said," a girl with a red hair came up to me, a little too close for my liking. I could smell her stupid perfume smell, and it was the worst smell in the world! "Don't' even come near to Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun, got it?"

"If you don't" girl with a blond hair took out her knife. Did they actually think that that was going to threaten _me_? Were they stupid? Who would get scared by that? "There will be consequences."

I scoffed. They were getting on my nerves and all I want to do right now is beat them into bloody pulp. But I couldn't. If they only warn me and not actually threaten me, I wouldn't have any excuse to beat them up. I was not about to let that happen. If I want to beat them up, I will do it perfectly with absolutely no mistake at all. I don't want to get into trouble in this school, at least not until I beat every spoiled student in her into bloody pulp. No way. I picked up my books and everything from the floor. When I was finished, I stood up, and said:

"I'd like to see you try, slut." with sarcasm dripping in every word. Let them try, let them hurt me for it was then when I was going to make a move. With that, I walked away. Behind me, I could hear the blond hair girl screaming at me and cursing me. Does she actually think that those words will hurt me? I heard those words everyday when I was in jail! It didn't affect me at all!

Don't worry sluts. I'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget.

--

Gaara's pov

I went to my classroom to find it filled with people already. I opened the door, and they all seem to stare at me for a while. Pathetic. Where the hell is Naruto? Or Kiba? Is anyone here yet?

And here I am, thought that _I_ was late.

I growled at the stupid assholes and cowards and they all seem to look away. Cowards. If they got any problem, say it to my face, you fuckers.

I sat in one of the empty seats, put my feet on the desk, my hands cushioning my head, and closed my eyes. I could hear whispers behind be, beside me, in front of me… everywhere. Ignore, Gaara. IGNORE. Damn, ignore all those bitching sounds? That was impossible!

I hissed and opened my eyes. I looked out the window and saw blue sky and clouds, floating around happily. Sometimes I can see why Shikamaru likes to see clouds so much. They were so carefree, just floating around wherever it takes them. I envy them greatly.

_Bang._

The door opened to reveal, oh-so-great Sasuke. All the girls start screaming and making all these noises that I have no idea _how_ they make. It was so noisy, somebody needs to shut them up before I snap…

"Please, students. Sit down; I have good news for you."

It was our home room teacher, Iruka. We are fifteen-years-old and he treated us like we are grade 1. Give me a break.

"We have a new student name. Her name is Sakura. Sakura, will you come in please?"

The door opened, revealing a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her pink hair was floating around her waist, and she had best curves in the whole entire school in my eyes. Tsunade was way too big for my taste. Anyway, this 'Sakura' looked like a girl who didn't even know a word 'dangerous'. I hate those kinds of girls, who were trying to be pretty but inside were uglier than anyone else. Though I have to admit, she is hot.

All the cowards were thinking the same thing, because as soon as she entered, the boys started screaming and yelling, making weird animal noises. All the other girls just flinched. Some girls were mumbling like "what's so good about her?" or " anyone knows that she is just a cocky princess type", etc.

Iruka shouted, "everyone, please be quite!" The class calmed down. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, her name is Haruno Sakura and she will tell us a bit about herself. Sakura?"

"Hai, sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura. I don't like many stuff but I don't hate many stuff either. I don't have any dreams or anything, and I don't particularly want to be anything, so yeah."

Hm, so much for an introduction. But the cowards, they didn't mind this. They were too into her face and body to actually pay attention to what she is saying. I could see some of them licking their lips and some of them drooling.

"Sakura, if you'll just sit beside-"

_Bang_

The door opened, revealing Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. Finally they are here! I was so getting thinking about skipping the class and getting a detention. Naruto looked at Sakura quickly, before giving her a disgusted look. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were the same, but this girl, she didn't seem to mind this at all. She just kept her impassive face. She had some guts for a princess.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji! You four are late! There will be a detention-"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell us later, okay? Hey Gaara! Sorry I'm late!"

The guy that said that was Naruto. He was in one of my gangs. He had a blond, spiky hair with scars on his either side of the cheek. His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was nowhere to be seen. He was looking as same as ever.

Next to Naruto's rigth was Kiba. He had a red triangle tattoo on his either side of the cheek. His shirt was unbuttoned but only halfway, unlike Naruto. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He just threw that stuff on his neck to be at least more _descent_ looking than Naruto. It worked. A little.

Next to Naruto's left was our brain, Shikamaru. His hair was spiky and was put up into ponytail, giving him a look that looked like a pineapple. His shirt was buttoned but his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Still, he looked descent enough.

Last but not the least, was Neji. I still don't know why he was in our gang again, because he was smart, cool, and was loved by girls. He was wearing his uniform like a model. His collar straightened, his tie wrapped around his neck, his shirt buttoned all the way. Why did he join us again?

While I was thinking the reason why Neji joined our gang, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji already made up their way to me. I greeted them with one of our handshake, and they sat all around me, looking absolutely bored.

"Well, Sakura. There's a seat right next to Sasuke so why don't you sit over there?"

"Sure." Ah, a teacher's favorite little girl. How touching,

It was going to be fun ruining her life, making her miserable… after all, someone needs to teach her a little lesson, don't you think?

--

Sakura's pov.

Okay, so where in the fuck am I? Where the hell is the goddamn cafeteria? Why does this school has to be so fucking big? There isn't even anyone to ask so how on earth am I going to get back? Argh! Fuck this!

As I was thinking that, a group of students were to my left and, oh the joy I felt when I saw them! I could finally ask them where in the fucking world was cafeteria!

I walked over to them and noticed that the way they were wearing their uniform was strange. Oh, I remember them. They were the ones who were late today in the homeroom! One of them seems to realize that I was walking toward them.

"Um, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

And the guy with a blond, spiky hair came up to me and said,

"Why don't you ask someone else? Didn't your mommy tell you to stay away from bad guys?"

The guys around them chuckled. Oh, so he wanted to do this rough way. Fine by me, assholes. I'll just kick your ass to next century.

"My mommy also told me to kick a guy's ass who are being bitch to you, so shut the fuck up and tell me where the fucking cafeteria is, got it?"

They seem to be surprised at my colorful way of speaking. Hah, look on their faces. It was priceless!

The one with a dark brown hair came up to me and said in a threatening voice, "didn't she also tell you to not to mess with someone who's stronger than you?"

I was getting frustrating. I needed to eat something right now; I didn't have time for this bullshit!

"Look, just tell me where the cafeteria is and I'll just go away and you can continue with whatever bullshit you were talking about, so just tell me: where the hell is the cafeteria?" If they say one more thing that piss me off, they were dead either it was self-defense or not.

"Make me."

Okay, that was the last draw.

"You will wish that you haven't said that, pretty boy."

**I stayed up until 1:25 am! I can't believe it! But I really couldn't sleep, I just had to write this! **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, there will be my first crappy action scene. I don't even expect you to like it, just hope it makes sense. Yes, I'm that bad at writing these things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

Kiba's pov

This was not happening. Please, tell me, anyone that I didn't get beat up by a pink haired girl just now. And do you know the worst part? It fucking hurts! Her punch is even stronger than Gaara's or Naruto's! I could feel something tickling down the side of my lips. It was blood. She made me bleed? Oh no, she was so going to pay.

With all my strength, I clenched my fist and _attempt_ to punch her. Keyword here is _attempt. _That means I didn't succeed. Nope, I was far from it. Just when I thought my fist was going to meet her pretty face, she disappeared. I looked around dumbly. Where the hell was she? Oh, how stupid I was.

"Kiba, look down!"

That was Naruto's voice, wasn't it? Following the warning, I looked down, and there was a fist coming right toward my chin. After it made contact with my chin, I blacked out. The last thing I realized before I blacked out:

_We are not the ones teaching her lesson, she's the one teaching lessons to us._

I realized that little too late.

--

Naruto's pov.

I couldn't believe it. That little girl with a face of angle just beat the shit out of my friend, Kiba! Right after her punch, he blacked out immediately. I was angry. How dare her!

"You bitch!"

"Lesson number 1."

I moved toward her, attempting to kick, completely ignoring what she said. She dodged and was about to punch my face.

"Don't,"

No way, I was not in a same level as Kiba!

"Mess"

I dodged, and was about to punch her in the face but she…she disappeared! Where the hell is she? What the hell is going-

"Narto, you idiot!"

What the hell, Gaara! I'm in a middle of a fight here- Oh no.

_Damn, it fucking hurts..._

"With Haruno Sakura."

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that pink haired girl's smirking face.

_Damn her._

--

Neji's pov

She knocked Naruto out, just like that. Just with a punch. Who the hell was she? I snapped out of my thoughts when Gaara engaged at her.

"Lesson number 2"

He tried to punch, but missed her by an inch. She tried to punch Gaara but missed him. Gaara jumped, and… No way in hell he was going to use 'that' on her. She's going to get hurt seriously. Maybe she could even die because of head concussion.

"No way, Gaara!"

Gaara jumped and used one of his scariest attacks, called: Axe.

This was named because the way that the kick was going looked like Axe. The person jumped, and they come down quickest they can with leg straight and hit the target's head. Even if they miss, they counter them with 'Hurricane Kick'. Cheesy names, I know, but Naruto and Kiba insisted on making stupid names for the kicks and they came up with those names, so blame them, not me. Anyway, The person trying to use Hurricane Kick is going to spin the half way while they are sitting down, attempting to kick the target's ankle so they would lose balance. If they miss the target, they would stand up and do the other side, this time with more strength. Whatever the way, she is going to get seriously hurt if she gets hit by that! You're kick is strongest out of us all, you idiot Gaara!

Too late. Gaara was already coming down, looking furious. It was very quick; however, that girl just sidestepped the attack with a smirk on her face.

"Never underestimate"

He landed with his left leg balancing and right leg making an attempt to kick her ankle. She seem to have saw this coming too, because when Gaara's leg was about to kick her, she waited for the right moment and stepped beside Gaara's leg, like she was playing Helicopter with her friends or something. Gaara wasted no time standing up, and threw a kick but was meet with a thin air. He stood up, looking around his surroundings.

"Gaara, under you!"

Gaara looked down immediately, but was met with a same fate as Naruto and Kiba. He blacked out immediately when her fist came in contact with his chin.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Remember it well, bitch."

I couldn't believe this girl, she just knocked out strongest people of us all, Gaara and Naruto with punch on their chin. Who was this girl? I was thinking hard when some voice called me.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you."

"What do you want?"

"Just tell me where the goddamn cafeteria is, I won't hurt you if you do."

Oh yeah, I forgot. She was just looking for cafeteria. After all that one-sided battle, I forgot about it. I better answer her if I don't want to get my ass kicked, right?

"Go down the hallway and turn right when you see the room called 'Third Music Room'. When you go down a bit more, there's the cafeteria."

"Finally. Thanks Barbie."

Barbie? No one calls me, Neji Hyuuga, Barbie. Furious, I was about to engage at her, not at all thinking that she could beat my sorry ass within a second.

"Don't."

She saw me coming? How? I was silent, I didn't scream like a retard when I was attacking, and my footsteps were quite, so how in the world…

My thoughts were stopped when she turned around with a cold expression.

"Lesson number 3: Don't start fight with Haruno Sakura."

With that, she smirked and left. Me? I stopped breathing when she turned around with that icy expression. She looked so cool and sexy with her pink hairs blowing to her left because of the wind, her piercing emerald eyes looking at me… And when she smirked, I immediately blushed and looked down; thinking that she saw through my mind or knew exactly what was going through my head. When I looked up, she was going through the hallway like a proud princess. No, not a princess; a queen. She was so beautiful; her confidence, her piercing eyes, the way she smirk… She was like a queen.

Am I…

_Am I falling in love?_

--

Kakashi's pov

I waited for Sakura at least 10 minutes. I didn't think she forgot, because she was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. Maybe she got lost? Perfectly understandable and reasonable. I got lost too when I came to this fucking huge school.

After 10 minutes, I started to get worried. Did she go into the school's storage or something and got lock? No way, you watched too much movie, Kakashi. Still, I was really worried. Anything else can happen in this school, like the perverted guys in this school who wanted to eat her? Oh no. If she doesn't come in next 10 seconds, I'm going to find her myself.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three… _

_Four…_

_Fi- oh there she is!_

"Sakura!"

She turned around and saw me. She smiled (oh how much I loved that smile of hers) and came toward my way. When she finally reached me, she was panting.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I got lost and ran into some troubles, so… wait, you weren't ordering anything? Did you actually wait for me until I came?"

"Yes, so now, I'm starving. Come on, I'll recommend you some of my favorite foods."

She looked like she was very pleased that I waited for her to come. She smiled and began scanning over the menu. She frowned.

"What, do you have any allergies or something?"

"No, it's just that… Kakashi-sensei, do you have enough money for both of us?"

"I actually have enough money for five people. Do you think your sensei is broke or something?"

"No, no, no way! I didn't', it's just that everything is so expensive…"

I chuckled a little at this. This was exactly my reaction when I saw the menu in this cafeteria.

"But the moneys are worth it, you know. The foods are the best you'll ever eat, I guarantee you that."

"Well, they better be."

"Well, what would you like, princess?" I had to smile at her reaction to her new 'nickname'. She blushed a little, and said "I would appreciate it if you do not call me 'princess', Kakashi-sensei." I love her blush. Maybe it's the reason why I call her princess, to see her reaction.

"So, what do you recommend?"

"Well… The beef hamburger is one of my favorites. You'll savor every bite of it. You have a choice of potato salad and fries. I actually prefer potato salad. Another one is just simple original tomato-sauce spaghetti with buttery garlic bread. I know it's really original and all, but it's really good. I assure you that it will be the best spaghetti you will ever taste. Next, I think is fried rice with seafood or whatever ingredient you prefer. You can make it spicy, too if you want. Next…"

"They even have Chinese food, too?"

"They have sushi too, if you want. For sushi, I would recommend California roll with noodle as side dish. Next is-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Just order me your favorite. I'm just dying to eat right now; I don't care what I eat."

"Sure, princess."

She blushed into the deep shade of red. Oh, how much I loved her blush. I smiled and went up to the counter. I ordered two beef burger with potato salad. After all, she said she will have my favorites and didn't care what she ate, didn't she?

With two juicy beef burger and potato salad in my hands, I walked up to where Sakura sat. When she saw me coming, her eyes lit up and started drooling at the foods. Only if those drooling were not for the food, but for me, it would be great, wouldn't it?

"Finally, I get to eat some food! Those looks really good, sensei."

"I'm telling you, these foods are the best you will ever taste. Now here you go, the beef burger with potato salad."

"Thank you. Now, itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

She quickly dug into the food. Now, did you think that she would take a bite of the hamburger and use a napkin to wipe her mouth and do the process all over again, trying not to get her face dirty? I actually thought she will eat like that, too. Boy, was I wrong.

She dug into the food like she has never seen a single food in her entire life. She was eating more _manly_ than the actual man. She didn't try to eat pretty like all the rest of the girls and sometimes guys in this school. Not that I didn't like the way she ate, it's actually opposite to that. The way that she ate meant that she was comfortable being around me enough to show her _true eating style _and that meant a lot to me.

I sounded so much like a love-sick maiden, didn't I?

--

Sakura's pov

Kakashi-sensei knew what he was talking about when he said that food was the best you will ever taste. The beef burger's rich taste and it was juicy every bite I took. It was heavenly! The potato salads were good, too. Creamy taste of potato almost melting in my mouth… It truly was the best food I have ever tasted.

Kakashi-sensei finished his food in a matter of minute (Damn, I didn't get to see his face!) and watched me eat with a smile on his face. Was there a something on my face? Sure, why not, I was eating like a manic just now. I would not be surprised if there was ketchup, mustard and everything on my face. Don't tell me he was disgusted by the way I ate? Give me a break; I don't like eating like I'm-a-pretty-princess-I-know-all-the-table-manners like the girls in the table beside… huh?

Why in the world were they looking at me like I am the most hated person in the whole entire world or something? Who in the world were they? I didn't even fucking know them! Maybe they were disgusted about how I ate? You know what, I don't give a shit. Right now, I had to concentrate on eating so I can kick those bastards who were not answering my questions and engaged at me like a dumb retard. Fuck them, I wasted my precious energy on them and they were not even worth taking my time! Well, the red head and the blond-haired kid were pretty good for kids, but they still sucked! Phew, deal with the female criminals who hated you for no reason everyday, and you will become like me, I guarantee you that.

But still, the way Kakashi-sensei was smiling at me is really… distracting. So I decided to ask him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. Just that the way you eat is actually quite _interesting._"

Interesting, huh? Well guess what, it's bugging me so much so will you stop staring at me like I've grown a second head? Che.

"But you are looking at me like I've just grown a second head, sensei."

"Now don't say that, I'm looking at you because you are _interesting, _not _disgusting. _It's a two different thing. If I was looking at you like you have grown a second head, I would be thinking that you looked _disgusting, _not _interesting. _Got it, Sakura-chan?"

He said all that with smile on his face. I like his smile, but seriously, not when I'm eating. I need to concentrate!

When I was thinking that, a girl with a brown hair in a French braid from the next table came up to Kakashi-sensei. She was really pretty, I wish I was like that. She looked at me with a disgusted glance, and gave Kakashi-sensei a smile that she thought was sexy but was totally opposite of that. Kakashi-sensei gave her a forced smile and looked at me, his eyes pleading for help. Haha, that was payback for looking at me and distracting me while I'm eating, sensei. I stuck my tongue out and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and gave me a threatening look. It will take much more than that to threaten me, sensei. I looked away, pretending not to listen. This was going to be fun.

"Kakashi-sensei," the way her voice sounded was what a slut sounded like when they tried to seduce someone. Wow, and here I am, thought that rich girls must be elegant and pretty, acting like a princess with pride. And I really didn't think that that pretty girl could sound like a slut, too. Who knew?

"I didn't get this question from the math problem you showed us today." Why in the world are you asking about math problem when it's lunch time? You could have asked that in the class, slut. Ah, I thought this would be fun but it looked like I was wrong.

"I'm eating lunch right now, why don't you ask me later?" I could hear a hint of disgust in his voice. Poor sensei, maybe I should help him out? Nah.

"But don't we have a test on that tomorrow? Or do you want me to ask when we are in _private?" _She wiggled her eyebrows in suggestive manner and was leaning closer to sensei closer. You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless! I guess I made him suffer enough, didn't I?

"Kakahshi-sensei," hearing my voice, his eyes lit up with hope and slut's eyes lit up with anger. It's written all over her face,' why did you have to ruin the moment?' Moment, my ass. "I finished, so you need to buy me some desert right now! You promised me lunch, and it included the desert, didn't it?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," he said, happiness evident in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, you recommend me."

"Sure, let's go over there. Sorry Maka. Maybe next time." With that, we walked away to where the ice cream is. Yes, this super rich school had ice creams in cafeteria. Isn't it awesome, being allowed to eat ice cream in the school? I'm so thankful to my dad right now.

"You know you could have saved me sooner, Sakura-chan."

"It was revenge for looking at me and distracting me while I'm eating."

"You get distracted because I was watching you? I'm flattered."

"Maybe I should call Maka again and you can help her solve her 'math problem'."

"Fine, I can't even joke with you."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll be waiting here. I'll have anything other than vanilla flavor. I hate those."

"Sure, I'll buy you mint flavor."

"Is there even a flavor like that?"

"Yeah, there is."

"You are not seriously going to buy that, are you?"

"I was kidding. I'll buy you chocolate. Is that okay?"

"Yep!"

He smiled and disappeared into the crowd. I sat on the empty table and was spacing out when I felt an evil aura from my back. I looked behind, and there was that Maka girl and the other girls I saw this morning, staring at me, and something told me that it was not meant with good intention. If this school is filled with the girls looking at me like that, I will have to beat up everyone and it will take me forever to do that!

_._

_This was going to be a long year._

_--_

**Yeah! I finished it! Kinda short, isn't it? **

**It took me so long to finish those crappy action scenes. Little Nejisaku and Kakasaku. I think I'm going to start writing other couples more.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the story, I wanted to ask you guys a question. Who do you think is a most suitable character to play chief? I was wondering who I should use. If you have any idea, please leave a review that has the name of the person! But it has to be same age as Sakura or 1 or two years older like Itachi, Sasori, not as old as Kakashi. And, I really don't think I need to mention, he has to be HOT! -clearing throat- sorry, fangirl speaking. Anyways, leave a review about 'who will be the chief?' **

**But please, not Itachi or Sasuke. I really can't imagine them cooking with pink, lacy apron. That would ruin their charisma. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

**Maka's pov**

That pink haired freak! She was totally hitting on _my_ Kakashi-sensei! Who does she thinks she is, a queen of England? Just because she has a pretty face doesn't mean that she can flirt with every guy she sees! She has no right to do that! And because of her, my moment with Kakashi-sensei was ruined! Get the dessert yourself, freak! I could clearly see that Kakashi-sensei was uncomfortable with her and was so comfortable with me! She just had to ruin the moment!

"Maka, don't you think we need to teach her a lesson?"

"She is so going to get it! Flirting with _my _Kakashi-sensei!"

"I know! She was hitting on Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun, too!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I saw her getting out of Itachi-kun's car!"

"Oh my god, I bet she blackmailed them or something."

"Then we need to save Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun and Kakashi-sensei!"

"After all, we are protector of the all the hottest guys in the school!"

"I bet we'll get awarded with hot kiss…"

**...**

"_Maka, thanks for saving me from that witch."_

"_It's okay, Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Please don't call me sensei, just call me Kakashi."_

_"Hai, Kakahsi-kun"_

_"Maka, I wanted to tell you for the very long time. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I love you, Maka."_

"_But I'm just student and you're a teacher…"_

"_If I could be with you, I'll quit my job at this school and live with you."_

"_Kakashi-sensei…"_

"_Maka…"_

...

"ka... Maka..."

"Maka? Earth to Maka!"

"You just had to ruin it, did you? I was about to kiss him!"

"You can daydream later. Right now, we need to have a plan on how to make that freak get away from the hot guys!"

"Oh yeah. Maybe we could scare her?"

"I tried, but it didn't' work. I even scared her with pocketknife, and she didn't even flinch."

"Hmm…"

"Hey Ino," Karin asked. "Doesn't your dad have a connection with the gangs in the backstreet?"

"Oh yeah, he does. Why?"

"What if…"

After a minute of planning and improvising the plan, we let a smirk cover our faces.

_That freak was going down._

--

**Sakura's pov**

"Achoo!"

Hm… That was unexpected. Someone must be talking about me. Oh well, there will be lots of people talking about me, especially those bitches who were trying to scare me today. I sure made lots of friends today, didn't I?

"Sakura?"

Now who could that be? I turned around and saw…

"Sasori-san!"

"I thought it was sempai."

"I changed my mind. I don't mind you calling me Sasori-sempai too, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. Call me whatever you want. By the way, you look great in the uniform. It suits you."

"Really? I don't really like it. I feel too girly, you know what I mean?"

"Well, it looks great and you will have to wear it for the whole entire year except for the festival."

"Or if Tsunade-sama says that you need to wear the normal clothes."

"Yes, or Tsunade-sama says that you need to wear the normal clothes."

We started giggling. I enjoyed talking to Sasori-san, even though I didn't talk get a chance to talk to him except our meeting in the elevator. Even in the elevator, we only talked about our 'unnatural' principal. Though in that short period of time, he was a lot of fun, especially the way he expresses the feelings he feels when he hear one of Tsunade-sama's crazy idea.

"I was worried; you never came to visit me. I'm hurt." He wore a fake hurt expression. I giggled; it was so fun talking with him.

"Sorry, Sasori-san. I didn't know where I'm supposed to find you. You never told me anything about what your grade is and things."

"Oh yeah, I didn't. Well, come to a room that says 'School Council', I'll be there. In there, I'll introduce you some of my friends. Don't mind if they are a bit of jerks, they don't like girls too much."

"Why is that?"

"They think every girl is just a fangirls trying to eat them alive."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, until I met you. You're not like any girls I have ever met."

"Well, I guess it will be same for them too, then."

"Probably. So do you have any problems in the new school?"

_Yeah, some bitches and sluts are trying to scare me, how pathetic._

"No, everything's great. I ran into some trouble about finding which way is which. I spent fifteen minutes trying to find where the cafeteria is."

"Are you serious?" He started giggling. "It's not that hard you know."

"I'm so sorry I'm a stupid and not a genius like you." I pouted. It's not my fault that this school was way too big in my opinion.

"Sorry. I'll have admit that I had trouble finding which way is which when it was my first year, but once you get hang of it, it's not that hard. I remember in my first day of school, I spent an hour trying to find where the cafeteria is. Of course, when I found it, the lunch was already over so I had to starve for the rest of the day."

"Hey, then that means I'm not that bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are better than me, slightly."

"Hey!"

He started laughing. I liked it when he was laughing, it sounded pleasant. When I was talking to him, I could feel my stress of those annoying girls disappear without a trace. I really should talk to Sasori-san more often, it's really comfortable.

"Well, I need to go, so see you later. Don't forget to come visit me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! Thank you, Sasori-san."

"Don't worry about it. Well, see you later!"

"See ya!"

I saw him walking away and girls were fainting whenever he walks past them. Sasori-san has a quite of fans himself, huh? Wait, that means…

Just as I thought, all the girls were glaring at me, sending me an evil aura. I'm doing so good in this school, aren't I?

Shit, I'm late! Fuck. I started running the opposite direction to where Sasori-san went.

_I really hope I don't get lost._

--

**Maka's pov**

Is that pink haired girl talking with one of the hottest guys in our school, Sasori? She actually is hitting on every guy! I can't wait to make her pay! She was talking with him like she was his lover or something! I hate her so much!

During the class, Iruka-sensei kept asking her question to test what level she was in various subjects. He asked easy questions to questions that were only for smart students in our school. Guess what? She answered all of them perfect like a robot. Does she have to be smart too?

In the gym, all the boys were drooling; some even had a major nosebleed because of her. She was wearing gym clothes like everyone else, so why in the world was she so popular? Sure, she has a _fantastic_, model like body and she was pretty… but I'm way hotter! Stupid boys. Obviously they don't know what beautiful girl truly looks like.

I wanted to make her embarrass so badly. How there she just starts hitting on hottest guys in our school? She was so going to pay!

When it was time to run a lap around the school, I tried to make her trip by putting my foot in her way. She was about to trip but when she was falling down, she put her both arms down and stood on her hands. When she was perfectly still, she bent her arms and jumped about 2 meter above the ground, spun in the air, and landed perfectly on the ground. What the hell was she? Is she from a circus or something?

This action brought everyone's attention to her and guys started to be amazed. Our P.E. teacher, Gai-sensei, saw her amazing performance. He walked toward her and started talking about how youthful she was, how athletic she was, etc. Great, she got an attention from Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei, not that I cared if she get an attention from Gai. I sometimes want to suggest if he could change his name into gay.

Anyways, since my plan to 'make her embarrass by tripping her' was ruined, I tried again, this time in the classroom. It would be more embarrassing and even if she did perform her athletic performance again, she would still be embarrassed because her underwear would show. Not that she would jump anyways, because of the dress and the shoes. It was perfect; I'm going to make her face super red and everyone in the school will laugh at her! Yes, I'm genius.

When she solved another hard question on the board, she was returning to her seat and everyone was watching her. Even better. She was coming near and near to my desk and was about to sit down. I 'accidentally' dropped my pencil and when I reached down, I 'accidentally' stretched my foot, tripping her. Completely off guard, she tripped and was about to fell flat on her face when Sasuke caught her with one arm. Sasuke was standing up and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They looked like they were dancing or something and suddenly stopped. They looked so good together, as much as I hate to admit. To my left, I could see Ino sending a death glare to the freak (Sakura).

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Sasuke-san."

"No problem, my lady."

My lady? I didn't know Sasuke even knew that word! Urgh! I hate her! She can't get a special treatment like that! She must have planned falling near Sasuke so he could catch her and make that romantic situation. That bitch! It looked like all the girls were thinking the same thing; they were sending a death glare to the freak. The freak didn't' notice, of course, and blushed. I know inside that she was thinking how hot Sasuke was and how handsome he was and enjoying the situation! I just know it! Bitch!

"Sasuke, Sakura, I think that you need to sit down now…" Iruka-sensei was cut off when our class' most trouble maker came in, producing a loud 'bang'. It looked like they were beat up by someone; Naruto's chin was blue-purplish color, Gaara's chin was blue-purplish color too, and same with Kiba. Strangely, Neji looked fine and Shikamaru looked fine too. What the hell happened to them?

"Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, I won't ask where you were, just sit down already."

I sometimes think that Iruka-sensei is the worst sensei in the world, having to deal with them everyday. They shrugged, and went to their seats. The freak was already out of Sasuke's gentle brace. She was sitting down and when she saw their chin, she smirked. What the hell, why would she smirk? No, I can't loose concentration, I need to focus on making her embarrass! Ah, you know what? Forget it. Even without making her embarrass, I doubt that she was going to show up to the school tomorrow. She would be in the hospital with broken arms and legs. I can't wait!

Time passed by really quickly. I didn't know what was going on and the next thing I know is that I was out of the school already, talking with my girls. I saw the freak walking towards the gate. She must live close here, going home by her feet.

"Ino, did you call them?"

"Yeah, they said they were happy to have some fun with her. I think they'll rape her or something. I don't know."

"Well, the more damage, the better. How are they going to notice her anyways?"

"I took a picture of her when she was running. I'm going to give them the picture today after school."

"How are we going to know when she will be out?"

"I guess when she's buying grocery or something. We'll get a chance."

"They are strong, right?"

"They're the best in the underground. Don't worry."

"Good."

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

--

**Sakura's pov**

I reached my apartment and went in. I quickly got changed into a pink strapless top and pair of black jeans with white hood and looked at the clock. 3:30. I'm genius, my schedule was exactly on time! I put on simple blue sneakers and went out to look for my part-time job. I walked around aimlessly, just looking for a poster that says 'help needed'. I walked down the alley, and reached Starbucks. When I saw the window, alleluia! The poster that says 'help needed'! I quickly walked in and waited at the line. Bored, I started to playing with my fingers.

"What would you like?"

Wait, where did I hear that voice… I looked up and, hey look who's here! The guy I beat the crap out of! I think he was called Naruto if I recall correctly… right?

"Yo."

I waved my hands and he stared at me for few seconds. When he realized who I was, he screamed on top of his lungs.

"It's you!"

Seriously, he needed to learn how to control his voice. Everyone looked at us, even the people outside of Starbucks.

"Don't scream like that. It hurts my ears."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm applying for the job."

"You can't."

"Shut the hell up and let me meet the manager."

"No way, you'll just scare the customers away."

"You don't know if you don't try, so shut up and let me meet the manager!"

"No way!"

"Naruto, what's going on?"

From the back, a guy with purple tattoo all over his face, brown hair with Starbucks uniform came out. He stared at me for a minute and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, who's this hottie?"

Hottie? Okay, that's a new one. Was this guy retarded or something, calling me hot?

"She's just an annoying girl who's trying to get her coffee for free."

"What the hell, I said I wanted to see the manager so I can apply for the job! Don't make false story up, you idiot!"

"Oh, so you're applying for the job? Wait, I'll get the manager. Hey, Temari!"

With the call, a girl with a blond hair divided into four 'section', with red sleeveless shirt and black jeans came out. She had a very nice body.

"What, Kankuro?"

"She wants to apply for the job."

"Don't Temari! She's going to wreck the whole place up!"

"What are you talking about? She would never do that!"

"You don't-"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!"

They shut their mouths up immediately. So she had some power over them, huh? I'm starting to like this girl. She stared at me for some seconds. When she was done _scanning_ me, she looked up and smiled.

"Congratulation, honey! You just got yourself a job! What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. I'm working here for only part-time, it's okay right?"

"Yeah, since there aren't that many customers in the morning. I see you know Naruto already? How do you guys know each other?"

"She's in the same school, but that's not the problem! Are you sure you want to hire _her?_ She's going to wreck the whole place! I bet customers will run away if the see her!"

"Naruto, you don't seriously mean that, don't you?"

"Well… Okay, maybe she won't make the customers run away, but what the hell! She's capable of ruining the whole place!"

"Than you stop her!"

"He can't," I cut in, "I beat the crap out of him just today. But don't worry, I won't wreck this place."

"Oh, so you're the one who beat up Naruto and my brother! Thanks for beating them up, they're extremely annoying, aren't they?"

"Yep. Wait, who's your brother?"

"Gaara, the guy with red hair and tattoo on his head."

"Oh, him."

"Yeah. Anyways, when we go in, I'll explain what you need to do and give you a uniform. Come on!"

"Temari!"

"Oh, my name is Temari by the way, and the guy with the tattoo is my brother, Kankuro."

"Hey."

"Temari!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up!"

"Che."

_Something tells me that I'm going to enjoy working here._

--

"Thank you! See you tomorrow!"

I walked out of the café and started to head toward the apartment.

The part-time job was pretty okay, I guess. There were lots of customers and some of the guys weren't saying what they were going to order, they were saying some nonsense that I did not get, like "I want you" or "Do you want to go out with me?" or "I want to eat you, how much are you?" etc, so it was pretty frustrating me. When that happened, though, Temari always said something and made them go away. Besides Naruto bugging me the whole time and Gaara (It turns out that he was working here) glaring at me, it was okay. I like Kankuro and Temari, they were fun to have conversation with and was nice. The pay was pretty good, too. I liked my new job.

I went into a dark alley (that way was the short-cut) and continue to walk when a fat guy with baseball club was blocking my way. I looked to my left and right and behind. I was surrounded.

"Hey, girl. You shouldn't be walking around here in this hour, you know. You might get hurt."

"What do you want?"

"We were hired by someone to hurt you and have fun with you."

Hired by someone? Are they hired by one of those bitches? Ah, great. If I don't get to my apartment soon, I won't be able to take a shower and sleep! Thank goodness we had no homework today.

"So let's have some fun, baby."

"Who hired you guys?" Since I know that they have absolutely no intention of letting me go, I started to put on my gloves from Yuki. I finally get to use it!

"Why don't you make us answer?"

"Sure." I smirked and put my hood aside. Good thing I wore sneakers today. "I'll be more than happy to."

_They have no idea what I'm capable of._

--

**Phew! It's done! I know, Sakura has absoulutely no idea that those guys were hitting on her. She's so naive, isn't she? Next chapter will have some action. I'm so glad that everyone understood what I was talking about in the action scene in the last chapter.**

**Please review and don't forget to leave a review for 'who will be the chief?' **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got reviews saying Neji should be the cook, or Deidara or Hidan. I thought it over for a while and decided… Well, you can figure out when you read the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

--

**Naruto's pov**

As I exited the café, I could feel my shoulder and arms numb and sore. Fuck, Temari really knows how to make people work endlessly. I walked down the road and thought about our new waitress that seems to gather everyone' attention where ever she goes, good or bad. Today was super hardworking day because of her. Damn her and her charm. Wait; did I just say her charm? What the hell, Naruto! I know you worked really hard today and even though I know that… really what the hell? Thinking that pink-haired girl is charming was just ridiculous!

"Sure. It would be my pleasure."

Wait, I know that voice. It belonged to a certain long-pink-haired girl with endless emerald eyes. I walked towards where the sound came from. It came from where the alley is. Nobody goes there; that's the Konoha's most feared gangs, Sharks, territory! Anybody who went there probably had a death wish, walking into the gang's territory that even police was afraid to go! Anybody who knew… please don't tell me that Sakura didn't know that and walked straight into the territory. I looked around the corner, and my feared thought came true when I saw Sakura with at least 30 men surrounding her. It was because of my height that I could see her at all. I immediately hid myself behind the wall, trying to breathe normally and not so loudly. I know she's strong, knocking out me and Gaara like that, but still… She's going to die! This is not a normal school gangs trying to profit off of her; this was real crime!

I need to help her, don't I? I know I hate her and all, but still I don't hate her so much that I'm going to leave her in the trouble when I can do at least _something_ to help her. No, I'm not going to walk away like a coward. I was going to go into that surrounding circle and help her. Yes, I made up my mind. I was about to make my presence known when a body came flying to my direction. It was not Sakura's; it was a man with a baseball club that I saw when I was spying. Awestruck, I hid every part of my body hid behind the wall except for my hair and eyes. I looked and saw something breathtaking.

Sakura, who dropped her white hood long time ago, was performing a roundhouse kick toward a guy with stupid tattoo on his arm. He was at least 2 times bigger than her but after her fiery kick, he collapsed to the ground, definitely unconscious.

"Not bad, but it's going to take more than that to defeat all of us!"

As a guy with a blue hat came to her direction. She smirked, jumped and kicked the guy's head, move that looked like Gaara's axe. When she landed, two more guys came into her direction; one with long pipe came from behind while the other with a pocketknife came from the front. When they came close, she ducked down and those two almost stabbed each other. When they were off guard, she quickly tackled their feet and, as if that's not enough, she gave them a good punch in the jaw. They were knocked unconsciousness immediately.

"You bitch!"

More came, this time three of them, toward Sakura's direction. When they came close, she smirked again, and jumped. When they were wondering where she was, she came down and banged two of the men's head to each other. She quickly flipped and kicked the other guy's head with her elbow. When she landed, all the guys were slowly stepping back from her a little.

"Come on; don't tell me you're scared of a little girl…"

That was the first time in my life that I thought someone was scary. I found my legs shivering uncontrollably. Sure, angry Tsunade was scary, but this kind of scary was different. Her eyes were not warm eyes like I saw today, but cold eyes with no emotion at all. Her face, her skin, her body was flawlessly beautiful; it made her look much too perfect, thus making her look scarier. The way her eyes reflected by the moon light, everything about her than made me think of a cold-hearted assassin or a killing machine with no thoughts at all. Her aura was much too like what we see in scary movies. I always wanted to meet some kind of people like that aura, but I suddenly wish that I haven't. It was much too frightening.

"Don't tell me that suddenly you are conscience is telling you that you shouldn't hurt a little girl. If that is why, don't worry. This girl in front of you is not ordinary."

Her words truly frightened me, no more like the way she said it. She was completely different person than who I saw before. When we fought, she actually had some annoyance in her eyes, it held some emotions. But the person in front of me… she didn't and it scared me.

"Oh? Than I don't think I need to hold back!"

With that shout, a man with electric shocker came up to her, electric shocker full charged and making blue electricity. She won't be able to dodge that, no matter how strong she is… She waited for the man to come closer, and when he and I thought that he surely got her, she merely sidestepped and punched the man square in the jaw.

"Toys won't work with me, jerks."

"OH yeah? Than how about this!"

With that, a man that looked 4 times bigger than Sakura _sideways_ (meaning he was ultra fatty) grabbed her from behind. She was struggling to break free, but couldn't with that firm grip on her. Smirking, a guy with pocketknife came up and licked his knife.

"You gave us hell of a trouble, kitty. Let me tell ya, the consequences aren't that good, you will be punished with each and every one of us here."

With that, he tried to rip her top but was met with Sakura's sneaker in the face. He was immediately unconscious. Taken by surprise, the man who has been holding her loosened his guard. Sakura of course did not miss this chance. She flipped and let her sneakers meet the man's face. He too was immediately unconscious. I think he broke his jaw or something, because his chin was in an odd angle. She looked up, only to find five guys running into her direction. When they came close enough, she kicked the middle one in the face. She performed roundhouse kick to all the four guys and they were knocked down immediately.

She was amazing. She was so fast that I could not see her before movement before she kick and punch. Her face expression gave away nothing as her emotionless eyes stared at the men that she knocked out cold. After I blinked, all the opponents were defeated and she was the only one standing. She was facing the wall and I could only see her standing sideways. Her emerald eyes piercing through the wall as she stood there, just staring at the bodies she defeated.

"Whoever you are, come out."

She noticed? I was so sure that I hid myself well! Maybe it could be someone else, right? As she saw nobody coming out, she turned around to face me, her eyes boring into mine. She surely saw me this time, no doubt. I walked out to face her and she just stood there, unmoving. Her emerald eyes were looking at me like she knew what I was thinking right now.

"Are you scared of me, Naruto?"

"Wh-"

What is she, a mind reader? She knew exactly what I was thinking, it's freaky!

"What are you-"

"I understand if you are scared of me."

With that, even if it was for a brief second, I saw one emotion that I thought would never see in her; sadness. She was sad by the fact that I'm scared of her. I felt a tug in my chest. What was this, do I pity her? And why in the world do I want to kill myself just now?

She grabbed her hood and held it over her shoulder. When I saw her walking away, I couldn't help but call out for her.

"Sakura!"

She seemed a little surprised that I called her by her name. I never called her name, I just called her 'you' or 'hey' or whatever. The way her name rolled on my tongue felt good and sound came out of it made me almost shiver. Only her right side of the face was facing me and the rest still faced forward. Her eyes held hint of surprise.

"You don't actually think that you are fine after all that fight? Come on, I'll walk you home. I don't want you collapsing in the middle of the road."

"Naruto, I'm fine. I didn't get a scratch, see?"

She was true; she did not get a scratch on her, not even a single little scratch. Those guys were really pathetic compare to her. However, I thought that if I leave her alone, I felt like I'm going to regret it deeply later. She looks so vulnerable even though I know perfectly well she is not. She looks so sad… it feels like I won't see her again if I let her go like this.

"No, I don't care if you didn't get any scratch on you. I'm going to walk you home and that's the end of the story."

I ran and caught up with her. She looked at me for a moment. I really wish I'm not blushing right now. That would be way too embarrassing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Naruto."

With that, she flashed one of her genuine smile. It was my first time seeing her smile and it was beautiful. Her eyes held genuine happiness and it shone and I have never seen her eyes shone like that. I seriously doubted for a moment that this delicate looking girl would do so much damage with her small delicate hands, but when I looked at the bodies that were lying around the alley, I think not.

"Come on, where do you live?"

"'Konoha Place'. Don't you need to go home? I think your parents will worry."

"They can't… They're dead."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay; I mean I'm used to it already anyways. It's not that big of a deal. What about your parents? Aren't they going to be freaked out when they see a hot guy walking you home in the middle of evening?"

"Don't worry, they're dead too. Don't say sorry, I hate it when people do that. Let's just say that we are even, okay?"

"Yeah… sure."

Giving me a quick smile, she changed the subject into something brighter than this.

"So, don't you think whoever name places in Konoha has such a little imagination? Konoha Academy, Konoha Place… Seriously, people know that this place is Konoha already."

"Well, what would you come up with?"

"I don't know. Blossom's place, maybe?"

"I prefer Konoha Place than _that."_

"Hey, it's so much better than Konoha Place. That name is so dull and old."

"Sakura, naming an apartment Blossom's Place is way too girly. It's not like a girl dormitory or something."

"Fine. Let's see if you are coming up with any better one."

"How about Naruto's Place?"

"That's totally stupid. If you get a restaurant, you can name it like that. But an apartment? Eh."

"Hey, it's waaaaay better than Blossom's Place!"

"How could you? It's such a delicate name, beauty that suits the place!"

"I didn't know you could talk like a bitchy girl who seems to fantasize _hot_ guys in our school."

"I really can't believe that you compared me to one of those bitches."

"Colorful language use, miss."

"I know, I'm so amazing."

I snort and she giggles. When she's giggling, I looked at her. I smile unconsciously because of her innocence. It was unbelievable, she could beat the crap out of Konoha's strongest and scariest gangs and here she was, laughing so innocently. She was so smart, considering she could solve questions that I couldn't solve even if the hell freezes over but so naïve at the same time, she actually didn't notice that all the guys when we were in the work were hitting on her.

"Hey Naruto? Where do you live?"

"I live in Konoha Place. Just everyone from the student council lives there. I really don't know why we didn't see each other before."

"Wait, you're in student council?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"What the hell? You're just going to make people vote for wrecking the whole entire place and beat up some girls!"

"There's no way I'll do that even if I want to!"

"So you _do_ want to!"

"No, I said _if_ I want to, it's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Sasori-sempai and Itachi-sempai will kill me if I even come up with that kind of thing."

"Who's in the student council anyways?"

"Um… Itachi-sempai, Sasori-sempai, Dedira-sempai, Hidan-sempai, Kisame-sempai, Sasuke-teme, Tobi-sempai, me, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba."

"Oh… well, to answer your forgotten question, I just moved in 2 days ago. It feels like months though."

"What about when you go to school? What time do you leave?"

"7:30. I walk to school, that's why I go to school so early."

"7:30? That's the time when I wake up!"

"Nice."

"I know."

After couple of minutes of comfortable silence, we reached our home. Okay, that sounded bit weird. We reached Konoha Place. There, way better.

When we went into the elevator, I asked where Sakura lived and surprised, again because I lived in the same storey too and never saw her before. When I went in, I couldn't believe that we live in the same building. Compare to mine, her apartment's interior was fantastic and, most of all, _clean, _while mine was a mess.

"did you decorate the house?"

"Nah. My dad did before he passed away, now come on. I'll give you a cup of tea."

"It's okay, you rest. I'll try to make something to eat for both of us."

"But I only have 3 minute things."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook."

"Nope."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Maybe I'll ask Neji to teach you how to cook. I'm not a very good cooker myself, so I can't teach you but Neji, I promise you that he's cooking skills are even better than hotel chief."

"Do I need to pay him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure if I tell him that you _really _need some help with cooking because your refrigerator is full of microwave foods, he'll agree."

"Do you think he'll teach me?"

"Sure, why not. Hey, let's not talk about him right now. Do you have _anything_ that is _not_ 3-minute thing?"

"Um… I have bread, couple slices of hams, 5 apples, 2 potatoes, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, and 1 jar of pickles. Oh, and I also have some pasta and 6 tomatoes."

"Didn't you say that you couldn't cook? Why did you buy pasta?"

"I didn't read the cover correctly. I thought it was Mac & Cheese. It was not."

"Wow… you really are helpless."

"Thanks. That really warms my heart."

I giggled a little and started to wonder what I should make. Well, duh, I have to make pasta but what kind? You know what; tomato sauce will be fine, since she doesn't have anything else.

People think that because I'm so obsessed with ramen, they think that I won't be able to cook anything else. Well, if you're friends with Neji, you'll be able to cook descent enough. I could make many things, it's just that with this limited ingredients, I can't make anything else.

"Than tomato pasta is it."

"Cool, hey I'm going to take a shower and get changed so…" she walked out of the kitchen, "Good luck, Mr. Chief." She smirked and left. If any other person sees me and Sakura like this, they will think we were going out or something. As I cut the tomatoes, I hear the water starting and all the mental images of Sakura in the bathroom… It really is tempting but I know that if I even got closer to the bathroom, she'll kick my ass.

_I need earplugs, badly._

--

"I can help you with cutting vegetables if you want, Mr. Chief."

"Sakura, stop mock-"

Do you want to know why I stopped talking? Well, I turned around, and when I saw Sakura, she was wearing her _pajama_ in front of her _male_ classmate. I don't really care if it's just a normal pajama, like a sleeveless top with pants? I really don't care if it's one of those. Her pajama? It was a black _super short_ short that didn't even reach her mid thigh with gray baggy shirt that says 'Let me sleep'. Her shirts were so baggy that it covered her shorts and it looked like she was wearing nothing under her shirt, but still not baggy enough to bring out her chest. The shirt caused dirty mental image to my mind. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took. When she came close, I could see some water from her hair going down to her chest, causing another dirty mental image. I think I'm bleeding, I'm sure.

"So, am I going to help you or not?"

"Huh? Oh, just set up the table, I guess."

"Right away, boss."

I rolled my eyes and tried veryhard not to think of the mental images, but it seems like it's next to impossible.

"Hey, boss, can you get that silverware for me?"

"Sure."

As I leaned closer to her and reached my hand to get the silverware, I could feel her scent and was _almost _tempted to bury my nose to her neck. I really need to stop this. I got her the silverware and she looked at me, concerned. Oh, please tell me that I'm not blushing.

"Naruto, you okay? Your face is red."

Okay, so I'm blushing. Thank god that she was so naïve and doesn't notice that I was blushing, not fever.

"Sakura, I'm okay-"

"Wait, let me see."

With that, she put her right hand on my forehead and left on her own. I turned even redder, if it was even possible. Guess what, it is possible. I hate myself.

"I don't see any difference. Wait, maybe…"

Before I could say something to protest, she already put her forehead on mine and felt the temperature. Her forehead was cool against mine, and I could feel her breathe on my face. I said that I was relieved by her naïve personality, well scratch that. It's because of her naïve personality that I'm suffering from all the images and now this? Give me a goddamn break!

"Sakura, I'm fine. Come on, the pasta will get cold."

"Okay…"

When I went to the table, she sat across me and started to dig in. She started to ask me questions and I answered them. It was about the food anyways, like "how do you make the sauce?" or "how do you cut vegetables in such a nice shape?" or "You'll make a good housewife." Okay, so that was more of a statement, but seriously, so I landed a hit on her head, and immediately regret it. She is going to kill me.

But she did not; at least not in a way that I thought she was going to kill me. No, she did not beat me up, she tickled me. I escaped to the couch and she followed me there, giggling and tickling me until I said 'give up'. God, I'm so exhausted.

"I win."

"Yeah, so what?"

"clean the dishes."

"But it's your house!"

"You mean, apartment."

"whatever, it's your house! I'm the guest here!"

"Shut up and clean it up, or I'll continue the execution."

With that, she started tickling me again.

"Fine, fine! Stop, I think I'm going to die laughing."

"I win!"

It was then when I realized how awkward position we were in. Sakura pinning my hands above my head with one hand, (I know, it's amazing how much strength she has) and her other hand was under my shirt to tickle my stomach. It looked like she was… you know…

I blushed but she doesn't seem to realize that she was the one causing all of this. How naïve are you?

"Sakura, get off so I can clean the dishes."

"Okay!"

Rest of the evening was just fine with me blushing every now and then. When I went back to my apartment, I just collapsed in my bed. I didn't even get changed; I was way too occupied for that. I was thinking about Sakura in her apartment: her touch, her breathe, her smile… and compared it to Sakura I saw earlier in the fight: her eyes, her kick, her punch… I thought of both sides of Sakura, scary one and kind, sexy, cute, and naïve one. Either way, I liked both of them.

Shifting, I tried to think of something else, but it was so hard. Her face, the smooth skin, her smile, her lips…

_Don't tell me I fell in love with her… can't be… right?_

--

**Yeah! I know, everything was Naruto's pov, but I thought it was necessary. So Neji is the cook, I thought that Neji cooking could work well. Next is bit of Nejisaku, I guess… I'm really not sure.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah! I'm back! I was a bit proud of my action scene. It's still crappy, I know, but still it was better than before… right?**

**Oh yeah, and if you are Ino's fan, I suggest you read other story because… well Ino will get beat up by Sakura, simple as that. Oh, lots of swearing too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

--

**Sakura's pov**

After Naruto went back to his apartment, I was really irritated with myself. Even though I didn't say in front of his face, the pasta… they were fucking delicious. Because he's a boy, you would think that he was not a good cooker. Well, he just proved to me that boys can cook, and _very well_, indeed. It was like 'in your face, Sakura!' If Naruto was like this, how good is that Neji going to be?

I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. As I combed my hair, I kept thinking about the incident before. Those gangs… they weren't good and even though Naruto didn't notice it (of course, my top was blocking the view) I got a slash on my lower back from one of those bastards. It was not from off-guard, that particular guy was good, and I mean really good, managing to get a slash on my back. Of course, I did beat the shit out of him, but still it fucking hurts!

I lifted my shirt and looked at the slash. It wasn't deep; it just looked like a giant scratch. Nothing that will make a scar… I hope.

I exited the bathroom and collapsed on my bed. I crawled under the cover and pulled it up, and turned off the light. Did you know that the light was automatic, so if the light goes on for more than 30 seconds without person in that room, it automatically turns off itself? So cool.

Yawning, I closed my eyes, thinking of a way to beat the shit out of the bitch who sent that pathetic gangs to me.

_Can't wait to go to school._

--

**Neji's pov**

"Are you kidding?"

"You can't? Come on, Neji. You have no idea how hopeless she is, I mean, her refrigerator is full of 3 minute cooking instant things. Even though she beat the shit out of me, Gaara, and Kiba, she's actually really nice and fun to be with!"

"Naruto, I never thought you would try to defend her, you hated her."

"Well…" Oh, his face turned red… Is he blushing? Now there's something you don't see everyday. "Something happened yesterday and it changed my opinion about her, but that's not the subject! Can you please teach her cooking?"

"Naruto, that is…"

"Please?"

So you must be wondering what and who the fuck we are talking about, if you didn't get the answer from Naruto's statement about beating the shit out of him. Well, for people who did not get what we're talking about, Naruto's asking me to teach Haruno Sakura, a girl who beat the shit out of Naruto, Gaara and Kiba. This same girl is the one who I have taken an interest, not to mention the other entire guy in the school and school's hottest girl who grabbed attention from Uchiha brothers, Sasori the ice cube, and many other ice cubes. Who would have thought she would grab Naruto's attention, too?

"Fine. When do I start?"

"Yes! Thank you, Neji, you're the best! I'll ask Sakrua-chan today. How about starting at 8 o'clock?"

"Sure…"

"You know what; I'll ask her right now. I'll tell you later if she can and thanks again!"

With that, he ran to the endless hallway, giving me a wave without looking. Who would have thought Naruto would take an interest in a girl? Ha, next thing I know, she'll manage to get interest from Gaara. Who am I, kidding? This is Gaara we're talking about!

--

--

--

Wait, did he just call her Sakura-chan? Okay, where the hell did the suffix came from? When did he start using it? Since yesterday? What the hell happened yesterday! Ah, I hate it; I already have much to think about. Well, I can always ask Sakura about what the hell happened between him and her.

_Right now, I need to think about a menu that I can teach her today._

--

**Maka's pov**

I'm seeing illusion, right?

There's no way that pink haired freak is in the school today, walking down the hallway without a scratch… There's just no way… I pinched myself, hard. Okay, it was very real.

How in the world did she come out with absolutely no scratch? I thought the gangs were supposed to be the strongest gang in Konoha? What the hell! She's fine, there's not even a single scratch on her!

"Ino, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, do something! That freak is fine!"

"I did not want to do this, but we'll have to take care of her by ourselves."

"When?"

"I don't know, after lunch?"

"Good idea."

"But how did she get out without a broken bone?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Yeah!"

_She was so going down._

--

**Tobi's pov**

I'm bored.

Really, super duper bored.

It is a lunch break and I should be heading to the cafeteria, but I couldn't find anyone from school council to get there with, so here I am, trying to find something interesting, and also trying not to wear my mask that I have grown so fond of. Those girs were so annoying, talking to me and calling me 'Tobi-kun'! I don't even know the half of the girls asking me to help them!

As I walked down the hallway, I saw a flash of pink at the end of the hallway. Pink? Curious, I walked down the hallway, to find an open science room that was not being used anymore. As I peeked inside, I saw a girl with blond hair, a girl with red hair with one side short and one side long, and a girl with dark brown hair in a French braid, surrounding a pink haired girl. The pink girl seems to be getting bullied, although she didn't have that 'Please somebody save me' look on her face.

"You pink haired freak! How come you're in the school today?"

"What do you mean 'how'? I walked, of course."

"You should have been in the hospital right now, regretting that you chose to flirt with Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun!"

"And Kakahshi-sensei!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, so you sluts are the one who sent me those gangs yesterday? They were super pathetic, by the way."

Gangs? Pathetic? Sent them? Yesterday? What the hell is going on? Surely that blond haired girl didn't sent gangs to that pink haired girl, she could have broken few bones!

"Pathetic? They're Konoha's most feared gangs and you call them pathetic? Wait 'till the leader hears about this, bitch! He's going to turn you into dust!"

"Well, that's after when _we _are done with you, of course."

"I can't believe you are still flirting with _my_ Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun. Don't you get it yet? They have absolutely no interest in you!"

So that was what this was about, some jealousy from Itachi and Sasuke's fangirls. But sending Konoha's most feared gang because of it? Isn't that just a bit too much?

"Look," the girl with pink hair said as she put her hand in her bangs. She looked like she couldn't care less about what the fangirls were talking about. She has a lot of guts.

"I don't give a shit about what you think, but the gangs you sent me yesterday managed to slash me and it fucking hurts, so I'm going to tell you that you're going to pay for it, physically." She ended her sentence with a devious smirk, and licking her lips like a predator.

I shivered. There's was this strange dark aura that she was sending to those girls and it freaked me out. If I was them, I would be long gone by now, forgetting Itachi and Sasuke. But the girls, they were too dumb to notice this, since they didn't back up like any other people in the world. Instead, one girl took a pocketknife and tried to scare her. It didn't work, at all.

"Listen, I think that you need some make over and some changes for your ugly face. Why don't I help you with that?"

"No thanks, considering what you did to your face."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. She was not like any other I have seen before!

With some motion of the blond girl's fingers, the other two girls came from behind and held her in place, while the blond girl slash at the side of her face, right below the eyes, causing a tickle of blood to fall from the pink haired girls delicate looking face. Okay, jokes over, they were taking this a bit too much.

"I'm going to do more than this if you don't stop flirting with Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun."

"You really don't think that this scares me, right?"

"Trying to talk brave isn't going to help you, Sakura."

Sakura? So that was her name, it really suits her, I mean, look at her hair! Oh no, I can't be distracted like this!

"You bitches are really hopeless."

Snapping out of my daze, I looked inside the room again, only to find Sakura flipping in the mid-air like a bird.

"I told you guys to hold her!"

"I did!"

"Then how did she-"

She was cut off painfully by a well-aimed punch in her face, by none other than Sakura. The punch was followed by a kick in the face by Sakura. After the punch and the kick, she landed gracefully on her feet and looked at the blond haired girl, who was biting the dust, but surprisingly conscious. The look that Sakura's eyes were cold and hard, as she looked at the blond haired girl who was now regaining her posture and brushed the corner of her mouth. She looked horrified once she found out that there was blood on her lips. The other two girls came up to her and looked at her, worriedly.

"Ino, are you okay?"

At the mention of her name, Sakura's eyes turned into burning fire. Her eyes were furious, and she was looking way too scary for her own good. She slowly let out a low growl, indicating that she was completly different from Sakura moment ago.

"Ino? Ino as in Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with my name, bitch?"

When Sakura heard Ino's little remark, she started laughing. She wasn't laughing because she thought or saw something funny, no she was laughing because she was… well, some other reason.

She stopped laughing all of the sudden, and started to crack her knuckles, her bangs hiding her murderous intent eyes toward Ino. She wanted to kill her, and I really mean she wanted to end her life. I don't say it to describe how much she wanted to kill her, I really mean it. Oh no, there isn't going to be any murder in front of my eyes.

I froze when I saw Sakura's eyes. It was burning but cold at the same time, and it held murderous intent. She smirked, allowing her teeth make it known and making Ino shiver in fear. I stopped dead in the track. I found myself shivering, something I have done when I made my dad angry. But that was when I was 3 years-old. I'm sixteen, for kami's sake!

"Please, stop!"

I focused again, only to find Sakura beating Ino into bloody pulp, and the other two girls gone. They must have run away through the back door.

Sakura punched her in the stomach, and when she fell, started to kick her. She kicked her, everywhere except her face.

"I won't make a scratch on your face, 'cause it looks like you are so very proud of it. After all, you need it to seduce _your _Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun."

When she was done kicking, she started to step on Ino's fingers and twisted it. Ino screamed in pain. I don't know why, but it looks like Sakura held some grudge against her, and for a really long time, too. I really don't know what, but it must be something important.

"Come on, bitch. This is absolutely nothing compare to pain I've gone through. You don't even know the meaning of the word pain."

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"I think you know well if you think about it through."

I don't care about Sakura's reason for beating Ino up, but if I don't stop this right now, Ino's going to have at least two broken bones. No, I really don't want that to happen in front of my eyes. I took a deep breth and opened the door, and shouted.

"Stop! What the hell are you girls doing?"

My bravery was greeted by a pair of emerald eyes that held nothing but hatred, and anger. She stared at me for a bit, and moved her gaze back to Ino.

"Hey, you should listen to your senpai-"

"Mind your own business."

"I can't do that, since I'm a student council in this school."

"Tobi-sempai!"

I looked at Ino who was looking fine and didn't look like she just got beat. How did Sakura do that? She almost broke her fingers and kicked her more than 100 times, so why is it that she was looking just fine? And how on fucking earth did she know me? You know what; I don't give a shit. Right now I really need to focus on Sakura.

The emerald eyes seem to turn its hateful gaze back to me. I clenched my fist. If she doesn't let Ino go anytime now, I was going to do this rough way.

"Let her go."

"Sure, _sempai._"

As soon as Sakura let her foot go, Ino hurried out of the room, taking a last glance at me. I looked at her go, and returned my attention to Sakura.

"There's always other times."

"Why did you beat her up?"

"None of your business."

With that, she started to walk away. Oh, no there's no way I'm going to let you pass just like that. I still have a lot to ask you, kitty cat.

"Hey, wait!"

I pulled her arm, and she faced me with her death glare. Wait, this happened to me before… When I was 11 years old… When was this? Than it suddenly hit me, I know her. She was…

"Pinky?"

--

--

--

"Chestnut?"

--

**I know, short. I thought it was necessary to make chapter more interesting, though when I read it, I think it's pretty boring chapter. Tobi and Sakura relationship and stuff… it will be revealed in next chapter, so be patient! It's nothing special. **

**I know, Ino didn't get that much of beating. I wanted to make Ino break all of her fingers, but I'm way too nice for that, so yeah…**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what? I'm back!**

**I'm really glad that nobody was offended by Sakura beating Ino… I thought there would be some negative comments about it… I'm just glad there isn't any… phew…**

**Um, by the way, i think Neji cooking will be in next chapter... I won't guarantee it though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**--**

**Ino's pov**

Oww… my fingers… I swear, that bitch just broke all of my fingers.

Even though Shizune-san says no…

Why in the fucking world was she beating me back there? I just met her yesterday, and she starts beating me up today, saying this is nothing compare to the pain _she_ has gone through. I hate her so much. If I tell Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun about this, no, if I tell my family about this, I'm sure they'll make her pay for me. After all, I'm irresistible. Oh, and if I tell all the girls in the school about what she did to me, she'll be loner and it will just perfect!

_You're so going down, bitch._

--

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Maka and Karin talking to _my_ Itachi-kun. Judging by the hatred in their eyes, Itachi-kun said something that they didn't like. I walked up to them, swaying my hips little in attempt to look sexy (not that I'm already not), and called Maka and Karin.

"Maka, Karin!"

They looked around, and when they found me, their eyes were filled with horror. Of course, I know perfectly well why. Tell me, your friend's fingers were bandaged and you know perfectly well that she was beat up by a bitch, and you just left her there. Of course you would be horrified.

"Girls, what's up?"

"Itachi-kun is asking us where Sakura is."

"Oh."

"So can you tell me where she is?"

"Why would you want to find where that pink haired freak is?"

Itachi-kun twitched at this. It seems like he doesn't like her nickname that we've given her. Why does he care anyways?

"I need to ask her something as a president of Student Council."

I frowned at this. She beat me up because of stupidest reason in the world... Imagine what that freak will do to _my _Itachi-kun!I don't want Itachi-kun getting beat up by that freak. Who knows what she'll do to him? Maybe she'll tie him and rape him. I inwardly shook my head a little at this dirty mental image. Itachi-kun will look so sexy and hot, naked and bounded to chair…

"Itachi-kun, don't get closer to her! She almost broke my fingers and beat me up with absolutely no reason at all!" I held out my bandaged fingers and waved them in front of his face.

He looked like he was thinking for a minute, and something like a smirk came across his face, though it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Ino-chan,"

Oh my god!! Itachi-kun just called me Ino-chan!! I can't believe it!! He actually knows my name!! Maybe sending all the mails, letters and flowers everyday along with some shirts with my face and name on it was worth it, after all!! He must be thinking about how kind I was, warning him about that freak and sending him all the flowers and letters with shirts!! Now if he asks me out, this day wouldn't get any better!!

"Promise me something, Ino-chan, Karin-chan and Maka-chan."

"Anything for you, Itachi-kun!" We said in union. Itachi-kun asking us something, it was just miracle coming true!!

"Please don't tell about what happened to Ino-chan today. I'll deal with Sakura myself, so will you keep it quiet?"

I pouted. "Why? Everyone deserves to know what happened to me, they need a warning, especially boys!"

"Just please keep it quiet. Please?" With that, he gave us his sexy smirk and he just melted under his feet. Oh goddamn it, he was so fucking hot!!

"Sure, Itachi-kun!"

"Thank you, kitty cats. Now for present…"

He brought his face closer to me, and I could feel my heart going to explode. He took his hand and brushed it against my face. I swear, I'm melting right now. He brought his face closer and kissed my cheek, and whispered small thank you. I melted, literally. All this time, he secretly liked me!! I knew it!!

He did the same for Karin and Maka with no passion at all. He looked slightly disgusted at kissing them. Of course, my skin was way softer than those two, and he is totally in love with me!! Everything makes sense!!

"So, I'll make my exit. See you later."

With that, he waked away leaving behind me, Maka, and Karin. I can't believe it; Itachi-kun just kissed us!!

_Today was worth it, after all._

--

**Sakura's pov**

"Chestnut?"

"Stop calling me that, Pinky! My hair does not look like chestnut!!"

"It totally does, chestnut."

We stared, no glared at each other for a while. I could actually see some sparks between me and him. After some serious staring contest, I started giggling, and chestnut soon followed. I can't believe one minute, I hated him for stopping me from beating up that bitch, and another minute I'm laughing with him! This world is so strange, don't you think?

"I can't believe chestnut was older than me."

"I can't believe that you were a girl."

"Give me a break, unless you were a stupid, I was a girl and looked like one. I mean, can't you tell it by my hair color?"

"Sorry, but you were super flat-chest so I didn't notice at all."

"Come on, chestnut. I was 10 years-old. There's no way I could have boobs."

"Oh… well whatever."

"So you're name is Tobi? I thought for sure it was chestnut."

"Well, you're name is way too delicate for my liking. Sakura? Give me a break, I mean you used to fight me all the time."

Oh, right. You people don't know what my relationship between me and chestnut. Well, it was when I was 10 years old. my dad and I went to this city called… don't remember what it's called. I went to that city for vacation (and suppose to learn in all environment or whatever shit he was talking about) and we stayed there for 2 weeks. It was actually supposed to be 1 month, but I got arrested in the middle of it so... yeah... When I was there,my dad sent me to this elementary school that was supposed to be for smart kids. There, I met this guy and I called him chestnut. I don't know how I remember him, but it was maybe because he was the first person I ever landed a punch on.

So, I was just an innocent, delicate 10 years old when I met chestnut. I still don't know why I'm calling him chestnut, but it suits him fine, so I don't planning on changing it anytime soon.

Anyways, when I was walking down the school hallway, chestnut came running down the hallway. I was drinking water when he came running. He bumped into me and as result; I spilt my water all over my shirt. I think it was my favorite shirt, now that I think about it.

**Flashback**

"_Watch where you are going, jerk!"_

"_What did you say, Pinky?"_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_I called you Pinky. Got a problem, Pinky?"_

"_Shut up, you chestnut!"_

"_Chestnut?! I can't believe it, why would you call me that!"_

"_I call you whatever I want, chestnut!"_

"_Pinky!"_

"_Chestnut!"_

"_Pink-"_

"_Okay, you two stop and come to the classroom right now! The bell rang long time ago!"_

"_Che"_

_**End of Flashback**_

So after that, we became enemy. I know, pretty pathetic, right? But what can I say, I was only 10 years-old. At that time, he made me so mad by calling me Pinky that I punched him in the face. It was my first time I have ever hit someone, let alone punch. I think I punched him pretty good, because I made his nose bleed, badly. He cried like a baby, but the second time I punched him (because he was crying too loud), he started punching back, and we fought for 3 minutes until teachers broke us free. By then, chestnut's nose was purple and bleeding. Me? I had a swollen cheek and few of my hair were pulled out. I did more damage than him, aren't I awesome? But now that I think about it, I actually thought he was a good guy even though we fought all the time.

"I never thought you would be beating up an innocent girl now."

"I know you saw everything. They threatened me, and they sent me a group of junkies. I think she deserved it."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"…. Shut up."

"I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to say, but just remember I'll always be here to listen."

Okay, that was totally unlike chestnut I know. Chestnut I know is senseless, knucklehead, stupid, naïve, etc. He wasn't a person capable of pulling this kind of cheesy line. He really wasn't the chestnut I know.

"You okay? Do you have a fever or something?"

"I changed, Pinky. I'm more of gentleman now and I'm perfectly capable of flirting with any girl I want to."

"Yeah, but you don't look anything different to me. Besides, you still call me Pinky."

"Duh, that's totally your name."

"It's so not, chestnut."

"It totally-"

He was cut off by a grand entrance by Itachi. He appeared as he thought he was a king of the world or somehting... che, I didn't know before when he was nice to me, but he's just pissing me off right now. He looked at me like I was some kind of slave who did something wrong (Ah, I want to kill him!!), and then at chestnut.

"You guys no each other?"

"You could say that… Not in a friendly way, though." Stupid chestnut.

"Hm…"

He looked at me and smirked. I gulped. Something tells me that whatever he was going to tell me, I will not like it.

"Sakura-san, did you know that you need to participate in at least one club activity?" Heh, it's just some useless question! Guess I was wrong?

"I didn't know…"

"Well, what kind of activity do you prefer?"

"Huh? Oh, I… um… Don't prefer anything in major…"

"But you cannot do that; you need to choose at least one activity."

You want answer? Fine, you shit head.

"Than what do you think I should do, _Itachi?"_

I know it's rude, calling him Itachi without any suffix, but that's the whole purpose of it and he was annoying me, with that look and the way he talks… I'm already annoyed and pissed as I am right now, I don't need some bastard making it worse. Isn't it funny thing, just yesterday morning he was so kind to me and now he's the most annoying person alive to me. Funny world we live in, neh?

"Oh, I'm hurt. No –san?"

"No '-san'. Just get to the point already, Itachi."

"Well, since you despise all the club activity so much, I was wondering if you would like to join Student Council as a secretary. If you do, than that count as club activity and you won't have to do join club activity."

"Sakura? Secretary? Those two will never match together, Itachi."

"Shut up, chestnut." I hissed. Why is today such a fucking annoying day?

"Chestnut? Nice nickname, Tobi."

"Shut up, Itachi."

I cleared my throat, demanding their attention. When their attention was on me, I began to talk.

"As tempting as it sounds, I refuse; I'm sure I'll find something that will be better than being stuck with arrogant bastard and annoying chestnut."

"Oh, Sakura-san. I can't believe you despise me so much." Fuck him and his fucking annoying actings.

"Please, Itachi. If it was any other day, I will be polite to you and all the girly things. But right now, I'm pissed so shut the hell up and get out of my way."

With that, I tried to walk away from those bastards, but calm, mocking voice stopped me.

"Sakura-san, did you know that threatening other students is against the rule of the school?"

Fuck him. How did he know that I threatened Ino anyways?

"You should thank me, for I stopped a rumor spreading from the school about you. It will not be a peaceful year for you, if that kind of rumor was spread around."

I turned around, and met his calm gaze. I just stood there, restraining myself from killing that bastard right here, right now.

"I do believe I deserve little favor from you, don't you think?"

"Well, as much as I appreciate your action, I did have perfectly good reason to threaten her, for she threatened me first. Chestnut here is a witness for that."

"Is that true?"

"What are you talking about, Pinky? All I saw was you beating her up."

_Bastard._

"Well, it looks like Tobi disagrees; I think you need to do a little favor for me. After all, I went all the trouble of shutting her up personally myself by kissing her."

"You silenced her by kissing her?"

"_On the cheek._ Anyways, because I kissed her, I think my mouth is going to be contaminated so I need you to do a favor for me."

"Don't mess around! It's not my fault that your lips are being contaminated! I'm going!"

I turned around and reached the door knob. When I was about to open it…

"Yamanaka's family is one of the main sponsors of this school. If she asks the school that you threatened her, you'll be expelled."

"Amazing, you actually I give a shit if I'm expelled or not"

"You'll be in debt too."

_Debt._

"Debt? What kind of bullshit are you talking about?"

"Debt as in when a person-"

"I know a definition of debt, thank you very much, smart ass. I mean what the hell do you mean I'll be in debt? All I did was threatening her, nothing else."

"Of course you didn't, as if threatning a student is not bad at all. It's also a problem that Yamanaka is very good at lying and taking money from others, by force or blackmailing. They'll blackmail you about Yamanaka's injury or take the money by force. Now I think, since I prevented that, you owe me something pretty big, don't you think?"

"Oh, so their whole family is rotten as hell, huh? Than I'll teach that bitch ass' family some lesson."

"But you need to be in contact with Yamanaka, right? If you leave the school, how are you going to do that?"

"I'll find some way-"

"Accept it. I know for a fact that you are strong, and I know for a fact that you can't think of any other way to contact her. So I suggest you take my offer."

"First," I turned around and faced him; he's pissing me off, that bastard. "Don't cut me off, you bastard. Second, I'll accept your offer. So you want me to join the Student Council, right? And be secretary? Sure, why not. I'll accept it."

"You didn't have any choice in the first place."

"No, it was either this or be expelled. I would have preferred being expelled, but it looks like you were right after all. And in Student Council, there's Naruto and Sasori-san so I think it will be fine."

"What about me? Come on, even though we used to fight all the time, I think I'm better than your friends here, right?" I'm guessing you can guess who that is, right?

"No way in hell, chestnut."

"That really hurts my feelings…"

"Like I give a shit."

"So then…

Congratulation on being the Student Council's secretary, Sakura-san, the number one club activity that all the girls in this school wants to be."

"Wait, are you kidding me? All the girls in this school wants to be a secretary for Student Council?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

--

_My life got really fucking complicated just now…_

--

**Yeah! I'm finished!!**

**If you didn't understand what Itachi was saying… well… it's just Itachi blabbering so don't worry! **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, this update took longer than other chapters, but I had to because my computer won't work… I just realized that it's so frustrating for author if you have many ideas and simply can't write it on the computer just because your computer broke… Super frustrating**

**Oh, and you need to be warned because in some part, Sakura will swear… a lot… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

--

**Sakura's pov**

Stupid, fucking fangirls.

Stupid club activity.

Fucking stupid Ino.

Fucking stupid chestnut.

And most of all, Go to hell, Itachi Uchiha.

After I was officially announced that I'm stupid Student Council's secretary, I walked down the hallway with Itachi to my left and chestnut to my right. When I was walking down the hallway, all the girls, and including some young female teachers, were glaring at me like I killed their lover or something.

Okay, so it was true, in a sense, but still glaring at me like that… It was bothering me… I guess…

Hey, you're reaction would be the same if you had all the female population in school, glaring at you because two _hottest_ guys in the school was walking beside you. Besides, it's not only the students; it was including some of the female teachers. You know all I could say about my situation right now?

_I'm fucked._

--

Ignoring all the glares that female population was sending me, we finally reached the Student Council room. Before Itachi even had a chance to show his gentleman-like-nature to me by opening the door for me, I kicked the door open, earning a chuckle from Itachi and chestnut rolling his eyes.

When I went inside, I was greeted by 10 surprised eyes, looking at me like. I saw Naruto, Gaara, Sasori-san, and some guy with long, blond hair with bangs covering his right eye, and some other dude with silver hair and violet eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

I faced toward where the sound came from and saw Naruto, grinning and waving. I smiled, and walked toward the couch he was currently sitting on with Gaara. Gaara was glaring at me. I think I'm really loved by people in this school, especially this red hair sitting to my right and other 'female' population, don't you think?

"What's up, Naruto?"

"Nothing, just super bored, since Sasori-sempai does all the work that's need to be done. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Long story short: Itachi blackmailed me and threatened me so here I am. From now on, call me 'Miss Sakura'."

"Why would I call you that?"

"Because I'm your secretary?"

"You are?! But that's impossible; Itachi-sempai will _never_ let a girl join the club. He thinks girls are way too-"

"Stupid? Annoying? Fucked up? Well, as much as I hate to admit, I really don't blame him because all the girls in this school are really fucked up. They were glaring at me the whole time I was coming here!"

Naruto looked at me in amazement mixed with horror. Gaara, who was looking away a moment ago, actually started to pay attention to the conversation.

"Don't tell me you walked with Itachi-sempai on your way here."

"Please, if I didn't, how would I find where the hell is Student Council? I mean, this school is _freaking_ huge."

They looked at each other for a moment with some worry in Naruto's eyes. Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Sakura-chan, do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I just let Itachi threaten me and blackmail me without even putting up a fight, and I joined this Student Council as a secretary. I don't know how secretary works, Naruto."

"That's not the problem," he stood up from his couch and looked at me, his hands on my shoulder. "You walked side to side with _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Normal girls will kill themselves for a chance for like that. I'm serious."

"Because you walked side to side by him," Gaara cut in, "all the girls will have _unpleasant_ feelings towards you."

"I thought you hated me."

"Well," he shrugged, "that's not the subject here right now, and Naruto told me to give you a chance."

"Oh, please, come at me if you want, Gaara. I don't mind a bit."

"That's not the issue here, Sakura-chan, " Naruto looked at me with serious expression and I started to get a little confused what the hell they were talking about. It's not big deal, right?

"Like Gaara said, girls will now have an _unpleasant_ feeling toward you and that's not a good thing."

"Unpleasant? Please, I had loads of people who felt more than just_ unpleasant _feelings toward me. I'm used to it."

"Did those people hire gangs and street fighters to make you stay in the hospital forever? I don't think so."

Well, for your information, they didn't need to hire any gangs or street fighters because they are fucking criminals themselves! They could beat me up if they wanted to _without _hiring anyone, not that they could. But they didn't need to know that.

"No. Why, are those girls going to hire someone like yakuza boss and order them to kill me? Nice one, Gaara."

"Sakura-chan," turning my gaze to Naruto, I looked at him straight into eyes, my emerald eyes boring into sapphire ones. "One time, there was a girl who 'accidentally' walked side by side with Itachi-sempai. She went home that day and wasn't in the school for 3 months. There's a rumor that one fangirl sent some mafia to her and broke every bone in her body. She never came back to school."

Okay, now that was a bit too much. Walk side by side with that bastard and you go straight to hospital?

"When I was freshman," Gaara spoke, "I heard a rumor that one girl mysteriously disappeared, only to be found in the school storage, her skin burned, from what we believe, lighter. She also had scratches, bruises and at least 5 broken bones. She couldn't speak after that because of shock. The culprit was caught, and when police asked her the motive, she said that that girl was stalking _my_ Itachi-kun."

What the hell was wrong with this school? Well, it's not like I'm afraid of those psycho fangirls, but still, don't you think it's a bit too much, especially if this kind of dangerous situation and threat is happening because of that bastard, Uchiha Itachi?

"That's not all," Naruto spoke, grabbing my attention.

"There's more?"

"A lot more. We can go on for the whole entire day. Anyway, that's what happens, so stay away from him."

"Itachi gave me a ride to school in my first day of school and nothing happened except some bitches trying to threaten me."

Now the looks on their faces were priceless. Even Gaara, who didn't change his emotion at anything, looked really surprised. Seriously, what's wrong with giving someone a ride? It's not like one ride was worth million dollars… right?

"Itachi-sempai gave you… a ride to school?"

"Yeah… is there something wrong?"

"Uh-huh, something is _very_ wrong," he looked at me with serious expression again. "Listen, Sakrua-chan. Itachi-sempai doesn't talk to girls, _at all._ He ask them question when it is strictly necessary. Do you get it? Unless it was a direct order from teacher or he felt that he needed to ask them a question, _which never happens_," never happens, huh? Talk about cold-hearted bastard. "He doesn't even spare a glance at them. What did you do, Sakrua?"

"What the hell are you talking-"

"Oi, Sakrua!"

I turned around and saw chestnut waving at me and gesturing me to come. He was grinning like an idiot, a boy with blond hair and silver hair him next to him with Itachi behind. Sasori-san was beside Itachi with smile on his face.

"Come over here, I'll introduce them to you."

"Sure, chestnut."

"Hey, call me Tobi-san; after all I'm your sempai, right?"

"I'll think about it when you actually _act_ like a_ sempai_. How about that?"

"Why you little-"

"Sakrua-chan, you know Tobi-sempai?"

I turned around to face Naruto again, and was greeted by another priceless look on their faces. Geez, what's the big deal?

"Yeah, why?"

"He doesn't kill you by calling him like that?"

"Nope, even if he wants to, I don't think he can."

"Tobi-sempai is captain of kendo club in our school. He is the main reason why we win all the championship across the nation and kept winning for 3 years. He's usually pretty cool and funny sempai, except that he is _very _harsh when it comes to respecting him and calling him. If you don't call him Tobi-san or Tobi-sempai, you're going to get your ass kicked. Otherwise he's cool, though."

Heh, chestnut was that great? Who would have thought that my first victim of my fist was that great? And, what the hell is wrong with him, making everyone calling him Tobi-san or Tobi-sempai? People do change, huh?

"Oi, Sakrua! Hurry up!"

"Fine, fine… Naruto, I'll talk to you later. See you later, Gaara."

"Aaa."

"Oh yeah, Sakrua-chan, Neji will be there at 9 o'clock today at your house, it is okay, right?"

"Sure. He actually accepted?"

"Yep, you owe me girl."

"Hai, hai. I'll talk to you guys later, neh?"

"Go already, Tobi-sempai is about to kill you if you waste any second chatting with us."

"Okay, boss."

I didn't see Naruto rolling his eyes and Gaara looking at me curiously as I headed toward chest- I mean- _Tobi-sempai_. I looked at chest- I mean- _Tobi-sempai_ and smirked.

"What's so amusing, Sakura?"

"Nothing. Just amused that you are captain of kendo club in this school, and also the main reason why this school kept winning streak all 3 years. Seriously, who knew?"

"After our little fight, my mom was really scared because I didn't explain the situation properly. She was afraid that I'll get beat up when I go to high school so she rolled me into kendo academy. It turns out I'm pretty good at it."

"Ahem," Itachi coughed, demanding our attention. I turned my gaze to him and he was wearing that cold, stoic expression.

"Sakrua, this is Deidara," he said pointing at the blond kid. I smiled but he scoffed and looked away. So gentleman-like, isn't he? "And this is Hidan. They are both older than you, and I think that you guys will see each other frequently in future, since you will be working here as_ secretary._" I rolled my eyes and others looked like they were surprised at my behavior, their eyes wide. Okay, I just rolled my eyes, nothing big, hello?

"Did you just roll your fucking eyes at Itachi? You have to be the first fucking one to do that fuck to him, especially when you are a whore."

_A _**whore**_? Did that silver haired bastard call me a fucking _**whore?**

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'did you just roll your fucking eyes at Itachi? You have to be the first fucking one to do that fuck to him, especially when you are a whore.' God, are you a fucking deaf, too? How are you going to be a fucking secretary when you don't evey-"

"_Let_ _me tell you something nice, you _**motherfucker." **He was about to say something but I cut him off. He is _not_ getting away with this, I don't give a shit if he's a fucking sempai!

_" I personally _**do not **_want to be secretary, and as much as I want to shove my fist in your _**pitiful** _face and just beat you into _**fucking bloody pulp**_, because you are my _**senior**_ no matter what the fuck happens, so I'm going to be _**very**_ nice and _**warn **_you first. If you call me a _**whore **_again, you will regret that you were even born in this _**fucking world.**_ Oh and by the way, I don't see any problem about rolling my _**fucking **_eyes at Itachi, 'cause I _**don't give a shit**_ if he hates me or not. You treat me like I'm one of those_** brainless fangirl** _that Itachi has, I swear, I'll just rip that _**pretty**_ mouth of yours, do I make myself clear? _"

After that, some awkward silence followed. Hidan, was it? He looked at me with surprised expression, Deidara the same, Sasori-sempai a little surprised but smiling like nothing happened, Itachi just amused, and chestnut just shaking his head.

"You're probably the first fucking one to swear more than I do."

"Well, you're the first fucking one to ever call me a whore and get away with no broken bones at all. Count yourself lucky, you fucking bastard."

"Wha- hey you-"

"Hidan-sempai, principal wants to see you."

"Fuck… this is not over yet, Pinky."

"Pink… hey you!"

Ah, that fucking bastard, he actually has a nerve to call me a pinky? Let's see if you can call me Pinky next time, you fucker! Oh yeah, you'll have a lot to learn if you call me a fucking whore or Pinky again, jackass.

"Sarkua, you're secretary?" ah, a familiar voice, do you know how glad it is to know that you at least know someone in this… mess? "So you'll be seeing me everyday? That's really nice, don't you think?"

"Not really, Sasori-san," I spoke immediately at his hurt face, "It's that I don't know what secretary usually does and…you know, it's just all sudden and stuff…I am glad that I'll see you everyday."

"Thank goodness, I thought for a moment that you didn't want to see me anymore."

Of course not, I want to see you everday!

"Oh, don't worry about what you need to do. There will be some calls to either me or Itachi so you'll have to answer that, and you need to organize things that talks about school and usual things. Oh and when some girls come and say that they want to meet anyone of us, don't hesitate and just sent them back."

"Eh, it's pretty easy. But what kind of calls are you receiving?"

"It differs, but it's all usually about school festival and all the orders that we did… sometimes our parents. Don't worry, it's not weird, fan calls."

"Oh. If it was, then it would be really troublesome."

"Don't worry-"

"Sakura," Itachi cut off Sasori and I could tell he was slightly annoyed that I ignored him altogether. I was beginning to forget his existence; seriously, he just has to remind me. "I'll show you around the room."

"What do you mean, is there more to see than this?"

"Of course, this is just lounge. If you follow me, I'll show you around."

What the hell, I thought this was just a Student Council, and there is more than one room? Ah, stupid fucking rich bastards.

I was about to follow him when a bell rang, indicating that the lunch was over. I growled. I forgot to eat because I was so caught up with _reunion_ with _Tobi-sempai_ and all the secretary bullshit!

"Oh, I have to go… so see you later, Itachi, Sasori-san, and other sempai."

As I hurried down the hallway, I was wondering what the hell the next period was. Was it P.E? Oh yea, it was. Fuck, I didn't get changed!

_I'm so screwed._

--

**Deidara's pov**

That was really... scary in a sense.

She swore in front of Itachi and rolled her eyes at him... is this new kind of fangirl approach? I've never seen a girl swearing as much as Hidan and not crying out Itachi's name for more than 1 second.

"Itachi, I needed to talk to you about the festival..."

"Okay, let's go to my office."

With Sasori and Itachi gone, I looked at Tobi for a moment and remebered something that surprised me just a minute ago.

"Tobi, why did you let her call you chestnut? You're usually sensitive about that."

"Oh, that..." He smiled and looked at the door, smile never leaving his face.

"She's different, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she is different, _alot, _but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well... she's really special that way."

W-what? Did he just say that she was special?

"What did you say?"

He looked at me, smiling and said that phrase again.

_"She's very special to me."_

_--_

**Neji's pov**

I am at the right place… right? If this address is wrong one or whatever, I swear I am going to kill Naruto tomorrow… if that was possible. Maybe Naruto forgot to tell her that I was coming? Maybe she doesn't need my help after all? Maybe… uhh! Fuck, forget it! I'll just go in, something will work out… right?

Let me explain what's going on. I'm currently in front of Sakura's apartment door, deciding whether I should ring the bell or not. Why? You can _never_ trust that blond baka completely when it comes to delivering message because he tends to forget what the message was, who he was supposed to deliver it to, etc. So there is a high possibility that I am in the wrong person's house _or_ I thought it was 8 o'clock but she heard it was 9 o'clock.…

_Ding Dong_

Did I just… did I just ring the bell without myself even realizing it? Oh… that is just… screw up situation… Okay, fine, I did it. No more turning back now, it's too late for that… Uh, my runners aren't tied! Fuck.

"Neji?"

As I looked up, I could feel myself blushing and having a major nose bleed right now… I'm so amazed with myself that I didn't scream like a girl and ruin my reputation…

Sakura looked like she just came out from a long shower, for she had nothing but a towel on. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took, and her towel reached only to her mid-thigh, giving me a pleasure of seeing her long, creamy legs. To add it up, her skin looked like a pearl because of the light above with exception of her face. Her face was pink due to the heat of water. Even Naruto didn't get to see this...I'm so lucky.

"I thought you were going to come at 9 o'clock."

"Ah… well," I said as I stood up. I have to snap out of this, right now. "Naruto told me that it was 8 o'clock. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that baka."

When I said that, she laughed a little and motioned me to come inside. "Come on, I don't want to be in the hallway too long when I'm wearing nothing but a towel."

And just when I thought I was beginning to forget about it…

--

**Sakura's pov**

"You… are kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Seriously, this is all you have?"

"Yep."

"Do you even know how to make _anything_?"

"Um…peanut butter sandwich?"

"…"

"Hehe…"

I thought he was told that I'm a bad cooker and my refrigerator is filled with 3-minute cooking things, but maybe he didn't think that there was almost _nothing_ except 3-minute things… what, I really don't know how to make anything! Give me a break, will ya?

"Sakura… do you know how to make a sandwich with _lettuce, tomato, ham, mayonnaise, _and whatever else, not a sandwich with _only_ peanut butter?"

"Um… I never tried it, but how hard can it be?"

"So you never tried it…"

"Neji, what's wrong?"

"… Sakura, are you a stupid?"

"What do you mea-"

"_Did you even go to kitchen in your _**entire life**_? What the hell is _**wrong**_ with you, not even making a simple _**sandwich**_? Do you _**think peanut butter sandwich**_ is a _**real** _sandwich? What the hell is wrong with you?! Even _**Naruto **_wasn't this _**bad **_when I was teaching him how to cook!! He could at least make a _**freaking sandwich!!"**

By now, Neji was covered with fire and his face looked like a monster, and I was shivering because he somehow reminded me of Yuki when I didn't manage to land a hit on her in training. Not that scary, but really close. Him and Yuki will make a good friend, I'm telling you. Oh, it looks like he calmed down a little.

"Haa… Neji?"

"Do you have _anything_ that is _not_ instant food _beside_ juice and peanut butter?"

"Um… 2 apples, couple slices of hams, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, butter, lettuce, and 1 jar of pickles."

"Why do you have ingredients for sandwich when you don't even know how to make it?"

"That's the ingredients for sandwich? I didn't know…"

Uh-ohh… bad move. I feel a bad aura coming from him…I just dug my own grave… hah, lucky me.

"_How can you _**not**_ know what ingredients are used for a_** freaking sandwich?**_ Sandwich is _**easiest food**_ you can make, and you don't even know what the ingredients are! Have you even used a _**knife **_entire life?"_

"HIIII"

Whoa… now his body is covered with fire _and_ he has a face of demon + devil + monster! This guy is _super _scary!!

"Well, since you're _so idiotic_ that you don't even know how to make a _sandwich,_ I'll teach you how to make the _simplest food to make,_ and a food I could make when I was _8 years old."_

"That's harsh, Neji."

"Please, I didn't know there was a 15 year-old girl who didn't know how to make a freaking sandw-"

"Okay, I get it. So now what?"

"Get all the ingredients out. I'm going to teach you how to make it by showing it to you first. Write down notes, because you need to make a sandwich for your lunch tomorrow."

"What? But, that's impossible-"

"Make it possible then. Now, I'm going to show you, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Finished, he started getting the ingredients out and started cutting tomatoes, lettuce in incredible speed that it was very hard to follow. Than, again in super ridiculous speed, he started to spread butter and put them in the toaster for 1 minute. While waiting, he took out a bowl and in there, put the lettuce and started to mix them with mayo. When the bread was done, he put the bread on a plate. He put the lettuce first, then tomatoes, and then 5 slices of hams. After putting them in an order, he cut them in half and gave the plate to me.

"W-What?"

"Eat it and memorize the taste in your head, so you can make a sandwich like this tomorrow."

"Okay…"

I took a bite, and, wow, that was the best damn food I've ever tasted in my whole life. Hell, it was even better than the burger I ate yesterday and this is just made out of plain ingredients in my refrigerator. I looked up at Neji with disbelieving face and he… looked a little confused?

"I don't know how you picked the high-quality tomatoes, lettuce and other things, when you don't even know how to make a simple sandwich. So, how does it taste?"

"Are you kidding man? This thing rocks!! What the hell did you do?"

"I made a sandwich."

"You'll be a good housewife; I can bet you that, Neji."

"You know, telling a guy that you'll make a good housewife _isn't_ a compliment. It's more of an insult."

I shrugged. "Guess what, I can't make this for my lunch tomorrow. How do you _expect_ me to make this? That's like telling Naruto to stop eating ramen."

"How did you know Naruto was obsessive with ramen?"

"He told me." I shrugged. "No biggie. But dude, you can't expect me to make this kind of sandwich by tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know how to handle knife."

Well, not for **this** purpose, anyways. My knife skill is for a little more… life-death situation. But he doesn't need to know this, of course not.

He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He shook his head a little and muttered someting. I only caught him saying 'impossible' and '5 years-old'.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm completely aware of that fact."

"Whatever," he started to head for, what I call, 'knife holder' that was actually used for a different purpose what a normal people use, and motioned me to come closer. I came close, and he gave the knife to me, motioning me to cut the lettuce that was in front of me right now.

"Neji, I told you-"

"Just try cutting it. Unless you're stupid, you'll be able to cut it, since you're 15 years-old already."

"Fine."

I took the knife and held the lettuce. When I started cutting it, a warm, big hands came from behind and took a grip on my hands. Being not used to the contact, I blushed and looked behind, only to face Neji's firm chest.

"What are you-"

"You're griping the knife in a worst way possible."

"Thanks, but seriously you could've just shown to me, you know."

"Just relax, Sakura."

I turned back, relaxing my grip and let Neji do what he wanted to do. He moved my fingers, in what I believe, right position. He gave me a light squeeze, motioning me to continue. I started cutting the knife, all the while blushing furiously. It actually _was_ more comfortable than before.

"See, you did it." He whispered those words into my right ear, making my face turn ridiculously red.

"T-Thanks."

"Now you know how to hold a knife properly, I suggest you cut those tomatoes."

He moved away and I couldn't help but miss that warm hand on my cold ones. Wait, what the hell am I saying?

Neji passed me a tomato and I started cutting it. I was almost halfway there when I cut my finger and drew blood. Without me knowing, I guess Neji was paying attention to me the whole time because he up to me immediately.

"You okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a simple scratch."

"Here, let me see that."

"What are you-"

I was cut off when Neji started to lick my fingers, cleaning the wound from what I believe. Neji's eyes were focused on my finger, and I couldn't help but to blush furiously. What can I do, I never had a chance to get a contact with any guys until today! I'm amateur when it comes to contact, and now here he was, licking my finger. What do you want me to do?

"Neji, it's okay, I think it's not a big deal." Thank goodness my voice didn't stutter, because that would've been super embarrassing.

Either he didn't hear me or he ignored me, for he didn't make any motion to stop. When he was done, he looked up and smirked.

"You're cherry red, Sakura. Suits your name just fine."

"S-Shut up!"

I took my finger away from him almost too forcefully. He smirked again and started to head out for the door.

"I'm expecting the sandwich to be done by tomorrow, Sakura. I'm looking forward to it."

With that, he took off. I stared at the door for about 10 seconds, still blushing, before I started to scream like a maniac. How dare he just say that my name is just fine? How dare he walk without any broken bones when he made me blush? I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!! But his hands were really warm... Ah, what the fuck am I thinking?

Sure, I'll make a worst sandwich ever and make you sick for the rest of your life, Neji.

_Please look forward to it._

--

**If you're wondering, Sakura is only blushing because she just had a major contact with a guy, and yes, that was a big deal for her. So no, it's not like she fell for Neji or anything. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and please, p****lease review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start the story, I just want to tell you that Sai will be a bit of out of character like more emotional and sarcastic… I tried to make it fit his personality in Naruto, I still couldn't… so blame my lack of skills…**

**I got a review, asking when Sakura's past will reveal to her knights. Well, I was thinking of **_**somebody(totally not revealing who it is)**_** revealing it, and he will not be in the story for a while… I think… so yeah. It will probably take a long time.**

**Enough me blabbering nonsense, lets get on to the story, shall we?**

**--**

**Sai's pov**

"So what's your excuse?"

"My humblest apologies, boss," he coughed and I could see some blood on his hand, "but that girl is not an ordinary girl! She had an experience in street fighting and she was master at martial arts-"

"Shut up! The fact that she got away without any broken bone is not going to change! Are you trying to ruin our reputation?"

"N-No…"

With jerk, I turned my face away from the bloodied and tattered body in front of me. This is a true disgrace. Us, the most feared and strongest organization got beat up into bloody pulp by a 15-years old girl. _A girl._ I am only 15 years-old myself and I'm still the leader of this group, so it doesn't concern me that my subordinate got beat up by a 15 years old. What concerns me, and pissing me off to no end, is the fact that she was a _girl._ A boy, I can understand and I may have been a little more reasonable with those who failed the request from our client. But to get beaten by a girl? That's a true disgrace!

So you must be wondering why we get requests from people. My gang is different than other gangs. What we're doing is _job_. It might be a little violent job, but it still is a job. We get paid by client. So do not start comparing us to other lowly groups and start thinking that this group is weird, taking request, because it is not weird. The people who requests things to us are various kinds of people, from politician to just a mere high school girl. We take any requests, unless we can handle it or if it's not something weird.

And whenever I get a job from a client, which was mostly about beating the shit out of someone, I had to finish it otherwise I'll regret it that I didn't finish the job for a whole week. This case was no different. And to add it up, the client was Miss Yamanaka, who was the daughter of the owner of Yamanaka corp., which we have a great debt on. Of course I needed to finish this case, definitely!

"I'll do this my self."

"H-Hai?"

"I said," I turned around just to see that man I punished lying on the floor lifelessly with blood from his wounds, "I'll do this case myself. This case is important, and I do not want to finish it as it is, so I'll handle this personally. Now, give me the picture of the girl."

"H-Hai!"

It is to be expected that he was surprised. I never handled the case myself first-handedly. But still… it was a very annoying face he was making right now.

He somehow managed to stand up on his wobbly legs, reached for his pocket and managed to get something out. He walked toward me and I yanked the object away from his trembling hands. I looked at the picture and I saw a girl with pink hair, wearing what I believe a gym clothes, and stunning emerald eyes. I stared at the picture for awhile, unable to believe that this girl is the one who caused half of my subordinates to be in the hospital for 3 months. This delicate looking girl who had very delicious curves and legs that seemed to stretch forever, and a girl with _pink_ hair and stunning green eyes and looking like a goddess or an angle, was a cause of all the chaos that were happening in my organization.

"You got beaten by this… delicate looking girl?"

"But boss, she's nothing like what you see! I'm telling you, I first went easy on her and she started whipping like there was no tomorrow for us! I actually believed that there will be _no_ tomorrow for me when she kicked me!"

Yeah, right. I better train him when I get back from the case, he must be slipping. I mean, look that this girl's legs! It's so delicate and skinny, not to mention there isn't any scars on them. This is a real disgrace.

"So how can I approach her?"

"That is quiet complicated, sir… you see, before we met this girl, we were looking everywhere for her and we couldn't find her anywhere. We just met by a coincidence in the alley. We didn't even know she was our target until we saw her face to face." He chocked some blood and continued. "I think you need to get some information from our client, because we clearly do not know anything about her…"

"Hmmm…" I think this girl caused some heavy brain damage to him. He is not capable of coming up with this kind of thoughts. Yes, he is that stupid.

"I'll just wait for her after school. Which school does she attend?"

"That… she attends to the same school as Miss Yamanaka, Konoha Academy."

Ah, great. She's another some spoiled rich bitch who thought she had to be served with silver spoon otherwise the food will poison her. Not to mention that because she goes to Konoha Academy, it will be very hard because the security goes after you for just standing near that school. To think that get beaten by a rich bitch... Now this pissed me off even more.

"You got beaten by a spoiled rich bitch?"

"No, she really is _not_ normal, typical rich girl! She was wearing something that counted as _inappropriate_! Moreover, she was wearing _jeans!_"

"Jeans?" That's strange, since all the rich bitches I've seen were wearing dresses and those lacy blouse or whatever all the time… They wore skirts even when they were playing sports! To think that this girl doesn't wear skirts… interesting.

Well, no matter what kind of girl she was, if she was attending to Konoha Academy, it was a known fact that it would be very hard to approach her. I'm guessing she has a ride back to her apartment, and since she was a girl, her driver would be capable in martial arts and could handle a bodyguard job as well, so it would be hard… So what was the next option?

"I know it is not my place to suggest this, sir, but if I'm –coughing out blood- allowed to speak, I think there maybe a way you can approach her."

"Speak"

"I was wondering –coughing out some more blood, just spit it out already- what if you attend to the school as a student? Surely it wouldn't be that hard, and since our boss, (my father) is also known as a famous politician, I'm sure it would work. Besides, if you attend to school –coughing out some of his goddamn blood again- you will be meeting expectations from our boss."

Okay, this girl did some _major_ head concussion to my subordinate. Maybe part of it was my fault, too.

"That is _surprisingly_ good idea. I'll be sure to tell my father on that. I was planning to punish you further, but since you came up with some incredible ideas, I'll let you go."

"T-Thank you for your kindness, boss!"

"You may dismiss now."

He hurriedly exited the room, fearing that I might change my opinion. When he shut the door, I sink into my leather chair that I've been sitting on and closed my eyes, allowing them to take some rest as well as rest of my body. If I want to get hold of my father fast, I might as well start calling right now. I reached the phone and dialed my father's number.

"Hello? Father?"

"Oh, Sai. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. The organization is going very well too."

"I'm sure you didn't call me just for the sake of it. So, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if I can enroll into Konoha Academy as fast as I could."

I heard an amused chuckle from the phone. Typical father. "So you're finally interested in receiving some education from school? Or do you have any other interest you have in that school?"

"You could say that," I replied, looking at the photo that was in my hand. "So can I?"

"Sure, you can expect the uniforms and your schedule to be ready by tomorrow. Any other thing you need?"

"Nothing, father. Thank you."

"No problem, son. Well, I'll send you stuff today maybe midnight. Good luck in your school, son."

"Hai. Good bye."

"Good bye."

With a click, the communication was disconnected and I put the phone on my desk. I closed my eyes again, letting my body to concentrate more on my thoughts.

"_Or do you have any other interest you have in that school?"_

"You could say that, father," I said it out loud.

_You could say that._

--

**Sakura's pov**

When I got to the classroom with a bento hidden in my bag, I couldn't help but smirk when I thought of Neji eating this sandwich. He would throw up so badly and would never, ever mess with me again. Wait, what if he gets scared and doesn't teach me how to cook anymore? … Whatever.

"Sakura-chan!"

I looked behind and saw Naruto and Gaara running down, Naruto his shirt wide open, showing his tanned and his six-pack stomach. Hey, is it only me or his left eye seems more… blue than it was yesterday?

"Hey, what's up with your eye?"

"Nothing, it's just that I got kicked by Gaara in the eye when I woke him up this morning. I went to his apartment to wake him up and he kicked me in the eye! Seriously, he really doesn't know how to appreciate my kindness!"

"I will appreciate your kindness if you don't wake me up every morning yelling directly at my ear," Gaara said, defending. He looked a little extra grumpy, not that it showed visibly. Just a feeling.

"Gaara, you look a little extra grumpy today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that Kankuro had a party in _my_ apartment and I stayed up late, beating up Kankuro and watching him clean to make sure he didn't run away."

That explains.

"Sakura-chan, how did your cooking lesson with Neji go?"

"Oh, the lesson…" I blushed at the flashback of what happened yesterday. That blush was replaced by a devious smirk and all the while, Naruto was watching with a sour expression on his face. He must be worried about his friend. He should be.

"Oh, let's just say that Neji is in for a _big_ surprise today."

"Is… Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course it's not a good thing!" I said happily. Maybe I said too happily considering the expression on Naruto's face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"If you are planning to poison Neji with food, it won't work."

"H-How'd you know?"

"I tried once. I failed. Neji didn't even look at the food and my food went into garbage can immediately. After that, I had to make sandwich for 3 months, just to make him eat my sandwich. It took me 5 months to make him satisfy of my sandwich. And every time you fail, you'll have to cut apples for him. Don't aske me what the apples are for. Now, I'm master at cutting apples."

"Oh…"

_Well, I'm in deep shit._

--

**Naruto's pov**

"I feel really sorry for you, Sakura-chan…"

"It's okay… I'll be going first, Naruto, Gaara… See you later in the classroom…"

She turned her back and started walking toward the door, her shoulders hunched and her entire form letting of a depressing aura that made my sweat drop. I looked at Gaara and even he had a pitying look on his face. Yep, he knows the pain I've been through and he also knows how frustrating and terrifying is, dealing with all fired up Neji. I didn't mention it to Sakura, but if I did, I think she would have lost all the will to learn how to cook. I can't afford that, now can I?

"Come on, Gaara. Let's head to class too."

"Aaa."

When I got to the classroom, girls were _very_ excited about something. They were squealing, blushing, screaming, you know the entire girl's stuff…I saw Sakrua and wow… she's in a hell of a depressing mood.

While I watched Sakura with pity, I heard what the few girls chatting about…something.

"Did you hear? There's a new student in our school! And he's coming to our classroom!"

"I heard he was a super hot guy! Harumi said when she saw him, she immediately fell in love!"

"I know! I wonder what he looks like… I can't believe more hot guys are coming to our classroom! We already have 6 hot guys in our classroom and there will be one more! We're the luckiest girls in the world!"

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

So that was what the commotion was about. Maybe Sakura will cheer up when she hears that there will be a hot new guy in our classroom? …… something tells me no.

"Class, please quiet down!"

I sat at my seat beside Gaara and continue to watch Sakura. She looks like she'll just kill herself!

"Today, we have a new student in our class. Sai, please come in."

The door opened and a guy walked in, causing all the girls to scream, squeal, etc. The guy named Sai looked deathly pale with hair and eyes onyx color, his shirt open a bit at the top and his tie nowhere to be seen. He had his right hand in his pants pocket and stood beside Iruka, looking classroom with searching eyes. He somehow reminded me of Sasuke, and I hated it. My gut instinct told be that I didn't like this guy… although my gut instinct also told me that Sakura was a bitch, and it turns out she's not…

"Can you introduce yourself to class, Sai?"

"Hai."

He looked at the class and started talking.

"My name is Sai, as Iruka-sensei mentioned. I like to draw, and I hate many things that it would take me whole day to list all of them to you. But the biggest thing I hate is a coward, and someone who breaks his or her promise." Something painful seemed to cross his face but disappeared as soon as it appeared, replaced by a smile. "I came to this school because I had some business with certain someone," as he said that, he looked directly at Sakura. Sakura, of course, did not notice because she was still sulking. "I hope we get along."

At the end of his 'introduction', all the girls started pouring question at the new guy. Stupid girls, of course, with the exception of Sakura.

"Sai, I want you to sit beside Kiba over there." He pointed at Kiba and Kiba, being himself, growled. Lucky him. Not. "Now class, be quiet!"

Sai walked toward us, smile never leaving his face, and walked toward Kiba. He sat down, with a small "hello". Of course, Kiba didn't say it back but growled at the guy. He didn't seem affected.

"Okay, I'll hand out the History test that was on. I want you to fix the things you got wrong…"

When I looked behind to see Kiba, I saw Sai looking at Sakura with intensity. Sakura seemed to stop sulking and noticed gaze on her. She looked around for a moment and found Sai. She looked at him with puzzled expression, but Sai just smiled and looked at Iruka. Did this new guy taken interest to Sakura?

"Sakura came in first place, not only in our class, but in the whole entire grade. Sakura, can you please come and take your test back?"

"Hai…"

She walked up to front and I saw girls glaring at her and guys looking like they were about to eat her or somehting. She took her test and came back to her seat and caught Sai staring at her again. He smiled, again, and looked back at Iruka. Okay, that smile is pissing me off.

"Now, we also have everlasting last place, and last place in whole entire grade. Kiba, please come to front."

Kiba just walked up with a bored expression that told me he didn't give a shit about his score. He's the only one who's that stupid in our whole group. Even I study, not that I'm a top student or something. When he reached the front, Iruka said, "if you don't pass the next exam, you will be getting detention the whole school year and I'm sure you don't want another detention with Ibiki-san. So, I suggest that you study hard." I laughed at Kiba's scared expression.

Haha, he got owned by Iruka!

--

When it was time for lunch, Sakura came to me and asked me if I wanted to join her in her way to cafeteria. I was about to answer when Sai came to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"You can speak to me right here, you know." Sakura answered, annoyed.

"I wish to speak to you in _private_."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and stared at him for a while. She sighed and handed me a bento.

"Give this to Neji in my place, will you?"

"Sure, but are you really planning to go with him?"

"Come on, Naruto. Nothing will happen, I'm sure."

All the while, Sai continued to stare at Sakura with that annoying smile of his. Sakura looked at Sai, giving him a look that meant 'lead the way' and Sai just smiled and lead the way. I was beginning to piss off really badly. Who did he think he is, just randomly grabbing Sakura like that like he owned her?

I shrugged, hoping to ease my anger and looked at Gaara. Gaara was talking with Kiba about something and Neji was no where to be seen. Great, I'll have to look for him. Sighing, I turned to take my leave to cafeteria. After all, eating comes first.

When leaving to cafeteria, I saw Sai taking Sakura somewhere and couldn't help but glare. That guy had this bad aura and I didn't like him getting all too friendly with Sakura. He had this look that made me think he was trouble. Sakura got into fight 2 days ago with the scariest gangs in Konoah! Of course I don't want her to get in trouble again. I turned around and headed toward the cafeteria.

_I hope you're alright, Sakura._

--

**Sakura's pov**

I followed him to wherever he's planning on going. He kept going up the stairs until we reached the school roof. He went in, and I followed him in. I closed the door behind me and turned to look at him when I reflexively grabbed the fist that was coming to my way. I glared.

"What are you doing?"

"So you do have some skills. I must say, you are the first one to grab my fist especially when I caught you off guard, except for my father."

"Don't ignore my question. Who are you and what do you want?"

He jumped back, making me let go of his fist and started taking off his jacked. He got into the fighting stance, his expression turning serious. I just stood there, watching.

"I'm waiting for my answer."

"I must finish the request from my client."

"Ho? A client?"

"I know that you know what I'm talking about, Sakura."

I frowned. "I truly don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Just a day before a gang attacked you in the alley and you beat them into shits. Most of them are going to be in the hospital for at least 3 months, by the way. That was my gang. Now do you know what I'm talking about?" He said this, never dropping his guard nor his stance.

"So you came to get your ass kicked because of the stupid request from someone."

"No, I came to finish the business my subordinates had with you and kick _your_ ass, although I don't mean it literally. It would be pity to kick that luscious ass."

I looked at him, annoyed, frustrated, bored. Seriously, what's with my life? I just came out of the jail and here I am, getting into fight that could cause me to go into that place again. And the guy I'm fighting is interested in my ass. Great, just great. My life is in a deep shit.

"I'm wearing skirt. I cannot fight in this." I said, trying to come up with an excuse. I'm hungry, goddamn it!

"I know you're wearing a short under."

I twitched. "Did you somehow look under my skirt?"

"Just a lucky guess."

I sighed. Seems like no lunch for me today either. I motioned him to come, my expression turning serious, my eyes looking at him.

"_Let's finish this quickly."_

--

**Next chapter, you can expect some actions, I guarantee you that. Haha, Sakura's going to have a hell of a trouble, trying to fight in skirt! -evil laughter-**

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOD!! 100 REVIEWS!! I can't believe it!!**

**I just want to thank you guys so much that you actually bothered to review this story.**

**Thank you so much!! –Giving out cookies to those who reviewed, grinning-**

**Oh by the way, this chapter the fighting scene will be normal pov, so just be warned about that. **

**--**

**Normal pov**

Sai charged at her with his fist raised. Sakura calmly watched him charging and dodged at the last moment. She slammed her fist into his face, throwing him back to where he stood moment ago. Sai looked surprised for a second but that expression was replaced by a clear excitement he held in his eyes. He looked at her with amused expression.

"You're the first one to ever land a hit on me, with the exception of my father."

"I'm flattered."

The conversation was broken with Sakura charging at him this time. She brought her fist and Sai tried to block it, expecting it to hit his face. But it hit his gut instead, and while Sai tried to maintain his ground from powerful blow, Sakura wasted no time hitting his chin with her knee. Sai looked startled, but quickly maintained his composure and blocked a fist that was coming to his face. Sakura raised an eyebrow before blocking the kick that almost hit her square in her gut.

"Impressive," Sakura said, although her voice represented that it was anything but impressive.

"Although I doubt that you mean it, thank you," Sai sarcastically replied.

Sakura quickly jumped back, seeing Sai raising his fist. Sai gritted his teeth at the lost chance before charging at her again and performed perfect roundhouse kick, even though it missed its target. Sakura jumped back when she saw his kick, and tried to get down, but her skirt got in her way of her vision. She growled and reached her hand to put her skirts out of her way, only to find a fist connecting square into her gut. Sai tried to land another hit on her, but Sakura quickly reacted by punching him in the face. When she landed, she took few steps back, her right arm clutching where the hit landed. Sai quickly brushed off the blood and smirked at Sakura, who was _very_ annoyed with her skirt right now.

"You're skirt gets in the way, right? It's pity that I do not get to fight you in real strength. Although I must say that I enjoyed the view from below, it's a wonderful angle," he said, smirking the whole time.

Sakura growled, "By the end of this fight, I'll make sure you don't even have energy to speak to _anyone_ like that for a very long time."

Sakura jumped and started kicking Sai in incredible speed, that all Sai could see was blurs and sounds that his body made when her kick met his thigh, arm, face, and gut, everywhere. By the time she was done and jumped backward, there was stream of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth, his uniform dirty and slight rips produced from her sharp kicks. Sakura smirked at the man in front of him, who was clutching his stomach and kneeling down from her kicks. She really loved her shoes right now... it was such a good weapon, with that sharp edge!

"Get up; I'm not done with you."

He spat out the blood that was inside his mouth due to impact. He could still feel coppery taste in his mouth, something he hadn't taste for a long time. He got to his feet, slightly wobbly, but stood and looked at her, smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's no wonder my comrade got defeated by you. You're much more experienced than them. It was my mistake to go easy on you."

He took a stance and Sakura noticed that something was different about Sai's aura. He felt like a complete different person. He had killing intent, an intense one at that, toward her. Sakura smirked and let her killing intent out. Sai looked surprised for a moment, but it was replaced with cocky grin.

_This might take a little more time than I thought it would,_ was what Sakura thought when they charged at each other.

--

Sai and Sakura looked at each other, both breathing heavily. Sai's cheek was covered with bruises and cuts due to heel of Sakura's shoes, some bleeding. He had a scar just above his eyes and that wound was, like any other wound, bleeding heavily. His clothes were tattered and you could see blood coming out of his wound on his left arm, right arm clutching the wound closely.

Sakura was in better shape, only a stream of blood coming out of corner of her lips. She had few bruises on her cheek. You would think that because she has so little wounds, she's fine. Think again. Her slash that was caused by gang days before was opening, and it hurt like bitch. She cursed. _Great, just great._. Her feels were bloodied due to the wounds that she made to Sai.

When they caught their breath, they stared at each other, knowing what was coming next. Sai was almost completely drained, and even though Sakura was better, she was no different due to the slash that was on her back. They didn't even have an energy to jump and perform kick. Yes, they were that drained.

_This is the last shot._

Sakura took a deep breath, raised her fist and charged at Sai, who was doing just the same. Sai's hand was slightly longer, making his range farther than the pink haired warrior.

_I win_.

Just when his fist was about to make contact, something pink came to his vision. He wondered for awhile, before realizing it was her head. His eyes widened and before he could prepare, Sakura hit him as hardest as she can with her head, causing Sai to fall on the ground, his forehead bleeding. Sakura was standing above Sai, her forehead bleeding like Sai's.

"You're strong," Sai said, panting. He could feel his limit and black spots in his vision.

"You too," Sakura said, breathing back to its normal pace,.

Sai laughed a little at the comment and Sakura smiled. As much as Sai hate to admit, this girl was incredibly strong and has beaten him fair and square. _And I thought that I needed to train them all of them over again._

"You're not allowed to use your head when you're in a match, you know."

"Match?" Sakura snorted, making Sai look confused. "Match and fight is two different things. There are no rules. There is no sportsmanship. All you aim for is to win." Sakura looked at her hand and said,"And you do anything to get it."

Sai looked stunned for a moment about the cruel thing she just said. She was right, in fight all you aim for is win. They don't go easy on you just because of your gender. They fight you cruelly. He was not exactly familiar with this because it was actually his first time fighting any other person beside his father, and they fought with rules, they were playing sports, not fighting. _Guess this shows how pathetic I am_, he thought.

"Oi, you need to get down before the bell rings."

"I can't move."

Sai closed his eyes. All he wanted to do now was to sleep and somehow forget the pain that was all over his body. Man, his head was hurting like bitch!

Che, this girl got him good.

"Can't be helped then."

He heard a rustle of clothes beside him. He managed to open his eyes and was surprised to see Sakura kneeling down beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up," was all he got before she picked him up and took one arm on her shoulder. She stood up and _dragged_ Sai to the door. She smiled apologetically at Sai, whose eyes were wide as soccerball.

"Sorry, you're way too tall for me."

"It's okay… but what are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you plan to ditch the class by yourself," she said while going down the stairs. She almost fell over and planted her head to he cold ground.

"You're pushing yourself way too hard."

"Shut up, you're annoying," was all she said before going down the stairs again. _Damn it's freaking hard._

"You owe me a lunch," Sakura said between her pants because of effort.

"I never asked you to help me," Sai said looking impassively as ever.

Sakura chuckled a bit, "You're stuck up, did you know that?"

"Yeah, I do know that."

They, no Sakura, finished going down the stairs and reached the hallway. People were sending glances at their clothes and their condition, not that Sakura cared. In fact, Sakura didn't even know that there were people around her, she was busy finding out where she was. Sakura just stood there, out of idea of what to do. She's never been to this side of school before… _fuck you, Sai._

"Don't we need to go to infirmary?" Sai asked, looking at Sakura like she was idiot.

"I don't know where it is… do you?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Fuck."

Just one thought crossed Sakura's mind:

_How the fucking hell am I going to get out of this?_

--

**Tobi's pov**

I walked down the hallway, whistling. Anyone would say that I was in good mood, oh how wrong they are. I'm in really bad mood. Why? Because Sakura didn't come to Student council today, and when I heard Naruto talking to Gaara, apparently she ran into some trouble with the new student. He also mentioned about bad aura around him or whatever, which did nothing to lighten my mood.

As I walked past a group of girls, I heard one of them talking about something which had gotten my attention immediately.

"Hey, did you see that pink-haired freak? She looked like she just had a fight or something!"

"I know! But did you see that hot guy beside her? Even though he was really injured, you could tell that he was smoking hot!"

"I know! But I wonder what happened to them… the hottie was bleeding… maybe I should have helped him?"

"Nah, what if we get into some kind of fight? I don't want to risk it, even though he was super hot."

"Yeah."

Pink haired freak? Maybe it's Sakura!

"Hey, you girls know where you saw those two?"

They immediately began to blush and squeal like they saw a movie star… I don't have fucking time for this!

"Do you know where she is?"

"Why do you want to know…"

"Just tell me" I was getting impatient. Who knows what happened to Sakura?

"I saw them at the stairs to rooftop…"

I left as soon as she finished the sentence. I ran as fast as I could. I thought I heard Sasori screaming at me for something, but I couldn't care less right now. I almost reached the entrance of stairs to rooftop and there, I saw Sakura standing there with a guy next to her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her face toward me and I could feel my blood boiling. Even though she was smiling, I could see traces of blood on the corner of her lips and few bruises on her face. She waved her free arm at me, the other arm holding what seems like a guy…

"Chestnut!!"

Che, still going on about with chestnut…

I stood in front of her and looked more closely at the wound. Who did this to her? Was it one of those fangirls of Itachi?

"Hey, can you land me a hand? This guy is pretty beat up."

I looked at the person who was unconscious and was being held by Sakura… and wow, he really is beat up pretty badly. He's wounds were bleeding and covered with purple bruise all over his body. I looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura seemed to notice and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll explain the situation later… but right now, can you lend me a hand?"

"Oh, sure…"

I took one of the guys arm and lifted him up. Sakura looked at me with hint of jealousy. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's just that I had to drag him just to get him moving and you're lifting him up like he's nothing… che, when did you become so tall?"

I laughed at her innocence. "Duh, I'm a guy and I am supposed to be taller than girls!"

"Still…"

"Come on; let's go to nurse's office already."

"Yeah…"

--

**Nurse's office**

I put the person down on the empty bed. Like always, Shizune-san wasn't here, probably assisting our troublesome principal again. I motioned Sakura to sit down and took out some bandages and some medical cream (I do not know the name) from the shelf. I went up to Sakura, who was sitting on the edge of the bed currently, and sat down beside her. I took off the cap and started applying the cream on Sakura. Sakura immediately blushed, (she looked so cute) and stuttered. So Sakura does know what the definition of embarrassing is.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Helping you, isn't it obvious?"

"I-I can do it myself!"

_God, she looks so cute,_ "Shut up. If someone helps you, you have to accept it."

"B-But…"

"I know what I'm doing, Sakura. Just relax."

Sakura pouted a little, and rested her hands by her side. Taking it as yes, I continued my action before I was interrupted. She was still blushing madly, however didn't make any motion to stop what I was doing.

"What happened?"

"Long story."

"We got lots of time"

Sakura sighed. Just when I thought she wasn't going to tell me, she started her story.

"I was… um… attacked by this group of gangs-"

"Are you serious? You okay? God, why didn't you tell me-"

Sakura cut me off coldly. "Listen."

I gluped.

"As I was saying I was attacked by group of gangs and… well, this guy right here-"she pointed at the person who was resting peacefully on the bed, "he's the leader of the gang, so he got mad at me about beating his subordinate up so we got into fight. After the fight, I dragged his lazy ass down from the rooftop and… yeah… that's it."

I frowned. So that was what she was talking about when she went rampage on that Ino girl? That makes sense. I regretted myself when I stopped Sakura from beating up that girl. I would have done it myself if she didn't.

"Just watch out later, okay? Gosh, you always make me worry like that…" I mumbled the last part while I was putting bandage on Sakura.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

I put another bandage close to her lips when I realized just how close we were. I could feel Sakura's breath on my cheek and her lips never looked so luscious, so delicious… God, what am I thinking?!

"You okay? You look a little red"

"I-I'm fine… just… never mind." God, I can't believe I stuttered!

"Well," she stood up facing me, "I think I'll be going now. I'm super hungr-"

I saw the pain look on her face for a moment, and couldn't help but rush to her side and start questioning her. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all…"

"Sakura!"

"It's nothing, I'm totally fine!!"

"You're not fine, goddamn it! Tell me, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at me for a moment. She looked like she was struggling whether to tell me or not. While she was hesitating, I shook my head and walked few steps toward the bed that we were sitting on. "Look, I-"

I stopped my sentence when I saw a red stain on her lower back. I rushed toward her back and tried to get a better look at the stain, wondering if I was right or I'm just seeing illusion, which was highly unlikely. I touched the stain and Sakura seemed to flinch at the movement. Yep, definitely not illusion.

"What's this, Sakura?"

"N-Nothing that you need to worry-"

"What the hell do you mean nothing to worry about!!" Sakrua looked surprised for a moment. I continued, "You're bleeding! It has to be pretty big cut to make someone bleed like that! Here, let me see that!"

"It's really oka-"

"Don't say its okay!! It maybe is okay for you, but not for me!! I'm not going to let anyone bleed like that in front of me!"

After my remark, I panted because of effort. Sakura looked at me, wide-eyed, before sighing and smiling so sweetly at me. I felt light-headed, and I could feel my face heating up.

"Thank you."

I swear, I just turned into a pool of goo. I blushed furiously, and started stuttering.

"But I can't show it to you because than I would have to take off my clothes…"

...

...

I blinked few times before realizing what she said...

Oh shit...

_Why did I say that?_

_--_

**_Haha!_ -laughing like maniac- that's what you get for messing with Sakura!! Haha!!**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I just want to tell you guys that I started writing this new Sakuraxmulti fanfiction, it's called "Boys? HELL NO!" and I just posted the first chapter… so anyone interested please check it out…?**

**--**

**--**

**Neji's pov**

"So let me get this straight... Sakura went somewhere with the new student…"

"Yeah."

"And she told you to give this to me…"

"Yeah."

"She… told you to give this _disgusting presence that is simply an insult for all the other food in the world_ to me?"

"Not the 'disgusting presence that is simply an insult for all the other food in the world' but rest of them is correct."

I looked at this… this _thing_ in front of me, too shocked and furious that she even called this thing _food._ No human is capable of making this _thing._ The bread was burnt black, lettuce somehow _purple_ like a rotten lettuce was peaking out of burnt black bread. The lettuce's color was _unexplainable_ because I only went to her house yesterday and the lettuce was fresh and, most of all, _green._ The mayo and ketchup were covering the lower half of the sandwich, with sickly _pink _color which reminded me of _bubble gum._ How is human even capable of making a lettuce _purple_ and mayo and ketchup _pink? _The ham was no better. The ham was _green_, like a rotten one, and… is that _blood_, the red liquid thing that is covering the right side of ham right now? I picked it up with napkin prepared right beside me. Yep, It's blood alright. I quickly wiped my fingers on napkin. The napkin I used 3 seconds ago was melting. A little later on and I would have my fingers melted. Maybe it's not a blood after all... maybe a poison?

While I stared at melting napkin in my hand, I couldn't help but wonder...

_Does Sakura want to kill me?_

--

--

**Naruto's pov**

When I first saw the sandwich before me, I was _frightened._ I didn't know that Sakura could make _poison food_. I thought she was only capable of beating the shit out of 30 men in a blink of an eye. That alone was enough to scare me, but _poison food?_ When the napkin melted before my eyes, Neji and I was just looking at the _part of napkin_ with wide eyes.

"Neji… do you want me to put this in garbage can?"

"If you would, I would be _grateful,_ Naruto."

"No problem."

I picked the sandwich up carefully, making sure I was not touching that red liquid that was flowing all the way down to the edge of the bread, melting everything in process. I gulped. _Remind me to never mess with Sakura, ever._ I slowly walked to the garbage can, which seemed to be located way too far away at the moment, and dumped the sandwich in the pile of garbage, feeling relieved. That was until I saw the sandwich melting the pile of garbage and reached its way to the bottom of the garbage can. Soon, there was nothing in the garbage can except Sakura's deadly sandwich and I was very thankful that her sandwich could not melt _metal_ and also thankful that our garbage can was made out of metal. I shuddered and wiped my fingers clear with napkin for safety. Nothing is wrong with my fingers. No melting sensation. Good.

Speaking of Sakura… where the hell is she? Did she get into trouble? What the hell happened to her?

"Itachi, I brought Sakura…"

My ears twitched when I heard Sakura's name being mentioned. I immediately turned my head towards the door and was greeted by blushing Tobi-sempai and Sakura with bandages and bruises. Sakura was currently wearing a spare uniform, which was a uniform with a silky, white shirt and a red skirt that reached her mid-thigh, with creamy yellow sweater which had initial of our school. Students were allowed to wear spare uniforms only when their uniform is beyond repair or if they lost their uniform and they wore normal clothes to school or whatever situation what teacher thought it was necessary to wear spare uniform, and considering Kakashi-sensei, I doubt that he would just let a student wear a spare uniform because they feel like it. What the hell happened?

"Sakura, Tobi, I think I deserve an explanation as a president. What happened and why is Sakura wearing a spare uniform?"

"Well you see…" they started at the same time. When they realized that they said it at the same time, they looked at each other and stared before Tobi-sempai immediately blushed and Sakura smiled. Sakura smirked at Tobi-sempai and answered the question without looking at Itachi. "Chestnut will explain everything." Tobi-sempai looked at Sakura, shocked with blush still evident on his face before sighing. Itachi-sempai just raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Tobi-smepai cleared his throat before speaking, still blushing.

"Well, Sakura fell off the stairs, and her uniform got dirtied so she got changed and she just got few scratches and bruises and… yeah…"

Sakura just hit her forehead when she heard the obviously-fake explanation. Who in the right mind would believe _that?_

"Tobi, if you continue to tell lies; I will take this matter to principal for insulting the president and you will have to tell her what exactly happened."

Sakura threw a disgusted look at Itachi-sempai. I'm sure he noticed it, but if he did, he chose to ignore it. Sakura looked at Tobi-sempai, who was scratching his head while smiling sheepishly, unable to think of what to do. Sakura sighed and put her right hand on Tobi-sempai's shoulder. Sakura smiled reassuringly, and whispered something to his ear, making him blush. I glared at Tobi-sempai. What the hell happened between them?

"Sakura, you sure-"

"Well, obviously we're both _super duper_ bad at lying so I might as well tell the truth. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She turned around and faced Itachi-sempai, face to face. Itachi-sempai continued to watch Tobi-sempai and Sakura with emotionless face. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "It can't be helped… right?"

She opened her eyes and opened them. "I got into a fight with a new student in my classroom and I beat the shit out him. He's currently lying in the nurse's office, unconscious. My uniform turned into tiny bits and pieces, so I got changed. Happy now, _president?"_

Tobi-sempai was the one to hit his forehead this time. Sakura looked at him questioningly, and Tobi-sempai shook his head. Of course, you are not supposed to make Itachi-sempai mad, no matter what. But Itachi-sempai was far from mad, in fact, he was… smiling?

"You're never going to change, Sakura."

Sakura snorted. "Noticed that right now?"

"Well, I _am_ happy with the explanation. I'll let you go this time, but don't even think about being late for the meeting anymore."

"We have a meeting?" was what we said in union when Itachi-sempai announced that there's a meeting, even Sasori-sempai who entered the room just now.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Sasori-san… um, long story short: I got into fight, and had to change my clothes."

Sasori-sempai walked up to Sakura, who was smiling since Sasori-sempai entered. Sasori-sempai reached and straightened her collar. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright," was what he said at blushing and stuttering Sakura. I glared and turned my head to face Itachi-sempai, who was just as emotionless as ever but there was something in his eyes what I've never seen before… and beside Itachi-sempai was Tobi-sempai, who was clearly unhappy at the sight before him. I looked at Sasori-sempai again, and he was chatting happily with Sakura about god-knows-what, and Sakura seemed to stop blushing.

"Sakura…"

I turned around and faced Neji, whose eyes were behind the bangs and evil aura emitting from me, which scared the shit out of everyone except seniors.

"Neji? W-What's wrong?" Sakura asked nervously.

"The sandwich…"

Uh-oh.

I can feel where this is going, and if I'm right, which I am pretty goddamn sure I am, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

"Sandwich?" Sasori-sempai asked and raised an eyebrow.

Neji started chuckling darkly and his dark aura seemed too gone even darker, if that was possible. I started trembling like a leaf and Sakura just stared at him, unable to think in situation she's in right not.

"I can't believe you wasted all the ingredients in making that _thing_…"

Uh-oh.

Sakura looked like she finally realized what Neji was talking about, not that it will help her overcome her fear toward this evil Neji. She looked at me, her expression clearly saying 'help'. I gulped and nodded. I mouthed the words, 'I'll try', hoping she understood. She nodded, understanding and turned her face around to, now _transformed _Neji. His teeth grew like a vampire and his face reminded me and made me wonder if this is how demon god or shinigami looks like. Yes, he was _that _scary.

"I will bring a sandwich tomorrow, a proper one."

Sakura-chan, I know you're super naïve, but you should know that he will not fall for that kind of-

"2 sandwiches."

I looked up, and Neji returned to his normal self, two fingers up, indicating 2. My jaw dropped and I looked at Neji like a fish. Neji calmed down by that simplest sentence? That's… pretty… um… _stupid._

"Fine, two. Happy now?"

"I expect it to be _delicious,_ Sakura."

"I can't guarantee you that, but I will try."

Neji still emitted some black aura but it was safe… for now. I expected it to be way harder… but oh well. I'm still glad that everyone is safe.

"So… what's with the sandwiches?"

Oh. I forgot about our _lovely_ sempais who were watching the _whole_ situation.

--

**Sakura's pov**

I walked into the empty classroom, tired as hell. I fought with that new student… I think he's name was Sai or something, and had to explain the whole situation to chestnut, Itachi, and had to explain about my lessons with Neji… I don't think I need to do anymore 'explaining' for the rest of the year. But speaking of chestnut, I didn't know he was good at bandaging wounds. I don't feel like I have a huge slash on my back anymore! Ha, his face when he tried to bandage it… priceless.

"Sasuke, you need to come."

Eh? What's Itachi doing here?

"I don't need to go to that Student Council of yours! I'm fine, thank you very much!"

"But it is my duty as your brother-"

"Since when did you care anyways?"

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke, I-"

_Ding dong_

"This isn't over yet, foolish little brother."

"Whatever."

When Itachi was gone, I walked up to my seat, which was oh-so-coincidently beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me wide-eyed and followed my movement. When I sat down and took out my math homework, he was the one to break the awkward silence.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since when Itachi said 'you need to come', whatever that means."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and I resumed checking my homework.

"Aren't you going to ask what that was all about?"

"Not really. I'm sure if you wanted to talk about it, you would have talked to me the moment I sat down."

Sasuke looked at me, kind of surprised before giggling. I raised an eyebrow and he continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, it's just that you're like completely different person. First, you were really polite and all, but now you're just like a punk girl. It's hard to believe that you're a same person."

"Well," I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes, "That's just who I am. If I don't know the person very well and think I haven't seen enough, I would be continuing to being polite. Besides, my act will fall apart sooner or later."

Sasuke looked at me, confused, but smiled anyways. "I actually don't get it, but I'm glad you stopped acting polite. I've seen enough lies in my life already; I don't need someone close to me lying to me about her personality." I saw his smile faltering a bit. I looked at him, wondering what he meant but decided to let it go. Sasuke suddenly asked something that was _unexpected._

"Hey, are you free on tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Wanna go swimming? I… I need to get my mind off of things, and I was just thinking I could use some company…"

"I…" I was surprised, but at the same time, I was scared, too. You see, before I went to jail, like when I was 5 years-old, I nearly drowned. From that time, I'm scared of water. I'm not afraid of taking bath or something, but that was it. No fishing, no kayaking, and _definitely_ no swimming. I was wondering if I was better or not, after all those years, but I have to admit, I know that part of me don't want to find out and risk it. But I need to find out sooner or later… so I guess I could use some company…

"Sure."

I didn't regret my decision when I saw Sasuke's face suddenly brightening up. I was happy to see that someone was happy with my company, especially a guy. I didn't think my company would make someone's day a bit better. The thought made my feel proud of me just a little bit. I smiled back.

"So than meet me at 10 o'clock in front of my apartment since there's no school tomorrow. It's the highest storey of Konoha Place, the west side. It's-"

"Woah, woah. There's school tomorrow? There's west side in Konoha Place? How come I've never seen this 'west side' before?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, receiving a half-hearted glare from me and explained. "Konoha Place has two sides: west, east. It's no wonder why you've never been to west side. In order to enter the west side, you need to have this special card. We don't have school tomorrow because Tsunade said this week, she had to go somewhere and she didn't want the school to run without her, not that we need her anyways."

I sweatdropped at this. Sure, I was aware that Tsunade could be impulsive, but this much?

"I was hoping you could pick me up, but it looks like you didn't even know there was other side existed in Konoha Place, so I'll com and pick you up. Give me your apartment number."

I blinked and absorbed the information that was given to me in merely 10 seconds. Special card? Okay… that's a bit… strict.

"Oh, right. Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, here."

Sasuke handed me the pen and I took it gladly. I looked for some paper, but didn't bother as Sasuke held his right hand out to me. I immediately took the meaning and started writing my address on his palm. If I looked up, I could've seen Sasuke blushing furiously.

"Done."

I looked up, but Sasuke was looking away, blushing. "Sasuke?"

"H-Huh? Oh, you're done."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Sasuke looked at his palm and smiled. "You even wrote your phone number."

"In case you can't make it or something."

"Don't worry; I'll make it even if the world ends."

I smiled a bit. It looks like I cheered him up somehow, though I have _no idea whatsoever_ what cheered him on. I looked around to see some girls and guys already came in, every girl glaring at me. _Great, I just made them even angrier than before._ I looked behind me to see Naruto and Gaara glancing at me, curious about what's going on between me and Sasuke. I smiled in reply, and they just shrugged off and started chatting with each other.

"Sakura, I was wondering... why are you in spare uniform?"

Great, another explaining. But before I could open my mouth, Iruka-sensei came in through the door much to my relief, and ordered us to take out our homework. Crap, I didn't check it over through enough… oh well.

_It was worth it to see Sasuke smile._

--

--

**Itachi's pov**

I walked through the gate to see the driver already waiting for my brother and me. I went inside the limousine with the help of driver, not that I needed any, and sat down, positioning myself on the right side.

I didn't suspect Sasuke to take it so seriously. I always thought he didn't' care about it, so it was surprise for me to see Sasuke upset over _this._ I shrugged it off, and thought about the upcoming festival. The expense were tight, and since the theme is 'western', we had to get people to dress up and make a party or something… if I had to do this all on my own, I would've killed myself already. I really appreciated having Sasori as my vice president, not that it was my first time being glad and appreciative over Sasori. But his action earlier, when he straightened Sakura's collar… that threw me off a bit.

I snapped out of my thought, seeing Sasuke entering the car. I looked over at him, and he didn't even spare a glance at me. He was still upset about the _decision_. How pathetic.

"Sasuke, look-"

"Itachi, I don't want you to ruin my mood right now. I finally got over _that_ and managed to throw away it deep in my mind. I don't need you reminding me about it."

I decided not to push it further. If he didn't want to talk about it, it was fine. I decided to move to new subject. "Sasuke, we have a meeting with president of Yamanaka corp's daughter. I expect you to be there at 9 o'clock to-"

"I'm not going to be there."

I looked beside me and saw Sasuke looking at the window, though I knew that he cared nothing about what was outside. I frowned a bit at his response.

"What do you mean you will not be there?"

"I have something to do that day," Sasuke turned around to grab a cup of juice from the refrigerator.

"Cancel it," I said without missing a beat. What could possibly be more important to him than meeting with daughter of Yamanaka? He usually doesn't have anything to do.

"I won't cancel it. I'm going; you can entertain Ino by yourself."

I frowned again, "Look, you can't just act like-"I started but sighed and decided to let it go. It was the first time Sasuke disagreed on _anything,_ like he actually cared about something. I guess I could convince my father on this one.

"Fine, just tell me what you're going to do or when you're going to have this… _appointment_. I'll convince my father about this only this time."

Sasuke smiled a bit, before answering, "I'm going to swimming pool at 10 o'clock."

That's it? He's going to swim, so what? He can do it whenever he wants, the meeting is more important!

"And I'm going to have a company."

That surprised me a bit. Sasuke is going to have a company while he's swimming? Here's something I've never heard before. Whoever it is, it is important person to Sasuke and so, I decided to not to pursue this subject further. I was about to turn around to face the window when something caught my eyes.

"Sasuke, what is that thing written on your palm?"

Sasuke looked at me before grinning and replying, "It's a secret," and stared down at the window again. I raised an eyebrow; I never suspected my brother would _smile, _let alone _grin._

Secret, huh?

I faced the window. Whatever this secret Sasuke is hiding, I will find out eventually. Maybe I'll have somebody to watch over him tomorrow. I smirked.

_Foolish little brother, there's nothing you can hide from me._

--

--

**Little Sasusaku in this chapter along with some Sasosaku and Narusaku, although one sided. Next chapter will be full of Sasusaku… I think… I'm not sure… hehe**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I am so thankful that you guys liked my new fanfiction for those of you who read it and were kind enough to review… it's doing great… I think… as long as I don't run out of idea… yeah T.T**

**This chapter, like I warned, will be full of Sasusaku and no, I will not make this into sasusaku. I'm actually planning on making Sakura single and make this story endlessly long and torture Sakura… hehe.**

**The school's started and that means that you need to expect late chapters, since I'll be loaded with homework and projects… ah, I hate school!**

**So I just hope you'll enjoy the chapter! **

--

--

**Sakura's pov**

Remember when I said I loved my dad for the clothes, great apartment and stuff?

Well, I'll cancel it. _I hate my dad_.

Come on, you would too once you find out that _you're dad is a pervert._

--

I woke up, took a shower, and wore a dress-look-alike green sleeved shirt with some lace on it, and dark skinny jeans. I dried my hair and when I was done, I was looking inside the closet, maybe hoping to find some swimming suit that I can wear. I found four of them. _All bikinis._

One was white bikini with collar high, like turtle neck shirt, and hole in the middle that shaped like diamond that showed too much cleavage more than I would've liked.

The other one was black, typical looking bikini except for the face that it looked like it would come off when I fidgeted around just a little. And it did, much to my dismay.

One was red bikini, and probably worst out of them all, just a simple bikini with no strings or any of that sort whatsoever. It also had a golden ring-looking thing in the middle of the top part, and that was the only material that kept the material from falling apart. The top part, I mean.

The last, but not the least, one was a black bikini that looked much too like the other one, except that this one has golden dragon drawn in the left breast part and another golden dragon at my right hip. It also came with fishnet long-sleeved shirt, which was making the dragon stand out even more.

Just when I thought I was going to go rampage and visit my dad who was in grave, I stopped when I saw a one-pieced swimming suit which still a bit too revealing for my liking, but one piece nonetheless. I picked it up and packed it in my swimsuit bag which was also from my dad, of course. I quickly went to the kitchen with my bag on my hand, which I threw on couch as soon as I got out. I went to refrigerator and picked another 3-minute-horror as Naruto put it, and put it in the microwave.

As I ate in silence, I was wondering what I'm going to do if Sasuke found out that I was scared of water, or that I didn't know how to swim. Well, of course, I'll tell him the truth since lying was never my thing, but how will I say it without making him feel…um… angry? Betrayed? Why the hell would he feel betrayed anyway? What the hell am I talking about?

_Ding dong_

Well, no going back now. I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Sasuke in a black, tight shirt with light blue colored jeans. I'm sure that if I was one of Sasuke's fangirl, I would be screaming on top of my lungs, screaming 'hot', although I really don't know why they thought he was hot, it's just that I thought I would be screaming since fangirls tend to scream when he's in tight clothes, in sweat, when he's cleaning his face with his shirt. He looks like normal boy to me…

"Well, are we going now, or are we going to have a staring competition for the rest of the day?"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked up. I smiled just a bit and went inside and got my bag, and when I came outside, I could see hint of pink on Sasuke's cheek. Why it is that everyone who's with me gets a slight fever? Maybe I'm loaded with a virus…that's not good.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

I tilted my head to left, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He saw me, and, there it was, the first sign that he has fever! Now it's second level, you know, when you have this headache and your throat hurts like bitch and your face turns all red because of unknown heat? Well, that's what he's doing right now! Gosh, I _must _be loaded with viruses.

"Are you _sure_? You look like you have a fever, a pretty bad one at that. You don't have to force yourself, you know…"

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit…ah…whatever, I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

"Okay…"

We walked down the hallway in silence. I took a few glances at Sasuke, hoping he's alright and didn't get sick because of unknown viruses that were on me. That would be troublesome. We reached the elevator and as we reached the bottom, I couldn't help but starting to wonder _how the hell are we going to get there_. Sasuke and I were both underage to drive and bus, I don't have money… what the hell am I going to do for tickets?

"Um… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to my room… I forgot my wallet."

Sasuke looked at me for a moment, before he started giggling and turned into full blown laughter. I looked at him like he's insane. I seriously thought he was. There was nothing funny about that, even if it was, I'm sure it's not _that _funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Nah, just you're so… nothing. I'll pay for you, but you owe me. Okay?"

"What? I can go back now if I want to, you know!"

"No way. We're going straight to the swimming pool, and that's it."

"But I don't even have money for the bus!"

Sasuke snorted. "Bus? We're taking my bike."

Bike. Right.

"You can't be serious. If we could go with bike, I would rather walk, thank you very much."

"Oi,oi, what kind of _bike_ are you thinking of?"

I sighed. He thought I was _that_ dense. "Of course, the one where you paddle with two tires and handle? _Bicycle?_ Gosh, Sasuke, I _am_ really dense and I've heard of it _a lot _but I'm not that-"

Sasuke started laughing more intensely than before. What the hell… I don't see anything funny with that.

"Sakura, you _are_ really dense. Listen, the bike _you_ are talking about is one with _no motor. _The bike _I _am talking about is one with _motor._ The one that goes fast, the one that needs fuel. Get what I'm talking about?"

I blushed. "Oh," I said, somewhat embarrassed, "But why can't you just say motorcycle? It would've made my life a lot easier."

"Sorry, I don't want to make your life easier," said Sasuke, still giggling. Bastard.

"Che."

_Ding._

Finally.

When we got out, I saw a few girls from our school and wondered if all of our school's students live here. When they saw us, they started running toward us, making me rethink my thought. Maybe they're here to see Sasuke. Most likely.

"Sasuke-kun! I have two tickets for the opera tonight! Want to go out with me?"

"Sasuke-kun! I love you! Marry me!"

"Back off, bitches! He's mine!"

"Sasuke-kun! I want you to know that I truly love you more than any of these bitches!"

"Get off from Sasuke-kun's back, you whore!"

Wow.

"Nice, you're super popular, Sasuke."

When I said that, their attention turned from Sasuke to me. They started sending death glares at me and… wow, is that chick holding a knife?

"Sakura! Run!"

"Sakura?" the mob said, ears perking up, glaring at me more than ever. Geez, thanks Sasuke.

"You bitch! You wanted Sasuke-kun by yourself, didn't you?"

"Let's get her!"

Suddenly united, they all started coming at me, some holding pocket knife. Don't ask me what they're doing with it in public.

A girl with brown hair came up to me and lunged forward at me first with five behind her. She had her pocket knife in her right hand and I just watched her coming at me with bored eyes. Seriously, this girl was so slow. Wouldn't she be here by now?

"Sakura!" came out Sasuke's muffled cry by his fangirls.

Ah well, I'll just deal with this bunch first and save Sasuke. Finally, the girl was in front of me, the knife still in front of her. Her posture was full of openings, it wasn't even funny. Ha! And they think they could scare me with that unsharpened knife of theirs! How pathetic is that?

I grabbed her right arm and punched her in the gut with minimum power as possible. I don't want some unwanted accident to be my fault. Even though I hit her with almost no force behind it, that girl just collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach tightly. Really, this was too easy.

Five more girls were behind her, faster than the first one, but still slow as hell, but…hey, where did the bat dome from?

The fat girl in the middle charged first with her fist raised, though I doubt she even knows how to punch. I dodged it, and yep, she really doesn't know how to throw a punch, not even one. I punched her in the stomach, and there she goes. The one girl with pointy ears and big mouth charged at me, from looking at her posture, attempting to kick. This girl was better than others, her speed slow as hell, but her kick was quick and strong. I blocked it and grabbed her ankle, surprising her, and flipped her with ease. Sasuke sure has lots of troublesome fangirls.

The other three just backed up a bit, and I was surprised at how slow they were. Shouldn't they be here already, I mean, I'm what, 10 meter in front of them?

I walked to where Sasuke is, and girls just splitting the path to let me go across. I thought it was because they were scared of me, but when I saw a girl that was five times bigger than me, a giant, I think not.

"Bitch!"

Um… wow?

She was fast, which was surprising considering her enormous size, but not quick enough. She didn't try to punch, kick, nor did she have any weapon. She plans to crush me with her size, no doubt. She raised both of her arms above her head, making me think of a hungry gorilla. I side-stepped her, and when she was wondering where the hell I was, I went up to her and slapped the back of her head with minimum force. Before she even hit the ground, she was unconscious.

I walked up to Sasuke, whose jaw was dropped the ground, few fangirls still clinging on to his arms. When I was close, I quirked my right eyebrow and they all ran away, saying something like "It's not over!" or "We'll be back, bitch!" They didn't even bother to bring those unconscious bodies with them. I sighed. Girls are so troublesome.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Sasuke, staring at the giant girl I defeated. I shrugged. Leave it up to his imagination what he thought I did. I don't' give a shit.

"You okay, Mr. oh-so-popular?" I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice, as I smiled at his battered form. "They got you pretty good, Sasuke."

"Yeah… I still don't know what the hell happened, but thanks anyways," said Sasuke, dusting off some dirt on his shirt. "Let's go to the garage, now. I'm so getting out of here after all that happened."

"Whatever you say, Mr. popular," I said, sarcasm dripping in every word I say.

"Hn."

We got to the garage, and once again, it was located in part where I didn't know existed. He opened it up, and I was met with cars and motorcycles, all lined up straight with not a single dust on them. While I was staring, dazed, Sasuke walked up to the nearest motorcycle and started the engine.

"What are you standing around for?" Sasuke said, waving his right arm towards me, motioning me to come closer, "we need to go now otherwise those girls will be back."

Giggling at the mention of the fangirls, I ran toward the bike and hopped on. When I couldn't find any sort of helmet, I poked Sasuke, making him turn to look at me.

"Where's the helmet?"

"I don't have one," was Sasuke's arrogant response. I froze immediately. What. The. Hell.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, I'm not."

I hit my forehead and started worrying about my safety. What if he trips over something? What if we suddenly ran out of gas in the middle of the road and some car just crushed to us? What if I fall and get throw out of the motorcycle? What if-

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Trust me."

-says Mr. Popular

"What the hell? You don't know what will happen! Anything can happen in this world!"

Another lesson I learned in jail: Anything can happen. I mean, I didn't know I was going to be in jail for 5 years until it happened to me. Who knows what will happen now?

"Well, not to me."

With that, he started the engine and drove out of the garage, making me hold on to his waist tightly. I buried my head in his back and tightly shut my eyes, refusing to look anything.

_I am going to kill you, Sasuke!_

--

--

**Sasuke's pov**

"Well, not to me."

I drove out of the garage as fast as I can, loving the wind that brush past my face. When I was enjoying the sensation, I felt something warm, thin wrapping around my waist. When we hit the road, it tightened and I could feel Sakura's hair and her chest pressing against my back, making my heart skip beat. Sakura's body was so warm, and her breath on my back…

I mentally shook my head, trying hard to keep the blush from showing. Uchiha doesn't blush. That was a fact. But…

I took a turn to right, making Sakura's grip tighten on my waist. She buried her head further on to my back, her entire form pressing against my back, and for the first time in my life, I was blushing. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, cold-hearted, emotionless, Uchiha, _blushed. _It's finally happening! The world will come to end!

--

After 4 minutes of driving, blushing, tightening, etc. We came to our destination and I couldn't be gladder that we came, but couldn't help but feeling disappointed when the warmth on my back disappeared.

"I thought I was going to die! What's with you, driving so fast?" Sakura's shouted immediately when she set her feet on earth. I parked the bike and turned to look at Sakura, and once again, tried to keep the blush _and_ nosebleed in control.

Her hair was messed up because of wind, but in sexy way, her cheek was flushed and she was panting lightly, her lips parted, for what, I don't know.

"We didn't die, did we?" I said, maybe thinking that saying something will make me have better control on my blush.

"You-"

I quickly turned around, so that I was facing my back towards her, and started to walk toward the gate.

"Come on, we don't have all day."

"Che."

I waited for her to catch up, and when she did, we went inside.

--

"Um… Sasuke?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

No. I'm not okay. I'm horrified. I'm blushing, and it is taking all my willpower just to stop an ultimate nosebleed to come out and I die from blood loss. And the world will end. Do you know why? It's because of your sexy swimming suit! "Y-Yeah…" I hope.

So… the cause of my problem, which was Sakura's swimming suit, looks like this: black swimming suit which revealed her entire back and one diamond-shaped hole in the middle of her cleavage and another, but bigger, diamond-shaped hole in where her belly button is.

Okay, maybe it was not so revealing, I mean, I saw girls in bikini so why am I blushing now? It's because of those delicious looking legs that seemed to stretch out forever and those luscious breasts, flat stomach, clean, milky, creamy, white pearl-like untainted skin. The girls I saw didn't have that, no, not at all.

I inwardly hit myself and forced myself to concentrate on the pool that was in front of me. I thought that Sakura will follow me soon enough, and dived in, sinking deeply into dark, cool pool's water,

The reason I love swimming is that wonderful sensation when you meet the water. In water, you're just floating around, no plans or anything whatsoever. It made me stop thinking about all the worries I have. I can never leave without water.

I came up, taking a large gulp of air when I did son, and looked to find Sakura, but noticed she didn't come in yet. She stared down at me from the edge, looking timid and scared, something that is opposite of Sakura Haruno I know.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'll go down now," was Sakura's nervous reply.

She looked at the water as if it was going to swallow her whole, and gulped nervously. I just watched all of this thinking why the hell she was so nervous.

"Sakura, is something wrong-"

I was cut off when Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped, splashing the water. I just stayed in the surface, thinking what was wrong with her. Something about her look before she dived in was bugging me. She looked like she was committing suicide. I waited Sakura to come up, looking at the spot she dived in, and realized something was off. Sakura should've come up by now_. She should've, but she didn't. _

So that leaves me to one conclusion: something's wrong.

I cursed under my breath about how stupid Sakura was before diving in to the water. I could feel my heart beating, so fast, that I thought there was something wrong with it. I was scared. Scared that maybe I can no longer help her. Scared that maybe, she drowned. Scared that maybe, I lost that smile on her face forever, and it's my entire fault.

Mentally shaking my head I looked around, still scared beyond imagination, and found Sakura sinking while she had her arms and legs frantically kicking, trying to come up. I quickly swam over to her, and by the time I got there, she stopped kicking, which was a very bad sign. I grabbed her arm and swung it over my shoulder before going up.

I took a large gulp of air and Sakura immediately coughed and took several gulps of air. I tried to get close to the edge, but Sakura wouldn't let me move, even an inch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and made her move close to me before moving towards the ladder. I climbed up the ladder, one arm supporting Sakura, the other arm holding the ladder. When I was supporting her, I noticed that she was trembling. I bit my lips. How can she be so stupid?

I sat down with Sakura on my lap. In other time, I would be blushing and thinking about how the world came to end, but right now, I was too mad to even think about it. Angry, I grabbed her shoulder and made her look at me straight in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST DIVE INTO WATER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SWIM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sasuke…" A tiny smile came on her face, "Sorry…"

"Do you know…" I stopped, feeling tear running on my cheek. Seriously, does she think she's a superhuman? Acting tough isn't going to help you in the water, you dumbass! "Do you know how… how scared I was? Do you know… do you know, you dumbass?" By now, I was crying, tears endlessly running on my cheek, and I made no move to stop it.

"I'm sorry."

_Thank goodness._

Suddenly, I hugged her and pulled her close to me. Even though she's on the surface, even though I know that I'll see her smile, her pout, everything again, I was so scared that if I let go of her right now, she'll evaporate and another terrible incident will happen. I hugged her so tightly, that I thought she was going to suffocate.

I felt arms around me, and she started hugging me back. I started crying even more, even though I really have no idea why.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I cried even more if that was possible. I never felt so scared in my life. I never cried shard in my life either. I was never this emotional… she got me good, Sakura Haruno. Really, I never thought I would've fallen for someone this hard. I never thought… but I did.

_I fell for Sakura Haruno._

--

--

**Sakura's pov**

I thought I was going to die for sure back there. If Sasuke didn't save me in time… I don't even want to think about possibilities.

As I hugged Sasuke, I noticed some kind of desperation in his hug. I don't know if he realized, but he kept repeating, like a curse, "I was so scared, I was so scared, I was so scared." I wonder if he noticed that his hug is getting even tighter. I smiled. I can' believe it. I made _the _Uchiha Sasuke cry. All the fangirls are going to kill me.

I looked above Sasuke's shoulders and realized the shadow I've been seeing since I got to this pool. By the level of disguising, his professional. I glared straight to the spot where I saw him, and noticed a shadow that was walking away. I inwardly sighed.

_So tiring day._

--

--

**Bodyguard/butler/?'s pov**

I quickly hid my body in the shade. She noticed me. I can't believe this, I thought. I was surprised that someone was actually able to notice me, but that was not the problem. It was _her._ _She's_ there, hugging Sasuke, that annoying brat who isn't even worth of getting close to _her._

I smirked sadly. I can't believe it. Of all the possible scenarios, it has to be _this_. I wanted to show her that I'm different from the thug I've been before, but if we meet like this…

I thought, like time and time before, about what I will say when I meet _her._ I thought about maybe giving her a good punch in the arm, or hugging her, or just saying 'hi' to her coolly. And I imagined what kind of situation we will meet each other. Maybe I'll just notice her on the middle of the road. Maybe I'll see her in the café, maybe I'll see her in a nightclub… and of all possibilities, and it has to be like this. Of all possibilities, it has to be in mission by that bastard Uchiha.

--

"_I want you to spy on Sasuke tomorrow" said the man in front of me, currently sitting on the leather chair behind the desk, his fingers crossed._

"_Hai," I answered. _

"_Tell me exactly what you've seen in a written report. I want to know this person if he/she was able to grasp Sasuke's attention."_

"_Hai," I answered._

"_You may dismiss"_

_As I was getting out of the door, a voice stopped me._

"_I want the report in 3 days_**, Kisame.**_"_

"_Hai Itachi-sama," I answered._

--

"Curse you all, Uchiha." I said, as I ran through fingers in my blue hair.

"_Sakura…"_

--

--

**Kisame appeared!! Haha!! omg, it's going to be interesting from now on. Sucky Sasusaku, i know, i am not good at all with romance stuff... so yeah. don't expect alot from me when it comes to that. **

**Kisame and Sakura's past will be revealed... much later on... T.T so please be patient. My dad finally decided that i should only have 1 hour access to my computer, so plus that and the homework... maybe i won't be able to update it for like a month... hate school**

**please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Umm… hi? **

**Just so you know, I'm not dead and I know you guys are REALLY mad because of the late, super late updates, but I can explain. I think.**

**So my computer broke down. I know, how lame and just… common excuse, but it really did. I tried to update it with my brother's computer, but he's just an ass and never EVER let me have a proper access to so… yeah there's my excuse.**

**Of course there are other thing such as I was having a real big trouble with coming up how Kisame will fit into this whole entire mess. **

**So here's the new chapter!!**

--

--

**Itachi's pov**

I sighed as I sat back and closed my eyes. Things are getting so complicated in the company. The person I had a contract with few months ago is scared of some local yakuza and is just too scared to do anything about it. I would have just send Kisame to…

Speaking of Kisame, he's been acting more… distant since I sent him to spy on Sasuke. He kept staring off space and was not himself at all. He was like how he was when I first found him.

**Flashback**

"Itachi-sama, we're here."

I mentally sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. So far, I've visited 13 reformatories and none of them welcomed me from the bottom of their heart. I even got negative comments whispered _loudly _when I was walking past. What was my father thinking, to think that this kind of trip is worth anything at all?

Click. I hear a door opening beside me. I let out a tired sigh and got out of the limousine. I was greeted with gray, dull building with absolutely no unique-like point to mention. Just plain old building that was going to greet me with warm, welcome hug. Right.

As I enter the room, I immediately saw a hamburger coming toward at my face. Luckily for me, my bodyguard caught it just in time. And that was only the start. I took few steps inside and already I am met with very loud swears, shouting, curses everywhere. I keep my impassive face the whole walk towards the office and amazed that I was able to stand that _situation_ out there.

"Let go of me, you bastards!"

I turned around to the source of the voice and immediately spotted a tall boy, about 13 years old with dark blue hair, trying to get free from the firm grip my bodyguard had on him. I walked up to them, confused with what was happening. My bodyguard was highly trained and wouldn't grab anyone without my permission unless they think the person possessed as a threat. I hardly doubt that a 13 years-old kid would be able to possess as a threat to a highly trained adult like my bodyguard.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the blue haired boyi.

"You're stupid, dumb witted bodyguard is grabbing me for absolutely no reason," said the boy, venom dripping at every word.

"I was not asking you," I replied coolly and stared at my man and demanded an explanation.

"Itachi-sama, he was trying to stab you with a knife," he said, never taking eyes off of the struggling boy.

I was surprised. Of course, who wouldn't be? I thought in reformatory, any weapons of sort were not allowed because the boys in here were in the reformatory for that very reason. It was just highly unlikely. Unless they didn't notice the weapon, of course, but how come they didn't notice it…

"What the hell are you talking about? I do not have any weapon! Are you a fucking idiot who only knows what to do when this kid here tells you to?" he shouted and I could see the triumph written on his face as he saw my man struggling to keep cool composure.

"Here's the knife, Itachi-sama." Another man came up and handed a very old but expensive looking knife to me. It was small, pocketknife size with gold dragon shapes running at the side of it, and while it looked worn out it still managed to preserve its beauty and gracefulness that authentic Japanese sword has. I opened it and stared at its beautiful silver color and gentle but sharp aura it was giving. It was a masterpiece.

"Where did you get this?" I asked the boy, not taking my eyes off of the knife in my hand.

"It's mine, so give it back!" he surprised my bodyguards and me by punching the man who was holding him in place and rushing towards me, snatching away the knife I held just a minute ago. Than, he punched me in the face, pushed me out of the way and sprinted. Luckily for me, my bodyguard caught him right before he would run out of the reformatory. I checked my left cheek. I felt blood tickling down the corner of my lips.

That's going to leave a bruise.

"Let me go!" I heard a punching noise and quickly turned around to face the boy. He's lips were cut, bleeding now, but he still got that smirk on his face. The smirk got bigger when he saw my lips. Bastard.

"I'm going to take him to my company," even as I said that, I didn't know what I was going to do with him. I could give him beating, but that would mean that if it were discovered the company would lose its reputation fast. Oh well, I thought. I'll think of something.

**Flashback end**

"Uchiha-sama, Kisame-san is here."

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a voice saying my name. Few seconds later, I answered the phone stupidly as I realized it was from the phone downstairs. I straightened myself and rubbed my eyes. I really need some sleep.

--

--

"Itachi-sama, may I come in?"

"Please, Kisame."

The door opened and revealed tall, blue haired teen with spiky hair. His suit was clean and pressed carefully, his blank face showing nothing. I continued to scan him and made sure he didn't have any weapon. When he first came into my office at his first day as my right-hand man, he brought that gorgeous knife with him and tried to stab me with it. After that day, I never trusted Kisame when it comes to security.

"Here's my report, Itachi-sama," he said, giving me a report that was about three pages long. This short?

"I assume nothing happened?" I asked, scanning through this so-called report.

"Nothing happened, sir." He answered blankly.

"So why do you think Sasuke would give up father's expectation because of his person? Is he special?"

"It's not he, sir," said Kisame, hint of anger in his voice. "It's a beautiful girl, an angel more like," said Kisame blankly but I could notice some melancholy in his voice. Just who is this girl?

"Oh?" I asked, voicing my thoughts aloud. I was genuinely confused. It's not everyday a girl gets my brother's and Kisame's attention. It was impossible. Until now, apparently.

"Everything else is in the report, Itachi-sama. So if you will excuse me…" said Kisame backing off, his blank voice back. I nodded and he disappeared behind my office door.

He closed the door and I looked at the report in my hand. Time to do some reading.

_Again._

--

--

**Shikamaru's pov**

How troublesome.

Apparently, Sakura or whatever caught attention of all of my friends except for Kiba and I, which I thought was pretty impossible until now. Yeah, I learned that everything could be possible.

I walked down the hallway to my class. Kiba would be bickering with Neji and Naruto probably will be talking to Sakura… seriously, what was so good about her anyway?

I better ask Naruto.

--

--

As I walked in to the room, my eyes immediately spotted Sakura talking with Naruto and Gaara. There they go again, talking with her. I really don't understand it, maybe I'm just blind to see what's so good about her, but seriously, she looked any other girl in the class to me. Prettier, _way _prettier but the same troublesome girls.

I walked up to Naruto. He was laughing at something Sakura said and Gaara was glaring at Naruto like he just stole his favorite food or something. I tabbed Naruto on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, gave a quick wave.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's up?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," I said, pointing at the door quickly with my chin.

"Oh, okay," he looked back at Sakura, who gave him a dazzling smile, and smiled at me before going to the door. I sighed and looked at Sakura one last time, to figure out why she was so special. She gave me a quick grin, which I returned with half-hearted smile.

I still don't see it.

--

--

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" asked Naruto, rubbing his head in a sheepish manner.

"Just wondering, when did you start spending so much time with Sakura?"

"Oh. We go to same place together for working, she lives in a same apartment, I walk her home from her work since we go to the same way anyway… so I eventually got close, why?"

I sighed. It isn't enough for Naruto, Gaara, and Neji to be friendly to a girl just because she's pretty… very pretty. I know he knows that.

"You know what I'm talking about, Naruto," I said, looking at him straight on.

"Yeah… you're talking about how she beat us up on her first day, right? Of course I do," he looked at the direction Sakura and Gaara is and looked back at me with mischievous glint on his face. Uh-oh. My trouble detector is ringing unbelievably high.

"Sakura-channnnnn!!!!" shouted Naruto before I could stop him or strangle him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I hissed, feeling unbelievably idiotic and regretting why I couldn't just ask Gaara. He wouldn't have done this kind of stupid behavior. Then again, maybe he'll just not tell me the answer at all….

"Yeah, Naruto?" came Sakura and I have to admit I don't know how she heard him from outside. Well, Naruto's voice _is_ very loud. Wait, why did he call Sakura in the first place… oh shit.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru wants to spend some time with you because you always spend time with me and Gaara and Neji but not himself." Idiot. I should've expected this. I mean, Naruto is the most unpredictable person I have ever seen in my life after all. "He's got a major crush on you," wait, what?

"What?? Naruto, what the hell are you—"

"Yeah, really, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Sakura, affectively cutting me off.

"He does. That's why he wants to spend time with you. What do you think?" Naruto shrugged, "Big deal. He's just little shy and all… he's really a nice guy if you get to know him," he said, giving me a sheepish grin and a sly wink.

Damn that fox.

"I really don't think—" said Sakura but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"I really do think it would be a good thing if you spend some time with me, if you don't mind," I said, wanting to find more about strange aura that drew every ice cubes, cold hearted and close minded men in the school and melting every single one of them.

Naruto looked a little surprised, but it was soon replaced by a grin. He looked at Sakura and pleaded with puppy eyes. Sakura sweatdropped at the sight. A guy a head taller than her is giving her a puppy look. Really weird.

"Sure, why not," she said, shrugging. Naruto's face immediately brightened and looked at me with triumph smile.

"Tomorrow 7 o'clock, at Konoha Place front lobby in front of the café. You live there, right?" I asked, hoping that Naruto was right for once.

"Yeah. Then see you later." She turned back to the door, waving at Gaara while entering the classroom.

I watched her go and sighed. Another troublesome day. Beside me, Naruto was grinning like an idiot. He reached for the door but I didn't miss the little sentence he said before he entered.

"_Try not to fall for her."_

--

--

**Sakura's pov**

"What did Naruto want?" asked Gaara, greeting me with slight smile he would give only me, or that's what Naruto says anyway.

"Nothing, he wanted me to spend some time with… pineapple dude," I replied, not remembering the guy who I will spend the entire dinnertime with. Gosh, my rhythm was disturbing. When do I do my homework now?

"Shikamaru, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That's weird," he said before looking down at my homework.

"Oh shit," he said before turning around and giving me a threatening look.

"Give me your homework now," he said, hoping to threaten me. Dude, did you forget that I beat you up on the first day of my school?

"You think that will work?" I asked, not willing to believe that he was even dumber than Naruto. Please, no.

"You're right." I sighed; I am talking to person smarter than Naruto after all. "Than lend me your homework." Oh, no buddy. You're not getting my precious hard work (not really) that easily. Hell no.

"Come on, Sakura," he asked or more like _demanded_. I struck out a tongue childishly.

"No way, Gaara."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" came Naruto, running full speed toward us.

"He wants me to lend him my homework," I said, pointing my thumb at Gaara.

"What? We had a homework?"

Idiot.

"The History homework, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes at his selective memory.

"Oh shit," he said before quickly trying to grab my precious homework. Key word: "trying"

"Uh-Uh-Uh." I pulled it behind my back, and shook my index finger. "You both have to give me something in back. Of course, that is expected, right?"

"Uh, great."

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Have mercy on poor students?" asked Naruto, pulling his puppy dog eyes again. Seriously, does he know how ridiculous he looked? Sure, he's face was cute, but his a head taller than me!

"No way, Naruto. Not you too, Gaara."

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto started whining before shutting himself up when I glared at him.

A sigh. "What do you want?" asked Gaara, getting the fact that I will not lend them my homework unless I got something in return.

"I knew you were quicker than idiot here, Gaara," I said, ignoring Naruto's whining and complaining about how I seemed to always making him fool out of himself.

"You two buy me a big lunch. Not that much, right?" I said, lifting my eyebrows suggestively. Gosh, all the food in my head was making my mouth water.

"Deal," said Gaara, sighing in relief that it's nothing stupid.

"That's not that much," said Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

Oh, they did not have any idea what was coming at them.

"Sakura,"

I turned around to the source of the voice, which came from my back. I was faced to face with Sai, our new student who tried to attack me while I was going to cafeteria. Yeah, I still didn't forget about that.

"What do you want?" I asked, hint of irritation in my voice.

"_Who are you?"_

…

"What?"

--

--

**Author's note:**

**That was pretty short chapter, but I wanted to make it cliffy… so… yeah.**

**I know you guys are going to come after me with torches and pitchforks, but seriously, I gave you my excuse at the beginning, right? Hopefully that will explain a little bit.**

**Hope I see you soon!! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, can you believe it? I'M UPDATING THIS STORY!!!! HURRAY!!! MIRACLE COMING TRUE!!!!!**

**Yeah what do you expect? It's CHRISTMAS!!!! Anything can happen. Right?**

**I just utterly hate how much I missed you guys... loads of homework and this chapter was probably hardest to write...(not really just an excuse - - :)**

**So I hope you enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALLL!!!!!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Please tell me that he didn't just ask me that. Please.

....

Nope, he did.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? Of course, who do you think I was? I am Haruno Sakura, the girl who's super cool and awesome and kick anyone's ass in this entire school. I'm the girl who beat the shit out of you, hello? Do you have like a temporary memory loss or something, because I REALLY thought you were smarter than this. Stupid jackass.

"What do you mean 'who are you?' She's Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto. Yeah, go boy! Go tell him not to ask that kind of question!

"I know what her name is," well you sure didn't sound like you did, "I just want to know how she beat the shit out of me the day before."

"Uh, maybe it's because she's _strong?_ Dude, accept it and move on for heck's sake! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah," I said, pointing at Naruto and Gaara,"these guys never got beaten by girls but they weren't as shocked as you, buddy." I ignored the cries of 'Sakura-chan! You're soo mean!' and 'I'm gonna kill you'. I needed to concentrate, so I can figure out what is going on inside that stupid head of his.

"You don't get it?" he sighed like _we _were the idiots here. Hello? _You_ are the one who randomnly came up to me and asked me 'who are you?' bullshit! It's _me_ who's supposed to be angry, not you!

"No. I don't get it. Care to explain it to me, _pretty boy_?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Naruto snickered behind me at my nickname for the bastard, 'pretty boy'. Ha, I am _so_ good at this.

He glared at me for a minute, than he said, "we need to talk in private."

"Yeah, and what makes you think that I will agree to that? For all I care, you could drag me to the roof and start another fight. _AGAIN_."

"I promise," he said, ignoring the dark look that Gaara and Naruto sent him for they didn't know I fought with him, "I don't do that kind of disgraceful act again. I promise and I never go back on my word."

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed to be serious this time, the way he said it. His usually emotionless eyes held something I've never seen before...rage, confusion, and this other thing...._fear_? Seriously?

"Sure. Meet me at the roof this lunch," damn, there goes my big lunch, "and don't be late."

He broke a tiny smile, a _geniune_ smile I might add, and walked away, satisfied. Damn it, if this isn't interesting as I think it is, I'm going to kill that guy for making me miss another lunch. _Again._

* * *

**Sai's POV**

She agreed. That's good.

I just need to ask her what her connection to _her._

And if she turns out to be close to _her _than...than I'm dead. Of course.

Damn it, Ino Yamanaka didn't warn me about the kind of mess I was going to be on! Than, of course, who would've thought that Sakura was close to _her?_ But seriously, she could've like warned me or something. At least warn me that she's not an ordinary girl or something so I can get a hunch that she is abnormal. Maybe not abnormal but you know what I mean.

I mentally hit myself for not noticing earlier. Her movements were so fluid, graceful like she was dancing but it was so _brutal_ at the same time. I saw _her_ movements thousands of times. Of course I should have noticed it. Danzou-sama is going to have my head if he finds out about this. Ugh.

--

--

_Ring._

This is it. The bell rang, now I have to go to roof and confront this all. I just have to confront her and ask about the connection. Not a big deal. So not a big deal.

Right. I'm not even fooling myself doing this.

I tried to think rationally as I walked out of the classroom, heading to the roof. I have absolutely no reason to be scared, right? If she's close to_ her_, fine. It has absolutely nothing to do with me, right? Of course, what are you talking about. I'm safe and sound. So why in the freaking world am I so nervous? It feels like I'm confessing that I'm murderer or something (A.N/Ironic, heh?). Goddamn it. Leave it to my gang to make everything so hard. If they've beaten her up when she first met them...but that would've been impossible since she beat _me. _

Before I knew it, I came face to face with the door to the roof. I could feel my heart pumping, fear running through my stupid body who thinks its funny to make me all nervous about asking one tiny, harmless question. Stupid body.

I opened the door and went inside, taking a deep breath. The cool air hit me as soon as I stepped inside, but I realized that there were no signs of Sakura here. I shrugged, figuring she was late because of her emo friend and knucklehead. I decided to sit on the rail for support and leaned down to look at the below. It was amazing, this school. It's huge, of course, but the students in those each classroom were as unique as hell. There's knucklehead _punk_ who got 95%average overall, there's gothic, emo-kid punk with 96%average. Not to mention all the giggly girls that sat beside their so-called prince got the average ot 92%at least. The ice-prince with chicken-ass hairstyle got 97% average, which is pretty much being perfect on all subject.

But all of them were pretty much nothing compare to the pink-haired beauty I was about to confront. She was the one who beat the shit out of me besides my father, the girl who got 99%average and the only 1%average she didn't get was because of the property damage that she did when fighting me. Only 1% deducted...is she a freaking genius or something? She was so iinhumanely beautiful that it was impossible not to glance at her way when she was walking down the hallway.

She was not sexy, no she was far from sexy. She was beautiful like high-class beauty, like a Queen. She had a power over everybody with just one glance at their way. Her emerald eyes betrayed absolutely nothing, even when she's laughing with her friends (or gang, punk, whatever you call those knucklehead and emo, Sai thought). Her walking stance was full of authority and confidence, that no one would've guessed that she was going up to her teacher to confront the property damage. Yeah, she actually looked that confident, like she was proud that she destroyed half of roof in one freaking day with punches and kicks. I shuddered at the thought.

While I looked down, I never noticed the sound of the door creaking to open. I felt a prescence in front of me and immediately cut off from my thought, looking up to see Sakura, the girl I was just thinking about. She looked at me anxiously and a bit nervously...? I had no idea what the hell was going on. Sure she didn't fell nervous in front of a guy she can beat in 1 minute, right?

"Sai," God, her voice was beautiful...wait what the hell? "can we talk about this later? I have....a _guest... _That I need to see immediately." Her emotionless eyes flickered something, but before I could see what it was, it disappeared. I had no idea what the hell was going on, but before I could reply, she was not in front of me anymore.

I stared blankly before deciding that it was not nervousness I saw from her. No it was something totally different, and I realized that it was _excitement._ Why would she be excited, I asked myself.

_Why indeed._

* * *

**5 minutes ago**

**Sakura's POV**

_Ring_

"Well, damn." I said, standing up to go to the meeting place, the school roof. "I need to go to the roof to see that bastard."

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to go?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes, for once, serious. I looked at him, wondering what the hell was so serious about this meeting with bastard.

"I don't get it," he said, "I don't know what he meant by asking you 'who are you?' but I don't like it, Sakura-chan. I really don't like the tone he asked you that, like you were...an alien or a monster."

"I don't like it either," I said, sighing,"but I promised I would go. Seriously, Naruto, I'm going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, if he tries something," I said, rolling up my dress' sleeves, "I'll just beat the pulp out of him. No big deal."

"Then the deal's off?" asked Gaara, now beside Naruto. "You said you wanted a big lunch in exchange for lending us your homework. If you go now, the deal's off." Damn him. He just HAD to be smarter than Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, seeing where Gaara was going with it, "the big, juicy lunch is off if you go with the bastard!"

Damn them.

"You know what? Fine." They looked hopeful for a second. Big mistake, buddy. "Since you wanted me to eat your lunch so badly, I will delay to tomorrow. Besides, I still didn't lend you my homework." They grunted. It is absolutely way too early for you two to push me around, kids.

"Fine, but be quick," said Gaara, dragging still persistent Naruto.

"Thanks, Gaara. Owe you alot." I smiled, which resulted his cheek to color into pretty shade of pink. I'M A LIVING VIRUS!!WHAT THE HELL'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!!! I went out of the door, pushing my virus disease for awhile.

I had an appointment.

--

--

As I walked along the hallway, I wondered why I allowed that bastard to have an appointment with me anyway. Of course, I know that I'm super kind and such a good-natured person, but allowing that bastard to meet me in the same place where we fought last time...it's bad idea, isn't it?

Cursing my stupidity, I went along the endless corridor, trying to remember where the rooftop was. I cursed, again, at my lack of care when it came to directions and such. I really need to pay closer attention to my surrounding, what if some guy just randomnly comes out and attacks you--

I instinctly grabbed the fist that came my way, twisting it. The said person who attacked me didn't yelp in pain like I expected, but twisted with the arm so the damage won't be done. When the person flipped and twisted in the mid-air, I kicked him (or her) in the gut, making him (or her) choke. Hell yeah, my kick is still powerful as ever!

He (now I know it's he for sure because the cough sounded manly) flipped in front of me, making me take few steps back to look closer. He had freakishly blue hair and was wearing the uniform for boys in Konoha Academy. I looked at him, wondering why in the seven hell he attacked me, but the realization and the memory started to flow in my mind. Blue hair...now if I'm right....It's...

No way.

"Damn it, Pink. You still have that inhumane strength of yours... damn it, have you got even stronger?"

I will not forget that voice anywhere. That mocking, velvet smooth voice that taunted me and gave me encouragement countless times. That unbelievably blue hair of his, spiked up no matter what kind of hair-product I tried. That black, coal-colored eyes that was filled with care for me. The stupid way he would smoke with his pinky raised...

"_Kisame."_

_"Missed me, Pink?"_

...

Speechless? Of course.

Awestruck? Hell yeah, what do you think?

Kisame was here. That knucklehead, loud, obnixious, unbelievable, idiotic, cold-hearted but warm at the same time, a.k.a Sharky was here. With me. In Konoha Academy.

I should've known, Naruto mentioned Kisame's name when he told me the members of the Student Council. I should've expected him to be here, in front of me, grinning like an idiot sooner or later....

Who am I kidding? No way in fucking hell that I could've known he was here. Name Kisame's not exactly the most common name in the world, but still there were possibility that it wasn't him. Of course, as much as I wanted to believe, I told myself that there would've been no way that Kisame was here in this rich school filled with bitches, sluts, and, as much as I hate to admit, nice guys. He shouldn't be here, and I didn't want to have false hope. So of course I didn't believe it.

But now that he's here with me...I am so fucking happy.

I ran towards him, registering the surprised look on his face and decide to taunt him forever about that, and hugged him tightly. He was so much taller than me, I only reached his shoulders, but I jumped and wrapped my arm around his neck, bringing him down to my size. He lifted me up easily, much to my dismay, and held me with his muscular arms, supporting my body. I buried my head on the junction between his neck and shoulder, half-crying and half-laughing. I could feel him smile at my childish antics, but who cares if I was childish? Kisame's back and that's all it matters.

Right now, I couldn't careless that I had an appointment with Sai... shit, Sai!

I whispered into his ears, "I have an appointment so I need to go but I'll cancel it right now. Just wait here, okay? Please?" I asked, pleaded almost, and Kisame chuckled.

"I'll wait."

I jumped down from his comfortable hold, missing the warmth almost instantly, and ran towards the stair to the rooftop, now my memory clear as crystal due to the sudden appearance of stranger. I ran and ran, not even out of breath (yeah, it's another jail thing) and reached to the top of the stairs almost immediately.

I didn't even register what I said to Sai, I just remember mumbling something and jumping to the stairs right back.

_Kisame's back._

--

--

**5 minutes later (present time)**

**Kisame's POV**

Damn, the look on her fact was so cute.

Fuck Itachi, fuck Sasuke, fuck everyone. I don't give a fucking shit even if I'm disobeying the rule that Mr. Fucking-Uchiha by coming into the school without permission. I don't give a fuck right now. All I care right now is the fact that I am with Sakura, the girl I dreamed non-stop for last 4 and half years. She's not with me currently to cancel the appointment she had, but I swear I held her petite form in my arms right now.

Oh how _grateful_ I was to have her back.

I didn't expect her to jump on me, in fact, I expected her to not to remeber me at all. After all, she probably had lots in her mind. I mean, she had to, right? Being in jail for 5 years... of course she had to.

But she didn't forget about me and greeted me like a long-lost family member, or even better, a lover. And that made me feel happiness for the first time in my life. Except for the time she first told me that I was her friend.

I was a thug, a punk, junkie, a worthless human being as many people liked to call me. She was from nowhere, just appeared in front of me like an angel to make me repent for my sins or something. She was there for 6 months, and that short period of time was enough to fall for her head-over-heel (A.N/Is that right?). The knife that Uchiha had in possession now, I stole it from him when he didn't notice, (damn that bastard) was the knife she gave to me. She said it was a present from her mom, and when I heard that I couldn't possibly take it, but she insisted, telling me it was pretty much useless and wanted me to hold on to it. Sort of her momento. I didn't have anything to give her so I just gave her my old ring from my dad, the only thing anyone has ever given me except for the knife, and told her to keep it as my momento. She gladly accepted it, which surprised me because it was clearly WAY TOO big for her to put it on. But she accepted it and smiled at me in a way I've never saw her smiling. Happiness with hint of sadness.

Oh how I wished to kill every fucking person in the world that night.

Now that she's here, I will never let her go. I'll hold on to her. I don't even expect her to love me back, she deserved so much more than an idiot like me. But I'll be there for her. As long as I can.

While I was deep in thought, Sakura came back, her cheek flushed because of her running though her breath was even, and hugged me as soon as I turned around to face her. I lifted her up again, and held her, not even planning to let go this time.

_It was good to have her back_.

* * *

**Realllllllllly cheesy, I know. **

**Sakura and Kisame's past will be revealed more in next chaper... damn it. **

**For those of you who wished that Sakura's past was revealed or maybe some action scene...sorry. Oops.**

**I hope this satisfied your need. I'll try to update it as soon as possible.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**-Sleepygirl-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Been such a long time since I last saw you guys…I know…I probably deserve all the pitchforks and stuff that you're going to throw at me for being so lazy ass and stuff, and I really don't blame you.**

**This chapter is the past. Please note that it is PAST. Almost as a filler chapter or something. It starts off when Sakura met Kisame. Don't complaint to me about how this is not the chapter and how I updated the wrong chapter, because I didn't.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter will be disappointing since it doesn't have anything to do with the plot. But Kisame and Sakura's past is really important to me so…sorry about that. Hehe. It will be good for the fans that are looking for unusual coupling because, I noticed that there weren't a lot of KisamexSakura couples. I kinda don't blame them because...they never had civilized conversation and it's hard to imagine a fish (no offense to Kisame's fan) getting a girl...that was so mean. I apologize.**

**I had a mid-term like 2 weeks ago and failed most of them. My grade went down considerably and I'm almost getting killed by my parents. Urgh...**

**I'm probably boring you with my non-stoping rant. So here's my new chapter, enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Exactly 4 years and 9 months ago…_

_There was a boy._

**

* * *

**

Kisame's POV

It was a good day.

Of course, the weather was horrible. It was cloudy; there was not a single stray light be seen when you looked up. The rain has stopped yesterday, but the cloud did not go away completely, not to mention still the wet, muddy ground that I probably have to run on when I got in trouble, which is everyday. The fence didn't burn off like I hoped everyday, and stood its ground all mighty like it is the king of the world or something. The guards around us still walked around with malicious grin on their face, hoping one of us to be stupid and try to escape so they can beat us down with an excuse. Not that it stopped them before from beating us. It was still the same old day, with bad weather and still crazy guards. Nothing different.

But from the bottom of my heart, I knew something was going to be different today. Something that you may call an instinct, maybe, and if you grew up in an environment like me, you learn to trust your instincts. It's what keeps you alive in the hellhole like this, things like knowing when to shut your trap up or when to run as fast as you can even though you hate the fact that you are running away. It's a rule, I guess, to trust your instincts. A rule that you needed to follow if you want to stay as safe as you can be in this particular situation.

"Okay, you brats, get to cafeteria right now if you want to eat!"

There came the announcement.

If you miss the announcement, which is pretty hard thing to do since it blows your eardrums with loud, screeching noises, you get no meal, one of the most important facts you have to follow when you want to live. Not to mention detention, if you could call being a living punching bag for a day detention. I didn't go to school, but I knew it didn't involve beating the shit out of 'bad' kids.

I got out of my bed, grunting with annoyance, and headed towards the cafeteria. There were not a lot of kids in this particular orphanage because of its violence. It's for orphans with especially bad temper and dangerous, orphans who lived and learned how to fight in the street with bare knuckles. How I ended up here? Long story short: I blew up the orphanage I was in before so I ended up here. Simple.

As soon as I stepped in, I was pleased to see the noises inside the room have stopped. Once loud cafeteria was dead silent. If you want to know, it's because I stepped in. I am the strongest one in the orphanage, which is saying much because this building is filled with thugs, thieves and best fighters from age 10~16. You can say that I'm pretty much the best youth fighter in the nation. Yeah, I exaggerated a bit there. It didn't change the fact that I am, at least, a decent fighter.

"Boss, did you hear?"

Okay, I know 'boss' is kind of cliché. But I always wanted to be in control of my surroundings. Being called 'boss' made me feel like… a boss, simply. Besides, they were persistent on calling me 'boss' even after I said it was okay. Not that they talk to me too much anyway, only when something appealing or new comes up, which is pretty rare.

"What?"

"There's a new one coming…apparently she was in jail for about 3 months. She came here because of the 'accident' in the jail that she stayed before."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Jail, you say?"

"Yeah, and it seems like she's our age too."

I walked straight up to the front of the line and, like I expected, no one tried to stop me. Last time someone did that resulted in a broken nose with huge bruise on the guy's cheek. I picked up the tray and went down to the aisle, looking at the foods, disgusted. I swear that no one deserves to get treated like this. NO ONE.

I just picked up some random apple and the lunch lady gave me two pieces of burnt pancakes. Another lunch lady gave me two sausages that were burnt as well. It was unidentifiable, the original color of the sausages. It was burnt black. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

I headed back to where I usually sit: the center table of the cafeteria. I sat down and no one dared to sit next to me, and I was glad it stayed that way. I don't want anyone near me when I'm eating, or for anything else for that matter. I poked one of the sausages with my fork and was not half-surprised to find out that it was hard as a rock. It was to be expected; I mean, look at its color! Even the coal wouldn't have jet-black color like this. I picked on the pancakes, and guess what? It was in the exact same condition: burnt black, no syrup, and no nothing.

I picked up the apple and started eating it. I know I can trust vegetables because we grew them at the backyard of our reformatory. It was what we did, and even though it was as tiring and boring as hell, it was at least something to do. I took a bite and savored its sweet juice in my mouth before swallowing it. Just when I was about to take another bite, our 'supervisor' demanded our attention.

* * *

**_He met his first love in a place most people thought was impossible._**

**_There she was, like she waited for him for a long time._**

**_Maybe she did._**

* * *

"Hey, you stupid assholes! Stop eating like a fucking pig and look here, and if you were too stupid to understand what it means-" some of the guards behind him laughed like it was the most hilarious thing they ever heard in their sorry life. "-than just follow what everyone else in the room does and pretend you know what's going on. Now that I have got your fucking attention, I'd like to introduce you a new girl that will be staying with us for 6 months.

"Unfortunately, the jail that she was staying in was burnt into ashes and they have to build a new one. Until then, she will stay with us. Now, if you don't have any question, which I doubt you will because you probably don't even know the meaning of the word 'question'-" another snickers were heard from behind him, "-I'll introduce you guys to her right away.

"Sakura, can you come in?"

Wow, I thought. This guy actually can have a civilized sentence without insults or swears.

The door opened quiet loudly and revealed a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes. She had a gray shirt on that wasn't too loose or too tight. Her faded jeans were tattered and old, but she managed to look pretty good in them. She had her pink hairs pulled into a high ponytail with bangs framing her porcelain face. Her emerald eyes were cold and stared at us down like she was queen of the world and we were some servants or something that was not worthy of her 'mighty' presence.

For 5 short seconds, I wondered if she actually was from jail. Her face looked like it could break any second, her arms were skinny and pale, and her legs didn't look like it had any muscles. It looked like I could break it without even batting an eyelash. I always believed that someone from jail looked tougher, colder, and meaner than others. I really don't' know what I expected. Maybe a sign that says, "hey, look at me, I'm from jail!" I never expected someone from jail to look so…fragile.

But one look at her eyes, and you wouldn't believe that she wasn't an assassinator or something. It was cold and hard, much too old for a girl like her to have. I didn't know her age, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't too older than mine, maybe even younger than me. I met some girls in the orphanage I blew up who had hard life, whores when I was living in street who I know for sure had rough life, but even them didn't have this kind of eyes. She looked like she's been through worse than any of us did in this reformatory, and that's saying something.

She walked up to stand beside our 'supervisor', and slouched, leaning on her right leg and her left leg just slightly bent. She put her left thumb on her left pocket and her right arm was just hanging limply. She looked around the cafeteria, looking at each and every one of us, and last rested her emerald eyes on me. I looked at her with same blank stare that she gave to every one, and surprisingly, she smirked. Everyone turned to see whom she was smirking at, and when they saw me, they immediately turned their head towards her again, afraid I might do something to them if they stared any longer.

Our 'supervisor' broke the brief silence. He said, "Sakura, will you introduce yourself to us, if they understand what you are talking about?" More snickers were heard, damn those bastards. She looked at the supervisor, who was sharing her blank look, and turned back to us.

"Haruno Sakura. If you want to know anything, question me. I never introduced myself."

Few hands went up, and she stared at one hand, which was raised higher than other hands. She looked at the person who had their hand raised, think the name was Mizuki or something, and gave him an expecting look.

He asked, "How old are you?"

She answered in monotone voice, "10. Next?"

10? She certainly didn't look like 10. Her eyes were too calculating and cold, too old to be eyes of 10 years old. But I guess that's what jail does to you. How should I know? I never have been to jail before.

"Why did you get into jail?"

Ah, good question.

"Because I murdered a girl."

That brought absolute silence to our room. Our 'supervisor' was grinning madly, and he was the only one that looked unaffected by her sudden statement. Even the guards behind him took a nervous half step backwards that will not be noticed unless you were looking real close. Guess even those bastards never saw a murderer before. Neither have I.

I looked at the girl standing in front of us. She killed someone? Are you kidding me? That weak looking girl with cold eyes actually killed someone?

When no more questions were asked--_duh_ who would want to question a girl who actually murdered someone--the 'supervisor' showed her where the foods were and left. Before he stepped completely out of the room, though, he looked back at us and said "Behave," before grinning madly at us and left. I inwardly cursed at his stupid grin. Sadistic bastard.

She took the tray and everyone whispered when she made her way to some random table. I took another bite at my delicious apple and closed my eyes. I spent last night trying to finish 50 laps that was assigned when I said 'idiot' in front of guards. I wasn't beaten, because they don't do that unless we committed _serious_ crime, but had to run 50 laps around the muddy yard with my legs bound together. It was _real _fun. Right.

I heard a chair screeching and tray being dropped on to the table. I opened my eyes, ready to send death glare at someone who dares to sit in the same table as me. My eyes were met with emerald one that was emotionless just a second ago but now filled with mischievousness. The pink haired girl, Sakuno or something, I think, sat down right across the table and threw a boyish grin at me. I growled.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sitting," she said and poked a sausage and took a bite. I frowned at that. She actually took a bite of that burnt, coal-like, inedible thing. She didn't seem to mind my disgusted stare and continued eating.

"Yes, but who gave you permission to sit here?" I growled again and sent a glare to her, hoping she'd catch the message and fuck off. But no, this girl was too stupid to take the message like a good little girl. Instead, she grinned at me and took another bite that the disgusting thing.

"Nobody," she answered.

"So what makes you think that you are allowed to sit here?" I took another bite at my delicious apple and chewed on the piece. A stupid girl isn't going to make me stop from eating my juicy apple.

"I don't _care_ if I'm not allowed to sit here because I want to _sit_ here."

Bitch.

"But _I_ care so go sit somewhere else, whoever you are."

If she ignores my message again, I will kick her or something, detention or not. She's annoying me, and if she thinks she can be excused because she's a girl, she had another one coming.

She looked at me, her sausage finished, and stared at me square in the eye. Her eyes were cold again but I could see the mischievousness that she had before still lurking around deep inside that emerald pool. She smirked.

"What makes you think that I care how you feel?"

Last draw.

"Because," I said, slowly standing up and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her so we are face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"I'll make you care."

She still hasn't blinked or showed any sign of fear. She looked at me with that smirk still intact on her delicate face. Let's see if that smirk is still on by the time I was finished with her.

The great thing about being in the cafeteria is that, even when you beat up someone, it was okay. The guards were too busy eating their fancy lunch at the room beside us, and our 'supervisor' was upstairs, doing whatever shit he was doing at free time. Probably coming up with a way about how he can torture us further. The lunch ladies couldn't care less, and my _housemates_ didn't care much either, they encouraged the fight, even. So nothing stood between the fighters.

I brought my fist up to hit her in the face. Girl or not, she pissed me off. My fist was about to land when something grabbed it from landing on her cheek. I looked at my hand and I realized that her hand has caught my fist in a vice-grip. I flinched slightly at how much strength this girl possesses. I looked back at her and she was still smirking, looking like a hungry bloodthirsty animal.

"You're pretty good," she said with no strain in her voice that indicated she was overpowered or anything, just normal, steady voice. Not even a hint of fear. Fuck her.

"But your punch is way too stiff. Might want to try moving with a bit more flexibility?"

"I'll show you flexibility," I said, growled and brought my foot to kick her in the gut. She released my hand and jumped over me, flipping like a bird before landing gracefully behind me. I whipped around and was greeted by a fist right in front of my face. I blinked, not able to believe that I just got whipped from a girl.

I looked at her expectantly, raising my eyebrow when the blow didn't come. She smirked and put her arm at her side.

"I didn't want any trouble, you did. I just wanted to sit down since this is the only table I can see which is empty. Now that I beat you and I'm still not caring about what you think, can I sit here?"

I looked at her, blinked, and blinked some more. I smirked, and sat down on the chair myself, bringing my half-eaten apple to my mouth. "Sure," I said, chewing the piece of apple and swallowing it before taking another bite. She smirked, sat down on the chair, and began to eat that burnt pile of junk. I was so certain that she was going to vomit the disgusting food away any minute now, but she was reluctant on eating and raised an eyebrow when I kept staring at her. I brought the apple to my mouth again, eating the core and leaving it completely eaten except for the seeds.

She was a strange one.

* * *

**_Sometimes, friendship can be grown in the most unexpected event possible._**

**_So as love._**

* * *

I stared at the three idiots in front of me. Just because that new girl whipped me, still don't remember her name, doesn't mean that these three junkies can randomly come to me with stupid smirks on their faces, thinking that I've gone soft and that they can beat me.

Three words: What. The. Fuck.

"We can't have you as a leader anymore," the fucker behind another fucker said, licking his lips in what he thinks is a threatening manner. To me, it's just a lick from a stupid animal that thinks they're cool. No wait, never mind. That would be an insult to the animal.

"Yeah, after all, you got your ass kicked by a _girl_." He spat out the word 'girl' like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Even counting that she was from jail and stuff, it's impossible to get beaten by a _girl_," said Fucker No. 2. Yeah, I officially named him Fucker No. 2. Maybe it should be Son of a Bitch No. 2. The first one should be the 'supervisor'. Maybe motherfucker was better for 'supervisor'?

"So you think that you can beat me because a new girl from a jail came and whipped me?" I asked, even though I already know the answer. Better safe than sorry, right? Well, in this case I won't be sorry, but who cares?

"Yes, are you deaf? That's what we said." He smirked and put his hand on his hip. "Maybe if you give up now, we'll make you our gopher boy." The Fuckers-that-I-do-not-care-about laughed behind him, throwing their heads back. That is the stupidest sight if I ever seen one. Three pigs thinking that they can beat me, laughing in what they believe is a threatening manner. Can't get any stupider than this.

"Or maybe our punching bag. Don't worry, we'll go easy on ya."

Or maybe, it can.

I sighed and dashed with my fist rose to the first one, and kicked the Fucker No. 2 in the face. There was a familiar crack and liquid coming out of his nose, which I know for sure, is blood. The Fuckers-that-I-do-not-care-about gasped and their eyes widened, one of them actually falling on their back and landing on the ground. I focused my attention again at the fallen Fucker No. 2, who was unconscious with just one freaking hit. They were really stupid if they think they can beat me with this crap. Even if I was 9 years old, I could've beat their sorry butts to next week.

I kicked the unconscious Fucker No. 2, resulting him to cough and wrap his arm around the spot where I hit him. I frowned. That actually hurt? I must've gotten stronger…maybe this guy was weak. Or maybe both. That'd be cool.

"Now," I turned to face around the Fuckers-that-I-do-not-care-about and put my left hand in my pocket, knowing I don't need them even if we fought. "What were you talking about? Something about beating me, right?"

They immediately paled and shivered like a freaking idiots and cowards they were. They stood up and ran as fast as they can with those fat butts of theirs, and never glanced back, leaving Fucker No. 2 behind. I glanced at the unconscious body beneath me. Who cares? Someone will take care of him.

I turned around and started to walk away. I was about to turn to the right when I heard clapping somewhere near me. I looked behind, right, and left until I realized that it was coming from the tree above me. I looked and there she was, the new girl, still clapping in leisure manner, her emerald eyes holding that mischievousness that I saw this morning. I raised an eyebrow at her, asking why she was clapping in that one simple movement. She smirked and jumped down from the branch she was sitting, which was pretty high, and flipped like a cat before landing on the ground in front of me gracefully.

"That was quiet a show you performed back there," she said, her arms crossed in front of her chest, smirk still intact on her face. Her emerald eyes traveled from my face all the way to my toe, assessing me with a calculative gaze that gave me quiet a scare. I didn't show it though, or at least I hope I didn't.

"Thank you for your kind remark," I said back sarcastically, rolling my eyes and putting my right hand into my pocket. I turned around and was about to go when she called me.

"Hey, Sharky-chan, come on! I want to talk to you and you are the first decent I've met in this hellhole. Let's talk, ne?" I swear I could hear a smirk in her voice right now, and what the fuck? Sharky-chan?

I turned around and growled, facing her with what I hope was threatening enough. "I do not want to talk to you…Pink." Ha, that was a good one.

She looked surprised for a moment, and began to laugh so loudly that I thought she was crazy or maniac. She kept on laughing and I was beginning to get sick of it and decided to leave. I walked for about 10 seconds before a hand grabbed me.

"Sorry," she said, still panting from the laugh and small smile was on her face. "I really didn't mean to, but it was same as my nickname when I was in jail. This…person I know called me Pink too, so it was funny that you called me like that. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have laughed." She held out a hand that wasn't holding my wrist and smiled, the cold look that she had in this morning now almost completely gone except I knew that it would come back when I pissed her off or something.

"Haruno Sakura, a girl who is going to stay here for 6 months until the jail I was staying is rebuilt. I just wanted someone to talk to in this place, and you caught my eyes. Sorry about this morning, though." She scratched her head in sheepish manner, "I was kinda preppy and moody about the whole thing. I mean, come one, I'm staying in a foreign place for 6 months without any girls." She let go of my wrist, which I gladly took back to my side. "So? Are you going to shake my hands and introduce yourself like a proper gentlemen you are, or are you just going to stare at it like it's the most weirdest thing in the world?"

I stared at the fragile hand that was in front of me and came up with the conclusion that, why not, I need someone to talk to anyways or I'll forget the ability to speak, and took that hand into my calloused ones. I shook it and looked at her square in the eye, resulting me bending my neck down a little. This girl was short.

"Kisame, a guy who was the strongest in this reformatory until you showed up and whipped my ass in front of everyone in here. Thank you so much about that." If you hadn't noticed, the last part was sarcastic.

She grinned and took her hand back to her side, scratching her head one more time in boyish manner. "I know, I probably shouldn't have done that. But I meant it, you are pretty good."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" I asked, motioning her to come with me with my chin and began to walk, knowing that she'll follow.

"If it's coming from a girl who spent last 3 months in jail with the most feared and terrifying women criminals in the entire nation and sparred with them everyday, than yes, you should very well be flattered." She once again had her arms crossed in front of her, turning a little to the left so she can speak to me eye-to-eye. She smirked when my eyes widened. "Surprised?"

Surprised was a right word, indeed. I knew she was from jail but to be in the same cell with most feared and terrifying women criminals in the entire nation was…stunning. Also, the fact that she sparred with them on daily basis was even more so.

"Like who?" I asked, not quiet believing the confession she just made.

"Like 'The Red Skull Yuki'? Is that convincing enough?"

You have to be the stupidest person and had to live in the cave for at least 10 years if you didn't know who The Red Skull Yuki was. She was the most feared person in the entire nation and was the role model for many thugs and gangs out there. She was legendary for her swiftness in attacks, her cleverness when it came to escaping and making traps, and her witty remarks against the fuzz who caught her. She was once caught before; when she was 14 years old, she was caught and was brought to court because she stole a diamond necklace from a mayor in the city, and made the judge and the lawyer go red with rage with her remarks against them. She didn't use any swear words during the entire court, not even 'idiot' or 'jerk' or 'stupid'. She just made them see red with plain, civilized vocabulary that was very insulting.

After that event, everyone in the dark side of the town practically worshipped the ground she walked on. She made few stealing, was challenged by so many people because of her well-known strength, and have beaten every last one of them, some of them even the professional assassinators that are sent by government to kill her or something. She was caught when she was 35 while beating the bloody shit out of person who killed her parents. In the court, she didn't deny anything that was being thrown to her and concluded that she was satisfied with what she had done. She was…simply a legend, a living legend to all.

"Very convincing," I said, looking at her with newfound jealousy. It must've been awesome to be in the same cell with legend. "Is she…is she amazing like she was in rumors?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to show the growing curiousness in my voice and looked straight ahead, hoping my face didn't show anything I did not want it to show.

"Want to hear about her?"

I nodded way too quickly like reflex before regretting it. She probably was playing with me. What the fuck has gotten into me? Is it that tempting to hear about The Red Skull Yuki? Well, it was, but still.

"I'll tell you all about it."

I looked at her in disbelief, not believing what I just heard, but hoping desperately for it to be true. She walked ahead, locating a big tree where there were no people because no one came to this area, and sat down. She patted the spot beside her and leaned against the tree, almost looking as she's about to sleep. I sat down beside her and lay on the grass inside the shade, using my hands as pillow.

"It all started since my first day in jail…" she began her story of show she met The Red Skull Yuki. She told me about her getting beat up into bloody pulp, and when Yuki decided that she desperately needed training.

It was growth of strangest friendship.

* * *

**_A strangest habit can result in unexpected result. _**

**_One frustrated boy and one grinning girl._**

* * *

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, taking another sip on the cigarette in my hand. I exhaled and favored the bitter but addicting breath in my mouth.

"That," Sakura pointed at my pinky, which was raised. "It looks stupid."

I raised my eyebrow. "I actually hadn't noticed until you told me," I eyed my pinky like it was a newfound discovery, which it was, to me anyway. I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a habit of mine, I guess."

"I don't like it," she said, and stared at my pinky with her emerald eyes. "Don't do it." She said after staring at it for 10 long seconds.

"I can't help it, it's a habit." I said, taking another puff from the cigarette and exhaling, leaving a puff of smoke on the air. "You can't expect me to fix something I've done since the day I started smoking, and that's like 7 years ago."

She eyed me in distaste, and at the pinky that was raised, and stared at me again. I ignored the look she was giving me and continued to smoke with my newfound habit. She looked like she was thinking for a minute, and she decided that she came up with something. I could tell by the way her eyes lit up in mischievousness. I inwardly gulped.

Mischievousness Sakura never meant a good thing for me, or anyone else in the orphanage anymore. Last time she had that kind of look was when she decided to give a huge performance of beating the shit out of one of the guards in front of the orphanage. It was satisfying, but she had to run at least 200 laps with her legs tied and arms tied, crouching all the way. The guards and 'supervisor' couldn't do any harm to her since she wasn't from here, but that didn't stop them from punishing her. She complained about how sore her legs were after all the laps. I don't blame her.

"You know…raising your pinky when you are smoking means you are gay, isn't it?"

Well, that wasn't too bad, you might think.

Hell. No.

I was already accused to being gay by her even before. Her reasoning for it was super simple: guys that are more muscular than I am surround me?

That was the stupidest reasoning ever, I said, since I can beat all the people in this reformatory easily. I told her that it was impossible that I was gay, because I'm not attracted to anyone. But no, this little devil didn't let go and told me that, since guy surrounds me and she's not exactly the girliest girl in the bunch, I probably am not attracted to girls. "Besides," she added as if that wasn't enough, "You saw whores and prostitutes from where you lived before. I actually saw one of the whores entering one of the guards room. You didn't even look at her or anything, even though she winked at you. See? You are so gay."

It's been awhile since the subject came up, and I dreaded the day it was going to come up again. I know Sakura. She's going to bug the hell out of me as soon as she remembered the subject.

And today was that dreaded day.

"Raising my pinky doesn't make me gay, Sakura."

"Tell me," she asked, coming closer to me like predator would hunt its prey, "Where did you learn that habit?"

I really did not like where this was going. "The guy in the street gave me a first cigarette and I smoked ever since… it's probably from him."

"And," she said, now grinning like a true predator about to take a leap at its prey, "Was he…normal?"

"He was as normal as a street person could be," I said, thanking to whomever up there that she didn't come up with any drastic conclusion.

"Yeah, but did you ever see him, you know, fucking a girl?"

What kind of question was that? "No. Why would I anyway?"

"Did you see him kissing or holding a guy's hand?"

I sit up, rigid from the amount of shock. As I thought about it, he never did and was never interested in whores that winked his way. On the other hand, he looked friendlier to guys than he did to girls, not to mention the fact that he was always hugging a guy and giving them a playful grope or holding their hands…

Fuck.

"I knew it."

It was the day I found out that, my unfortunate smoking habit was from a gay person, and obviously provided definite reason for Sakura to taunt me forever about my preference in sexuality. I gave a frustrated growl at Sakura who continued to taunt me and laugh at me for it, she'll probably do it forever unless she forgets it one day.

I wondered, would she still haunt me for being gay if she knew that I liked her?

Who knows?

* * *

**_Like they say, all good things must come to an end._**

**_No matter how painful it is._**

* * *

"You know, I have to go tomorrow," she said, fiddling with her finger and staring at the grass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah," I answered, and lay down on the grass beside Sakura.

In 6 months, lots of things happened.

First, I got my ass kicked by a girl…well, not literally but she could've if she wanted to. Then I heard the most hilarious and scariest stories of all time starring The Red Skull Yuki. I was accused (?) of being gay by the most stupid reasons ever. I saw her beating the shit out of guards and massaged her legs when it was sore. I saw Sakura eating more of that burnt disgusting things in the cafeteria without wincing or anything, because it was much better than the jail food. Also, the most important thing is that I first experienced the feeling when you have crush on someone.

Damn. Lots of things happened.

"You know what?" she said, suddenly standing up, startling me, and started to run over to the other side of the grass.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TODAY!!!!" she yelled and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in this reformatory heard that. I smirked and got up, following her to god knows where.

We did all sorts of things: we beat the shit out of guards, well mostly her because, unlike her, I could get beaten up with inch of my life for doing that. We went around and started eating all the vegetables and fruits in the cafeteria; we went around and beat the shit out of the Fucker No. 2 who continued to bug me even after I beat him up.

And as the time passed, I felt growing pain inside me, growing and growing until it overwhelmed my entire being, so painful like it was tearing up each and every one of my cell. But I ignored it. This day was supposed to be fun.

* * *

**_When it comes to saying goodbye, nobody is perfect._**

**_Even the strongest boy in the reformatory._**

* * *

"Um…well…see you later, I guess." I said awkwardly, all the rest of the people still inside the reformatory because I was the only one who cared about her in this fucking building. Assholes.

"We'll definitely see each other later," she said, handling the ring that I gave to her as a memento approximately 3 months ago. It actually looked good on her, hanging loosely from her pale neck, acting as a necklace.

"Duh, we will. I'll visit you once I get out of this hellhole." I tried to smirk but by the look on her face, I knew I was failing miserably.

"Guess what? You getting out of here are going to be slower than me getting out of jail, so I'll visit on you once I get out. Than maybe I'll adopt you." She tried to smirk as well, but didn't succeed like me.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too…I guess." I blushed, not used to using this kind of cheesy words that were reserved for couples and not me. She smiled and gave me a short, brief but fierce hug before jumping to the car, which was waiting for her.

As I stared at the car and the waving hands that no doubt belong to Sakura, I wondered if we were ever going to see each other again.

"_We'll definitely see each other later,"_

I smiled and walked back to the reformatory, no doubt that we will see each other later. Somehow.

* * *

**_Because there was no doubt that they would meet agian._**

**_And they both knew it._**

* * *

**There you go! End of the chapter! **

**I'll get back on track of the original story, I swear. I actually had fun writing this chapter. Even thhough you guys were frustrated as hell waiting for it to come.**

**Review please! Critics are welcome! **

**-Sleepygirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Aren't you so glad to see me?

**I know I am.**

**Okay, before we start... this chapter won't make sense until you read to the middle. Be patient. You'll soon understand what I'm talking about.**

**This chapter is one hell of a chapter. It was so interesting writing it. **

**I didn't realize I was sadist up until now.**

* * *

**_I'll teach you a lesson_**

_"You...you are Haruno Sakura?"_

* * *

**Sakura's pov**

There are few things in my life that makes me happy.

_Freedom, food, friends, and information_.

There are, however, so many things in my life that makes me unhappy.

_Bitches, fangirls, sluts, assholes, glitter, snake, mini-skirt, stuck-up bastards, weaklings, etc._

I could go on forever.

Now, I've dealt with loads of _shit_ in my life.

Being accused of murder, which I didn't commit, getting beat up by fellow _roommates, _and becoming a No.1 public enemy for girls in first fucking day of school. Not to mention coming to a rich school, which by the way, was where a bitch called Ino, the same one who accused me of being a murderer, was attending to.

But right now... this was taking it a whole another level.

Angry? Doesn't even cover it.

Mad? No, something stronger. _Way_ stronger.

Livid? Enraged? _Fucking_ enraged?

Yeah, that's about close.

"You...you are Haruno Sakura?"

That fucking son of a bitch is pretending he doesn't know me.

That bastard, motherfucking bitch is pretending that he doesn't remember a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes who he accused of being a murderer of his beloved daughter, the one who smirked at me and winked at me when my hands were being handcuffed and I was taken to Konoha Jail.

I remember him clearly.

The blond hair, blue eyes that are so _cold_ and _cruel_...

He was crying and cursing at me for killing his daughter, shaking my shoulders and asking me what she did wrong. To kill him so he could be with her, too, in heaven, all the while glaring at me for causing misery to him and his family.

Tears were pouring from his eyes, and his face was twisted in agony.

His friends were consoling him and asking him not to lose control, that surely his deceased daughter was in heaven.

But I knew, that behind his mask, he was laughing at me.

Cold, cruel, laugh that I could hear so painfully well.

I remember wondering how in the fucking world, nobody except for me knew him for what he was.

That he was the real murderer, not _me_.

"You don't remember me?" I asked, barely containing my rage.

"No, I do not know you. The reason why I'm here is because-" I didn't give him a chance to finish and jumped on him, punching him square in the face. Blood pours out of his nose, maybe even broken. I punched him again, landing a solid blow on his jaw. He fell flat on his butt, a huge bruise forming on the spot where I just hit him.

Bulls-eye.

Ino, the bitch who called him in the first place, was immediately by her father's side and attempted to help him up. She threw one hateful but fearful look at me and I couldn't help but smirk.

That made me feel a bit better.

I was about to throw another punch at that bastard when our principle, Tsunade, held be back.

"Haruno Sakura! You better stop this right now or you'll get suspended--"

"I don't care! Let me go! He needs to pay for what he has made me been through--"

Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame bursting in to the principle's office and Kisame, assessing the situation, held me back like Tsunade. Itachi and Sasori quickly joined him, immobilizing my movements. I struggled to break free but Kisame comes to front and pushed my shoulder back to the chair which I was sitting on.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kisame asked, concern evident in his black eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kisame-kun, but that is not the question." Tsunade turned to look at me and looked straight into my eyes.

"What do you mean he needs to pay for what he has made you gone through?"

I stayed silent.

How did I end up in this situation again?

* * *

_"Sakura, you are wanted at the principle's office."_

_"Okay."_

_"...be careful."_

* * *

**20 minutes ago...**

"...So I punched him square in the face and said, 'don't mess with me again.' And, and, that guy was like, 'I'll call you boss from now on' and I was like--"

"Still didn't graduate from the cliche boss thing, huh? Seriously, 'boss'?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! They insisted, Sakura. They were begging me to let them call me boss, and being a good-natured person like I am, I let them--Hey, what's with that giggle?" Kisame looked at me with mock irritation on his face.

"Nothing, boss." I hit him playfully on his shoulder and he let out a mock growl. I laughed again, ran in front of him and stuck out my tongue.

Kisame laughed and said, "You think I'm childish? That's coming from a girl who's still stucking out her tongue when irritated or amused. Seriously, Sakura. You are 15 years old."

I merely stuck out my tongue even more, unfazed.

"I didn't need to be reminded of that yet again, Kisame. My youth!" I said, posing in a dramatic manner, "It's diminishing!" I wiped a fake tear from the corner of my eye, "So sad..."

Kisame rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Drama Queen."

I laughed, "I'm just amazing like that."

He smiled and quickly caught up to me with 6 big steps. It took me 10 steps to come to this position.

Damn Kisame and his long legs.

We went inside the Student Council Room to find out that no one was inside yet. We looked around, and looked at each other. I guess the lunch bell didn't ring yet. Suddenly, my stomach growled, asking for food like always. I blushed and scratched my head in sheepish manner.

"I guess I should find something to eat." Kisame laughed, but stopped adruptly when his stomach growled louder than mine.

"_We_ should find something to eat," he said and blushed when I didn't stop laughing.

"Shut up," he said, dragging me to the kitchen of Student Council Room.

"Sorry," I said, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. I finally realized where we were and, again, I was amazed by the size and high-class furniture, marble tables, silver utensils and wine glass that were decorating the kitchen.

Bloody rich bastards.

I sat down on one of over-the-top decorated chairs and sat down, looking around. Kisame raised one of his eyebrow and I just shrugged and grinned at him, signalling to him that I cannot cook.

Ever.

He sighed and opened the refrigerator, took out some ingredients for good-knows-what, and started cooking. I sat back, imagining him with a pink apron. Pink _frilly_ apron.

I giggled. That would be one hell of a picture.

"If you are imagining me wearing a pink frilly apron, I won't share my gorgeous fried shrimps with you." Kisame said, not even looking back. I stared at his back, wearing WTF expression.

He turned around, "I know you too well, dont' I?" He laughed at my expression and went back on putting whatever on the shrimps.

"Kisame~" I whined and growled when he just continue to laugh.

"You weren't serious about the shrimps, were you?" I asked, secretly scared that he really might tie me up to a chair (he was still physically stronger than me. I'm sure he'll manage to do it somehow) and make me watch him eat while my poor stomach growls for food.

He wasn't that evil...was he?

"I don't know, Sakura."

He smirked. I could just hear the smirk.

Damn him and his amazing fried shrimps.

--

After god-knows-how-long, I was presented with golden, crispy, just perfect fried shrimps on my plate.

God, they were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Uh, Sakura? "

"Yeah?"

"You are drooling." Kisame said, pointing at the corner of my mouth.

I blinked. Didn't even know.

"Can't I eat it right now?" I whined, wanting to get that crispy, chewy, juicy fried goodness in my mouth and--

Yeah, you get the point.

"No. Don't you want some sauce with that?" He asked me, batting my hand away when I tried to reach for that goodness.

"Yes, but you are TORTURING me!" I whined again, clinging to his arm and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Kisame?"

Kisame sighed and said dreaded one word.

"No."

"You are sooooo mean." I pouted and crossed my arms in front of me. Kisame just smirked.

That bloody bastard.

I was about to retort back but the door opened and revealed Sasori-senpai with concerned look on his face. He looked around and when his eyes rested on me, his concerned look was even more intense than before.

"Senpai?"

"Sakura, you are wanted in principle's office." He looked at Kisame and something like annoyance crossed his face before going back to his indifferent look.

"Um, why?"

"I don't know." He said, looking at me again.

"Okay..." I turned around to Kisame and he was staring at Sasori, his face devoid of any emotion. "Save me some friend shrimps, okay?"

"WHy don't you eat one on the way?" He smiled and handed me one of that heavenly thing. I beamed at him.

"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" I pecked him on the cheek, leaving Kisame dumbfounded. He quickly got out of his trance and stuffed one of the shrimp in my mouth. I just munched on it happily.

"Thank you, Sasori-senpai!" I really doubt he understood me though. I was too busy chewing. God, when did he learn to cook so well when I can't even make a simple sandwich? A simple _edible_ sandwich, not a _good_ sandwich?

"Sakura!" Sasori called when I was just about to step out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I turned back, smiling at him.

"...Be careful."

I looked at him questioningly before smiling and said, "Okay."

He smiled back, if not little troubled.

If I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone to the principle's office.

If only...

* * *

_"I want all the information you can find about Haruno Sakura."_

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

* * *

**Tsunade's pov**

"What do you mean he has to pay for what he has made you gone through?" I asked, glancing back at Inoichi as to some kind of explanation. Ino was busy tending her father, who was still kissing the floor. Almighty, powerful Inoichi, kissing the floor with bruise and bleeding nose on his always-perfect-face.

Oh, what I won't give for a camera right now.

"I...Can't we talk about this later, alone?" She asked, her entire being trembling, her hands on her arms, squeezing it tightly. With her face down, her whole posture and voice just screamed DISTRESS.

"No. I want some answers, and I want it now." Kisame looked like he was about to protest, but I silenced him with a wave of a hand.

I needed to know what was going on so maybe I can help this girl. This confusing, puzzling girl with extremely bad luck since the day she attended the first day.

_Like me. _

"Please, Tsunade-sama. I...I need to..." she broke off and just when I thought she was going to cry, she jumped and kicked Itachi and Sasori who was holding her in place, muttering quick 'sorry' that I doubt anyone but I heard.

She closed the space between her and the door in blink of an eye, and rushed out the door like a wind. That girl is fast.

"Sakura!" Kisame yelled, running just as fast as Sakura and rushing out the door. Itachi and Sasori stood up from their position on the floor and just looked at the door with stupid faces.

"Itachi," I said, turning to face Itachi fully. He turned around as well, giving me a full attention.

I closed upon him, dreading the question I was going to ask. I was invading privacy, not to mention without the owner's permission. I wouldn't do something like this on a normal circumstances.

But if she was unwilling to give me answers, than I had to find out for myself, with her permission or no.

"You have some connections with your company, correct?" He noddd affarmative.

"I want all the information that you can find about Haruno Sakura."

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

* * *

_"What is going on, Kisame?"_

_I wanted some answers._

* * *

**Tobi's pov**

"But Deidara-senpai~" I whined, still holding the chocolate chip cookie in my hand.

"No, Tobi. Give my cookie back!" He stretched his arm to reach for the sugary goodness in my hand, but I can't let him have that now, can we?

I was about to whine again when a flash of pink was shown in my vision. A very distressed looking face with pink hair.

"Sakura?" I said, catching the attention of other student council members around me.

"Oh, her meeting with Sai must be over," Naruto said, standing up. He put the tray on the box and came to the desk, his hands full of ramen.

"What do you mean? That pale kid that you call Sai was here long time ago, sitting right behind us." I said, pointing to the table behind Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto yelled and looked to the direction I pointed, dropping his ramen in process.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." He gave us a fake smile and turned back to eathing his lunch.

"You bastard, what did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto stood up and grabbed Sai by his collar, his voice full of anger. If it was any other time, I would've stopped him before he stood up, but...

When it comes to Sakura, I'm not most rational person in the world.

"She cancelled it, saying that she had a guest she didn't expect," said Sai, his voice devoid of any emotion. He looked at Naruto square in the eye, daring him to make a move.

"Who's the guest?" Gaara asked, his jade eyes now focused entirely on Sai as well.

"I don't know."

"HEY!" We turned around to look at Kisame, who looked like he just ran a marathon. Naruto turned to look at Kisame, who was running up to us like devil itself was chasing him after.

"Kisame, when did you come back?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked, ignoring Naruto's question.

I blinked. He knows Sakura?

"You know Sakura?"

"We're childhood friends, I'll explain it later. But seriously, have you seen Sakura?" Kisame asked, fully intent on not answering any questions.

"I saw her going that way, but Kisame, what's going on--" Kisame waved his hand at me, running full force to the direction I pointed. I grabbed his hand, stopping him effectively.

"What is going on, Kisame?"

I wanted some answers.

--

--

**Itachi's pov**

I looked at the paper in my hand, not believing what my eyes are seeing right now. My brain was numb, unable to process the information.

"Is...is this true?" I asked, almost stuttering in shock.

"Everything in that paper is true, Itachi-sama," said my secretary, his head bowed so he couldn't see my shocked expression.

I read through the paper once more, processing the information in my head.

Sakura Haruno.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes.

A girl who my brother loves dearly.

A girl who caught my interest since day one.

A girl that everyone adores.

_Same girl who became murderer at age 10._

* * *

**And... that's a wrap!**

**How did you like the chapter?**

**(This is actually a birthday present for myself. I didn't intend to make it this way, but...yeah.)**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**OMG…GUESS WHO'S BACK?!!!**

**I know you guys hate me, and I seriously hate myself as well…this seems to be the only thing I talk about these days. But you guys can hate me. I hate myself too. Isn't this exactly the same as the last chapter? O.o**

**I'm trying to finish up this story because…I wanna get started on the new story! You guys can check out my account and see the poll stated over there and pick your favorite one! ...Please? **

**Just so you know, DUH, there will be sequel to I'll Teach You A Lesson. Because, hey, I don't want to give up on badass Sakura kicking pretty boys ass. It's just that I want to know which one I'll work on IMMEDIATELY. And see which one of the future ideas are popular.**

**I haven't even read all the stories and was just missing from this Fanfiction site because… I actually don't know. Lots of things were on my mind and the only reason why I turned on computer at times were because I needed to do some research for my school and not for hobby or free time. I kind of…grow distant towards computer… did I actually say that? ****

* * *

**

_**I'll teach you a lesson**_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"..."_

_"No."_

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I ran and ran.

Everything near me was going into a blur.

I thought I heard Tobi calling for me, but seriously, I didn't care.

I needed to get away.

I ran outside the gate, jumping over the gate when needed and just ran until I was panting. Even then, I didn't stop running. I wish running would make you forget or just do something to ease the pain. Then I wouldn't stop running until I died.

When I finally couldn't run anymore, I collapsed on the grass, panting heavily. The sky was blue, so happy and cheerful; the weather was great with no cloud to be seen. It was like the weather was laughing at me. At my misery, my pain, my burden.

_Murderer._

Am I ever going to get away from that past?

The past which I don't even know what happened?

"Maybe I really did kill her," I muttered absentmindedly.

Who knows? Maybe they were right. Maybe I was a killer. Maybe I was just crazy and killed her because I actually was a cold-hearted murderer like they claimed. Maybe I was just dreaming all this: the confrontation with _him,_ jail life, Yuki, Kisame, The Student Council…maybe my life was just a nightmare and I would just wake up, shrug it off as a bad dream and continue to live my life, whoever I was.

Then my life would be so much easier.

"Who did you kill?" An unknown voice asked to my right.

I quickly turned around, unable to believe that I didn't sense anyone near me. Yuki wouldn't hear the end of it when she found out. I turned my attention to the man who spoke to me. The owner of the mysterious voice had an orange hair that seemed to spike everywhere with endless amount of piercings that covered his entire face which I was pretty sure I could spend forever counting them. But the most startling thing about him was his eyes.

So _full_ yet so _empty_ of emotion.

How do you describe this…space?

"…Pardon me?" I asked, not fully realizing his question while I was examining him.

He sighed, "I asked: Who did you kill?"

"Oh." I lay down again, feeling the soft grass poking through my uniform. It was slightly wet but I liked the feel of it nevertheless.

"This…girl."

"Hmm."

He was silent after, saying nothing. I wasn't usually the one to break silence, not in a million years, so I just closed my eyes and we laid there in comfortable silence. The sunshine caressed my face as if consoling me, the beam making my face warm in a very nice way. I could feel kindergarten children playing outside from the distance, and wished my life was as carefree as them. However, it wasn't long before he broke the silence again.

"Do you regret it?"

Do I?

If I hadn't supposedly _killed _her, I probably wouldn't have got a chance to meet Yuki and probably didn't know how cruel one's life can be. If I didn't go to jail, I probably was just weak little girl, caring about her makeup and head full of boys and dresses. Or maybe I was an emo kid, dressing all black and hating the life. Maybe a rebellious teenager that drank alcohol and drugs, whoring myself out to anyone that offered money, thinking it was _cool _or _amazing_ to do so and maybe thinking that it was the only way to rebel against my oh-so-annoying parents, not fully realizing the things I took for granted.

Do I regret going to the jail?

Missing out on a chance to live like a normal teenager with normal problems?

"No." I smiled and closed my eyes again, letting the wind caress my hair.

The stranger looked at me with that eyes filled with strange emptiness.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled, turning to him fully so that I was looking at him in the eyes. I didn't break the contact as I said the sentence that was so truthful and was directly from the bottom of my heart.

"I'm happy with it."

The stranger smiled and, to my surprise, it did reach his eyes and filled the once dead eyes with strange emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"I'm glad to hear it."**

* * *

**

_"That's because Sakura didn't kill her."_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tsunade's POV**

I stared at the paper in front of me. My eyes could read the letters, could make the sense out of them, but my brain refused to believe it. It just seemed so impossible that Sakura could commit a murder.

"Are you sure that—"

"I am _absolutely certain_, Tsunade-sama." Itachi answered, his composure not once broken, ever the cool one.

Kisame, who stood to Itachi's right, only looked at the wall beside him with blank stare. He seemed to be bored with every second of being in here, and I wasn't doubting that if he wasn't required to be here, he would've looked for Sakura who was the cause of all the chaos that was in my mind.

Sakura Haruno: The murderer at the tender age of 10.

Could this be true?

"The thing that was the most _interesting _about Sakura's _murder,_" I noticed that Kisame flinched when Itachi said the word _murder_. I narrowed my eyes. "…Is that the victim of Sakura's murder was, in fact, Inoichi's deceased daughter. But Inoichi's reaction when he saw Sakura was seemingly ignorance of her identity, one that would surely raise a question to any sane being."

It indeed didn't explain why Sakura reacted so violently when she saw Inoichi. Also, if my daughter was killed and supposed murderer was standing in front of me, I don't think I would've ignored the killer. Probably rip them into shards and kill them, bring them back to life just to kill them again, but I don't think I would've had been able to ignore them, pretending I don't know the murderer, even if it meant hurting my reputation to public.

"That's because Sakura didn't kill her."

I turned to look at Kisame, who was still looking at the wall beside him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Itachi turned to Kisame, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you know about it?" Itachi asked, now turning completely to face Kisame.

Kisame sighed and turned to face Itachi and me. He narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Sakura didn't kill that stupid daughter of Inoichi. Sakura told me."

"Kisame," I commanded, making him face me completely.

"Tell me everything you know about Sakura Haruno. You seem familiar with her?"

He sighed once more.

"It started when…"

**

* * *

**

_"Do you want to get out of here?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Shall I take you?"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

How long have I been sitting here?

Then again, who cares?

I feel like a coward, running away from my problems instead of facing them ahead. But, hey, what can I say? Even though I'm pretty amazing at fighting, the greatest fear for me is my past getting into my present.

I think that, after all the shit I've been through in this life, I deserve a break from it all. If that meant running away from this, just one time, and being called coward, so be it. I was just sick of it all. Funny, because I've dealt with worse.

For some reason unknown even to me, I'm still laid down on the grass and actually answering to this mysterious man. He made me feel calm, calmer than I should be, and his questions were interesting and, ironically, something I've been wondering for awhile myself. It was nice to hear someone voicing them out loud.

"What are you afraid of?"

Million dollar question. You hit the jackpot. Congratulation.

What am I afraid of?

I was afraid of water, Yuki's angry face, Kisame not giving me his fried shrimp, Neji when he got mad at my terrible cooking.

But that's not what he was asking, was it?

Why didn't I tell Tsunade that I was a murderer? Why didn't I tell Itachi, Sasori, and the other student council people why I was running away? Why didn't I confront Inoichi and tell them what he had done to me, how much misery and pain he caused me? Why did I even try to hide the fact that I was in jail for 5 years?

Why didn't I do any of that even when I want it?

I'm afraid.

What am I afraid of?

"Their…rejection…maybe?"

Maybe, indeed.

Even now, after all the thinking, I still can't figure out any other decent answer than that. I was afraid of their rejection, their reaction. I was afraid that they would turn their back on me and that I will be alone again. I was afraid that even Kisame will turn his back on me because I was being a coward, not facing my problems. I was afraid that they would deem it right to put me into jail again because I attacked oh-so-great-Inoichi and I didn't tell them that I was in jail.

I am afraid.

The stranger looked at me, probably thinking that I'm weird, and I don't blame him. Here is supposedly a girl who murdered at the age of 10. She was bold and cruel enough to commit a murder, but she was afraid of people's rejection. How utterly stupid and unbelievably ridiculous.

But they should realize that, sometimes, rejection and the emotional wounds are the one that hurts the most. It digs in to you, leaving you with a permanent wound, throbbing just when you thought you forgot or overcame it, never fully being healed.

Yes, I was a true coward.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Do I want to get out of here?

If I get out of her, if I run away, that would make me a coward. It won't even completely get rid of the problem, just temporarily delaying it. Even running to another country, I will someday come back here because Japan is just my home country, and will face it again. It won't cure it; just delaying it.

Besides, what about Kisame? And Tobi? And all the people I made friends with? They are all so great and fun people. Sasori, ever the understanding one. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, they reminded me what I used to feel like whenever I saw sisters playing with their brothers and wishing I had a brother just like them. So much like what I dreamed of when I imagined my own brothers. Even Itachi who's always so grumpy and sometimes super annoying with his holier-than-thou attitude. Hell, even Sai who's emotionally retarded. They are all so great, so wonderful, and people I didn't want to lose at all.

Even knowing that, do I want to get out of here?

"Yes."

Yes, I do.

Oh so badly.

I wished someone would take me away and say that they will give me a chance to fix everything, to make me strong, to make me temporarily forget so that I will be stronger when I face this, because goddamn it, I am not strong enough yet. Even though it may not fix everything, even though it won't make it disappear, I just wanted to run away.

I wanted to get out of here.

"Shall I take you?"

I looked at him, surprised. He stared back, hint of smile on his pierced lips, his eyes not so empty anymore. He raised one hand and caressed my hair, which was frizzy because it was violated by the wind. He smoothed it out and looked into my eyes again with that mysterious emotion in his once empty eyes.

"Shall I take you away, _Haruno Sakura_?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap people! **

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's...okay, I guess. It was way too emo-ish and wondering and PHILOSPHICAL (if that's even a word) in my opinion, but I want to know if you liked it or not!**

**So please, please please please please please review~~ **

...**Please?**


End file.
